Life as a Tortured Queen
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: Arcee has been captured by Megatron, and is now his queen. What's more, Arcee is pregnant with Optimus' son, but Megatron has plans for the both of them. Will they ever escape? Takes place during the Dimensional Warp series, but this is when Berserk and Soundwave are elsewhere.
1. Is this my new life?

_This is a side-story that takes place at the same time when Berserk and Soundwave are traveling between universes. We are finding out what is happening in the Prime Universe here. I do not own Transformers._

Arcee rested on the berth. It has been three days since the Decepticons took her aboard the Nemesis, and she has never been so frightened before in her entire life. She placed a servo on her womb and felt the sparkling kick. Megatron was planning something, but whatever it was, she knew that it involved her and the sparkling. She offlined her optics as she thought back to the day when they took her away from the Autobots…

_Arcee raced to incept Airachnid before she could offline Jack. The mechanical spider wanted to make Arcee suffer and what better way than to offline her current partner? Optimus was very reluctant to allow Arcee to join the fight, but she insisted that she'd fight. "Just be sure that none of the Decepticons see you" said Optimus as they passed through the Ground Bridge to the battleground._

Some loud footsteps caused Arcee to wake from her dream. She looked to the door and sighed. Megatron was coming to try to mate with her again, as he had been trying for the last few days. Did Berserk suffer like this when he took her away from Soundwave? The door opened and in stepped Megatron. Arcee curled into a fetal position to protect her unborn sparkling as she kept her optics on the warlord. Megatron let off this leer as he walked over to the berth and climbed on. He pulled Arcee towards him as he licked one of her side helm crests with his glossa. He then nibbled on one of her neck cables with his teeth as she winced.

A servo moved down from his grip on her arms down to her womb. He looked into one of her optics from his position. Her optic shown pure fright as his servo rubbed in a circular motion on her womb. With her back pressed against his chassis, she didn't have a good angle to blast Megatron or slash at him before he could injure her sparkling. Arcee let off a squeak as his other servo gripped her breast tightly. "Mmmm…Arcee, I think I'll have Knockout give you some chassis implants once you're done nursing so your chassis can always remain this large. I love my femmes with a large chassis size" said Megatron as he continued to squeeze her breast. Chassis implants from Knockout? "How am I to transform into my vehicle mode if I have chassis implants? I've seen lots of femmes on Cybertron, and the ones with the largest chassis usually died out early when the war started because it was so hard for them to find suitable vehicle modes" said Arcee. "I'll also have Knockout give you larger winglets while he's giving you chassis implants. I want my queen to look as attractive as possible when I claim my leadership over Cybertron" said Megatron.

Arcee widened her optics before she turned her head to face Megatron and stammered "Queen? I thought that you wanted Berserk to be your queen." "That psychopath be my queen? She was just a part to summon Unicron. The only part that I liked about her was her large chassis size. I considered you more attractive than Berserk, but you were flat chassis and had winglets that were too small for my choosing. I thought that since you were with the Autobots so long, you were sterile. I considered Airachnid and the other remaining Decepticon femmes to be potential mates until I found out about your secret. Since you're carrying Optimus' sparkling, you have a Prime developing in your womb. You probably don't know this, but the reason why there are so few Primes in Cybertron's history is that there are so few worthy mates to carry a Prime's sparkling. You are one of the few lucky Cybertronians to carry a Prime's sparkling. I told all of the Decepticons not to harm you since you're carrying such a precious warrior. I have big plans for your sparkling, Arcee. After you give birth, I'll have you busy producing Decepticon sparklings. Of course," said Megatron as he lowered his servo from Arcee's womb to between her legs. Arcee widened her optics as she felt what Megatron was doing as he continued "A few parts of you will be worn out and damaged from so much sparkling-producing, but I suppose that Knockout can administer lots of numbing pulses to your systems to lessen the damage done to you. I don't want my queen to look like an over-used pleasurebot."

Megatron felt Arcee grip his servo and push it away from her legs as she said "I, I can't. I don't want to be your berthwarmer, Megatron. Optimus will offline your long before you can accomplish of what you desire. Of all the battles that you fought with him in the past will be nothing compared to what will happen when he finds out what you plan to do to me. Optimus was very saddened when he learned of what you did to my sister Elita-1. He was in mourning for many vorns for his sparkmate, and he bonded with me several meta-cycles ago. The night that we bonded so long ago, he promised me that he will offline you with a wrath that you have never seen if you were to harm me like you did to Elita-1. When he offlines you, I'll be there watching your fall." Megatron heard all of this and snarled before he flipped Arcee on to her back and pinned her down to the berth. With frightened optics, she stared at Megatron as he snarled "What you don't know is that I've been holding back for what I really wanted to do to Elita-1 and Berserk. I'll show you the way that we Decepticons mate with our femmes." _Scrap, scrap, scrap_ thought Arcee as she felt Megatron's full weight press down on her body…

Arcee was in a fetal position as she stroked her womb. Her sparkling protected her from harm from Megatron. Megatron was in the medical bay, getting a particular body part of his repaired by Knockout. What Arcee didn't mention to Megatron was that the sparkling's claws and dentals were well developed, and it considered Arcee's womb its home. _He's not going to want to interface with me again until after the sparkling is born_ thought Arcee as she rubbed her womb gently as she felt the sparkling kick. Arcee did bleed a little bit from what Megatron did before the sparkling attacked, but it paled in comparison to the damage done to Megatron. She frowned as she thought back to what Megatron said earlier. She knew that once the sparkling was born, she would have no defenses to protect herself from Megatron, and she heard from some of her femme friends before the war that chassis implants and modifications to their bodies were painful. _After I finish weaning off the little one, Megatron would want to modify my body to his specifications. With that pervert Knockout as the one to modify me, I hope to Primus that I'm not too drugged to be unable to defend myself. Since Megatron hid my body armor, that leaves me stranded in Megatron's quarters unless I want to risk running out of here armorless on a warship full of interfacing-deprived drones_ thought Arcee. True, she heard stories from some of the other Autobot scouts that for any femme that Megatron was tired with (or too ugly for his standards), he'd let the drones have fun with her. The end results weren't pleasant, and Arcee was pretty lucky to have lasted this long without being captured until three days ago.

She heard the door open, and tensed up when she saw Dreadwing enter. He had a sinister smirk on his face as he approached Arcee. He stopped by the berth and gripped her neck with a servo as he brought her to his optic level. "Megatron told me to tell you that if you were to ever attack him like your sparkling did today, he'll allow me to have you for a few solar cycles. I should tell you, most femmes had trouble overloading after I was done with them. Of course, most of them needed to attend therapy after the things that we did together since they were left with such deep mental scars. The others didn't survive the night" said Dreadwing as he felt Arcee tremble beneath his grip. He continued "Megatron also told me that you'd have implants by the time he'd allow me to interface you. I just love a femme with a large chassis that I could grip in my servos." Arcee was stunned; then said "He'd told you about the implants? Who else knows besides the three of us?" "Only Knockout, and he was drooling when Megatron told him that he'd be doing the operation. You see, besides being perverted, Knockout is a little sadistic when it comes to operations on femmes. You'll see the whole operation that Knockout will do on your body. There is one thing that I must tell you about Knockout: he likes his femmes conscious as he does his operations" said Dreadwing. "Conscious during operations? You're telling me that I won't be drugged?" said Arcee in a panicky voice. Dreadwing nodded as he let go of Arcee, saying "Yep, you won't be drugged. It's such a shame that we had our EMP generator break back on Cybertron. Megatron says that you'd better survive giving birth if he wants you to be his queen."

Arcee was silent as she took in of what Dreadwing said. She would be conscious during birth and the operations? She didn't hear Dreadwing leave as she wept. She didn't notice Megatron return until he placed an arm around her. Arcee went stiff as she felt his servos move around on her body. Without warning, he flipped her over until she was facing him. She trembled as she saw the warlord's face as he glared at her. She was pressed against his body as he held on to her, as offlined her optics as she felt Megatron stroking her winglets. "I'll think that I'll have Knockout modify your winglets to be a cross of Laserbeak's and Unicron's wings. That'll look nice on you, especially if little crystals are encrusted into your winglets" said Megatron as he continued to stroke her winglets gently. Arcee moaned a little as Megatron's glossa licked her head crest and felt with his lips. "Like that, do you my queen?" asked Megatron as Arcee couldn't help but nod a little. "Where did you learn to be so gentle like that?" moaned Arcee. Megatron stopped what he was doing, and let go of the femme. Arcee onlined her optics to find out that Megatron has rolled away from her. She shivered from the lack of warmth that Megatron provided, and crawled over to the warlord. What Arcee found surprised her; Megatron was crying. _Was it something that I said?_ Wondered Arcee as she placed her servos on Megatron's arm. He looked over to Arcee to find her staring at him. "Did I say something wrong, Megatron?" asked Arcee. He placed a servo over one of Arcee's servos and said "It's lord Megatron" before he looked away.

_Author's note: We'll find out a little bit later on why Megatron is reacting this way. I will soon post up a story that focuses on some of the backstories of a few characters, like Berserk's origin, how Bumblebee fell in love with her, what was it like the first time that Soundwave died, and a few others._


	2. Nightmares

_I do not own Transformers nor Scooby-Doo._

A few days went by, and Arcee was curled in a fetal position, not by fear but because she was freezing. The door opened, and Megatron came in with something behind his back. He stopped when he was a few feet away from her and said "I was looking around in one of the storage units of the ship when I came across this. I didn't want my queen to become sick while she was pregnant with my most precious warrior" as he pulled out what looked like a mumu. Arcee recognized it as a maternity dress for femmes that were carrying. She couldn't help but wonder where Megatron had gotten such a dress in the first place. The last time maternity dresses were made was when femmes were pregnant with sparklings, and that was before the war. "But before you could try it on, there's something else that needs to be done" said Megatron as he walked closer to Arcee. She was a little bit nervous as she said "And that would be?" before Megatron gripped on a neck cable tightly and yanked on it. Arcee was shocked and passed out as Megatron whispered "I just need to have your weapon systems disabled so you can't run away, my queen."

Arcee awoke hours later, and groaned. The sparkling was kicking hard, so she moved her servos over to her womb. She felt the maternity dress beneath her servos and thought back. She knew that Megatron wouldn't allow her to wear a maternity dress or her armor without having something taken away from her, but what? She had a thought as she tried activating her blasters, but her arms refused to transform. She also tried activating her arm blades, but the too failed. _Scrap, Megatron must have had my weaponry disabled. Now what am I going to do?_ thought Arcee.

Megatron returned a few hours later to his berth chambers, and he saw Arcee looking at herself in a mirror. "So, do you like it?" asked Megatron as he walked over to Arcee and placed his servos at the sides of her womb. "It's lovely, but I couldn't help but notice that the maternity dress was made for a seeker; or at least a femme with larger winglets" said Arcee. Megatron sighed a bit before he moved his servos to cover Arcee's servos. Arcee looked up to find Megatron looking sad and… "Megatron? What is that around your neck?" asked Arcee as she saw something shiny attached to a band circling Megatron's neck. "Nothing" said Megatron as he covered his neck band with a servo. _Ever since he came back, Megatron's been acting as if he's having a malfunction in his processor. He's even more fragged in the head than before he was offlined by Unicron. What's going on in your processor, Megatron?_ thought Arcee.

As Arcee was wondering on what was going on with Megatron, the warlord was lost in thought. _She looks so much like Cometstream in that maternity dress. Even though I bought this dress so long ago to match Cometstream's colors, Arcee does look pretty good in it. I'll think that I'll have Arcee repainted to match Cometsteam's colors_ thought Megatron. Cometsteam's maternity dress (now Arcee's) was silver in the front, while the rest was a silvery black with white-pearl star patterns on it, as two pink steaks ran down on either side of Arcee's winglets.

"Lord Megatron, we're under attack from the Autobots at the mine!" shouted an Eradicon as he came running into the room. Megatron glared at him, before he said "Prepare a ground bridge. Have a few Insecticons come with me to the mines." He looked down at Arcee and said "I'll be back after the battle, and we could cuddle a little when I get back" before he left. Arcee sighed, then looked down at her womb and said "At least we're alone. I hope that Optimus is ok" as she began stroking her womb.

At the mines, Megatron walked out of the ground bridge to find Optimus Prime, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee blasting away most of the Eradicons. Optimus locked optics with Megatron, before the two ran to incept each other. The Insecticons roared before they flew off to battle the other Autobots. Megatron and Optimus exchanged blows with their blades in hand-to-hand combat, with neither side gaining the upper hand. "So Prime, what's it like to lose your sparkmate and unborn sparkling to a Decepticon? Arcee has never had such a frag before in her life before she became my berthwarmer. You won't believe how she overloads and screams my name when she's in my berth" said Megatron sinisterly. Optimus got mad, and continued to fight Megatron in a huge rage, with his arm blades slashing against Megatron's blades. "Is that all you got? It seems to me that you don't care about your sparkmate or your sparkling. Was it because she wasn't good enough for you, or is it that she faked overloading too much for you?" laughed Megatron sinisterly. That got Optimus really angry, making him more enraged by the second as he began fighting a little less with honor and more with dishonor. Megatron had to be a little bit more careful as the Prime began fighting more and more like a decepticon.

Megatron sneered before he stabbed Optimus' side with his long arm blades. Optimus gasped, then coughed up energon as Megatron stepped back as he watched the Prime slowly die. "I'd love to stay, but Arcee is busy waiting for me on my berth. I don't want to keep a femme like that disappointed by making her wait" said Megatron before he laughed. "Arcee…no" said Optimus before he lost consciousness as Megatron and the other Decepticons left the mines.

Hours later, Optimus awoke to find himself back at base. "Easy there, Optimus. We nearly lost you several times during the surgery" said Ratchet as he placed a servo on Optimus' shoulder. Optimus looked up at Ratchet and said "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have allowed Arcee to join the battle. I should have kept her at base where she would have been safe." "Listen, Optimus. If Arcee wasn't on that battlefield, I would have died" said Jack as he leaned on the platform railing. Miko was standing next to Jack, as she looked at Jack with a worried look on her face. She placed a hand on Jack's back as she said "But you feel terrible that Arcee was captured as she protected you" as Jack sighed before he looked down. "I hate that bitch Airachnid. I can't believe that she escaped and ran back to the cons with me as hostage. Now they have Arcee and her sparkling. Who knows what they're doing to her" said Jack with venom in his voice.

Optimus looked at Jack and said "I know your loss, Jack. Arcee was my sparkmate and your protector. She was both our friend and a trusted family member. I was foolish to bond with her all those meta-cycles ago. I should have known that something like this was bound to happen again." "What do you mean by 'again'?" asked Miko. Ratchet looked at Miko for a moment before he said "Arcee wasn't Optimus' first sparkmate, Miko. He was actually bonded to Arcee's sister, Elita-1, back on Cybertron." "He was bonded to Arcee's sister?" said a shocked Jack. Optimus looked at Ratchet and said "Must we talk about this right now?" with a great sorrow in his voice. Ratchet looked down at Optimus and nodded, before returning his gaze to the children. "Optimus can fill you in on the details, but only when he's feeling up to it. He has gone through enough for one day" said Ratchet as he went back to the monitors. Jack looked at Miko as she looked at him as they both had the same thought, _Just what did happen back on Cybertron with Optimus?_

Back aboard the Nemesis, Megatron was walking back to his own quarters. He wanted to frag Arcee after today's battle, especially after what he told Optimus. He didn't care if Arcee was pregnant with that hostile sparkling; he just wanted to hurt her sexually. As Megatron opened up the doors to his quarters, he saw one really angry femme staring back at him. Her servos were on her hips as she stared at him with unblinking optics. "Hello Arcee, my queen. How are…" was all that Megatron could say before Arcee cut him off. "Don't 'hello Arcee' me, Megatron. I heard what you told Optimus through the spark bond. You only interfaced with me once, and as how I remember it, you were the one screaming but in pain. I didn't even have time to fake a scream with you before you were rushed off to the medical bay. You were so pathetic in berth, Megatron, and don't you forget it" said Arcee as she turned and marched off to the berth. Megatron just stood there rooted on the spot as he took in of what Arcee said, before he walked after her a little bit steamed. "Don't forget about it? Listen you little excuse for a warrior, I fragged with many femmes in my lifetime, so I don't see why..." was all that Megatron said before Arcee clawed at his optics.

He snarled a bit, before he saw one really pissed-off femme staring at him very angrily. "Don't you dare try anything" hissed Arcee as her optics narrowed in pure hate. Megatron growled, before walking off to the couch in his berthroom. He reclined on it as he stared at Arcee taking the berth, hogging all of the sheets and the berth itself. Megatron knew better than to fight a pissed-off femme as he offlined his optics and fell into stasis. Arcee was on her back as she rubbed her womb with her servos as a few energon tears fell. She wanted Optimus so bad, and she didn't want this monster to raise her sparkling. She felt the sparkling kick around as it moved. Some parts of her ached from being so swollen, as her body prepared for the birth that was going to occur in a few short months. _I have no idea on how Berserk was able to live for six months by herself when she ran away while pregnant_ thought Arcee as sleep overcame the Autobot.

_"Come on, Arcee. Just push a little bit more" said Optimus as he held Arcee's servo. Arcee pushed a little bit more as she was giving birth to the sparkling. She was trying to give birth to the sparkling for the last fifty-eight hours, and she was exhausted. "Come on, please be born" said Arcee as she continued to push. After one final scream, Arcee had her sparkling come out. Exhausted, she passed out as she saw that she gave birth to baby Ravage…_

_ Arcee woke up days later, and found the entire base in ruins. Struggling to move her legs, Arcee got off the berth and began to walk around the base. There were splatters of energon everywhere, but no bodies of Autobot or human. _What is going on?_ wondered Arcee as she continued to walk around and then down a dark hallway. She heard something coming down the hallway, and Arcee froze. Whatever it was, it was big. "Hello?" said Arcee, but there was no answer. "Is anybody there?" said Arcee before a loud roar answered her. Terrified, Arcee turned around and ran as fast as she could before whatever that thing was could catch her._

_ When she was outside the base, Arcee turned around to find two red eyes glaring at her before another roar answered her. The thing then jumped out of the tunnel, and Arcee found her helm between the thing's jaws. She felt her helm crush beneath the powerful jaws as everything grew dark…_

Megatron jolted awake as Arcee screamed. "What is it now?" groaned Megatron as he walked over to the berth. Arcee was crying with her faceplates in her servos as she was sobbing uncontrollably. Risking Arcee clawing out his optics, Megatron sat on the berth with Arcee and placed a servo on her back. She looked up tear-stained at Megatron as he rubbed her back. "Want to talk about it?" asked Megatron.

After a moment of silence, Arcee nodded as she was pulled to Megatron's side as she told him of the dream that she had. "…and then this thing came out of the shadows and had me in its jaws as it was crushing my helm. I never saw something so horrible before in my dreams. It was worse than Airachnid when she tried to kill June" cried Arcee before she buried her faceplates into Megatron's chassis. Megatron stroked her winglets with one servo as he allowed Arcee to cry into his chassis. "Shh, let it out Arcee, let it out" said Megatron softly. Megatron was patient as Arcee continued to cry for the next hour, before exhaustion overcame her and she fell into stasis. Gently placing Arcee on her side, Megatron lowered himself and wrapped his arms around Arcee as he held her close to him. Stasis overcame him as he felt Arcee tremble before she relaxed.

_Arcee found herself in the middle of the desert when she noticed something standing next to her. Turning her helm, she found a brown four-legged organic creature looking at her while wagging its tail. "Who are you?" asked Arcee. "My name's Scooby-Doo" said the creature. The creature playfully placed its paws on Arcee's shoulders before he licked her face. "Ugh, enough" said Arcee as her faceplates were covered in drool. Scooby-Doo dismounted Arcee, and then began walking. Shrugging, Arcee followed Scooby-Doo through the desert until they came across some footprints. Scooby sniffed the footprints and said "A clue" before he began following them. Arcee felt obligated to follow Scooby as he followed the footprints through the desert._

_After two hours of walking, they came to some cliffs, where Scooby stopped and snarled. "What is it?" asked Arcee. "Something's there" said Scooby as he stared at the top of the cliff. She looked up, and saw something move out of sight. "What the…?" said Arcee before something jumped and landed on the femme. Scooby ran into it, pushing the thing off Arcee. Scooby was protecting Arcee as the femme looked at the thing, and saw a gigantic robotic cat staring at them. Energon leaked from its mouth as it roared and then charged at Arcee and Scooby. Scooby stood his ground before his appearance became more metallic and bulkier. Metallic Scooby held off the cat-beast as the both of them as Arcee felt herself become trapped in sinking sand. The sand sprouted metallic tentacles as they strapped Arcee to the ground before everything grew dark…_

_The darkness clouded Arcee's vision for a while before it grew lighter. She found herself strapped to a berth, and then heard Knockout's laugh. He came out from the shadows, and stared at Arcee. Arcee tried to move, but Knockout laughed again before he got on top of her. He pressed his helm against her helm and said "Are you ready to have some fun, my little motorcycle?" Arcee widened her eyes in fright as Knockout began ripping off both of their armor…_

Arcee woke up with a jolt as she gained awareness of her surroundings. She noticed Megatron's arms were around her, and she relaxed. Strangely, she felt safer in Megatron's arms than not having him around. She noticed a weird metallic pendant around Megatron's neck, and Arcee moved closer to inspect it. She noticed it from earlier that day, but she had a strange feeling that she saw it someplace else as well. The letters "SD" were on it, and Arcee thought for a moment before she realized that she saw the same neck band and pendant from her dream with Scooby-Doo. "Megatron, just who are you?" whispered Arcee before she heard a low growl, and she turned her helm slightly to find Megatron staring at her. He pushed himself up and moved himself until her was only inches away from her faceplates. "Just what are you doing?" snarled Megatron as Arcee felt fear race up and down her spine. Without warning, Megatron pinned Arcee down to the berth with him on top staring down into Arcee's optics.

Arcee felt afraid, and flinched as she looked away, expecting the worse. Oddly, she felt Megatron nuzzle her side helm crests with his lips. Carefully, she onlined one optic, only to find Megatron in an affectionate mood. Arcee was baffled, before Megatron whispered in her audios "I saw your dreams Arcee. I was once Scooby-Doo in a past life" before he resumed nibbling on her side helm crests. That stunned Arcee as her spark skipped a beat. "You, you were Scooby-Doo in a _past_ life?" stammered Arcee. Megatron nodded as he resumed nibbling on her side crests again. "How were you a…a…whatever it was in a past life?" said Arcee. Megatron sighed, and then said "It's part of a long story, Arcee. I'm not in the mood to talk about it tonight." She looked at him, and was silent before she felt one of Megatron's servos move someplace. "Megatron, will you stop doing that?" said Arcee. Megatron smirked, and then continued to nibble on her side crests. "Remember what happened last time?" said Arcee before he stopped. "You know how to ruin a mech's good time, don't you, my queen?" said Megatron. Arcee smirked, then nuzzled against his chassis and said "You know I do."

_Author's note: We looked into Arcee's dreams here. As for the monster in her dreams, we'll find out who that is soon._


	3. Pregnancies

_I do not own Transformers. As a warning, this chapter is a little bit dark._

The next day, Knockout was running a few scans when Airachnid came in. "So, how's the punishment going?" said Knockout. "The Insecticons got me pregnant" said Airachnid. "Mhmm, yes…what?" said Knockout as he looked at Airachnid. Sure enough, there was a large bump in Airachnid's midsection. Knockout just stared at the bump before he found his voice and said "How can this be? You were only onboard for five months, and you look as if you've been pregnant for three times as long. What happened?" Airachnid glared at Knockout before she said "Since the Insecticons were willing to do anything to me to pledge loyalty to Megatron, he suggested that they mate with me to produce more warriors. Apparently, I'm pregnant with their spawn, but I don't know with how many of those things are in my uterus now. They're kicking like a number of wreckers trying to determine who's the strongest." Knockout felt a little pity for Airachnid as she hissed as the sparklings were kicking at her uterine lining again as she got on the berth. He punched in a few codes into the computer as the scanning began on Airachnid's stomach.

She was patient as the computer scanned her as Knockout looked at the screen. He shook his helm then looked at Airachnid and said "From the looks of things, you're pregnant with at least twenty sparklings. It's hard to tell because they're all moving and they're covering each other, but the count's at least twenty." Airachnid stared at Knockout and stammered "Tw-twen-twenty sparklings? How can that be?" "Well, it's because more organic-structured Cybertronians like yourself and the Insecticons can have more than three sparklings at once, but a count this high is unheard of. I've heard of five sparklings born at once, but at least twenty? There's something unique about your fertility and your bio-structure" said Knockout. Airachnid glared at Knockout and said "Of course, I'd rather give birth to twenty sparklings at once than have your looks." "Must you point that out? I've been miserable like this since Bumblebee and Arcee destroyed my beauty. I don't know what type of revenge that I will give to Bumblebee, but I will certainly get my revenge with Arcee. You see, Megatron told me to give her chassis implants and modified winglets, as well as making her valve tighter, so I'll get my revenge when I'm modifying her. He doesn't know how long the procedure will go, so he won't be in here all the time. I'll use that opportunity to get her to feel my big…" said Knockout before Airachnid laughed. "What's so funny?" said Knockout as he stared at Airachnid. "I've seen your thing Knockout. It's really not all that impressive" laughed Airachnid. Knockout just glared at Airachnid as she continued to laugh.

Meanwhile, Megatron was sleeping with Arcee when an Eradicon came banging in on the door. Megatron groaned, before he got up and answered it. "What is it this time?" he groaned. "We've deciphered another relic location, Lord Megatron" said the Eradicon. He looked at the Eradicon and said "And this couldn't have waited until after I had woken up? You do realize that you disturbed me from a good sleeping cuddle with Arcee, don't you?" "I'm sorry about waking you, Lord Megatron" said the Eradicon. Megatron sighed, and then said "Since I'm up, you might as well show me the location of this new relic." "Of course, Lord Megatron" said the Eradicon as the two headed for the control center of the Nemesis.

Megatron was looking at the new coordinates on the screen. The location was at Stonehenge, in what was left of England. He looked at the Eradicon and said "Set coordinates for the next relic" before leaving for his recharging chambers. The Eradicon thought to himself, _I really have to get a mate like Arcee one of these solar cycles. Primus, what I wouldn't give to spend a night with her._ He continued to type in commands as the ship itself turned and headed for England. The energon power core at the heart of the ship placed in another cube of energon of the power core. What every Decepticon on the ship forgot was that there were still some dark energon cubes in the ship's power control center. All that was needed was for the claw to pick one and place it in the power core.

Arcee was sleeping when Megatron returned to his recharging chambers. He climbed on the berth, and placed a servo on Arcee's lump. He then nuzzled the back of Arcee's neck, before he fell into recharge again. He was dreaming of Arcee with her modifications and being his glitch.

"OW! Must you whack me like that? I've lost so much of my former beauty as it is!" shouted Knockout at Airachnid. "Well, you're the one who said 'Primus, you're fat. You must weigh as much as Optimus and Bulkhead combined'" said Airachnid. She continued to glare at Knockout as he continued to make sure that all of Airachnid's sparklings were healthy. The examination continued for the next hour, before Knockout allowed Airachnid to return to her own recharging chambers. Knockout watched Airachnid leave, before returning to the screens, thinking _Primus, does she need to wear a maternity dress. For a femme, she does not look good without her armor while pregnant. Sure, Arcee is hot, but Airachnid? I so look forward to when I get to modify her body._ Knockout heard a few screams of "Aaaaahhhh! My optics, my optics. The image is burned into my processor! Somebody, please sever my helm from my body! Primus, are you fat! Quick, somebody claw out my optics!" "Airachnid, I know that you're trying to seduce me, and it's not working. I've already seen Arcee armorless while pregnant, and she makes pregnancy look attractive" said Dreadwing. Knockout turned his helm towards the door before he shook his helm and resumed working. _Dreadwing really needs to spend a night with a femme if he wasn't horrified by Airachnid's pregnancy look_ thought Knockout.

Arcee awoke an hour later, only to find Megatron had an arm around her womb. She nuzzled Megatron until he yawned before waking up. He nuzzled her with his helm, before Arcee said "Uh, Megatron, could you let go of me? I have to…you know." "Huh, oh, sure" he said as he removed his arm from Arcee as she got up. Megatron got up as well and left. He needed to work out some plans to claim the next artifact and the latest battle plans in case the Autobots showed up.

A few hours passed before the Nemesis had reached its location. Megatron left with some Insecticon warriors, Knockout, and a few Eradicons to obtain the relic. When they got there, the Eradicons began scanning the site for the relic. Knockout, on the other hand, kept on whining on how the last time that he went on a relic-finding mission, he got scratched up and his armor became so dented. "Will you shut up, Knockout? You whine like a sparkling" snarled Megatron. "Lord Megatron, we found it! It's beneath the center rock!" exclaimed an Eradicon. "Good, begin digging" commanded Megatron. The Insecticons moved the center block, and the Eradicons began excavating beneath where it once was. The digging continued for the next two hours, until a cry of "Found it!" echoed from the hole. The Eradicons came out with an object that looked like a sword of some sort, with a very sharp blade. Megatron gave off a sinister smile as he held the relic and said "The Star Sabre at long last. I've waited millennia to hold this relic." "A sword? Doesn't Dreadwing have a large enough sword?" asked Knockout. Megatron chuckled as he looked down at his medic and said "Seriously Knockout, you don't recognize one of the relics developed by the minibots of so long ago? It is believed that one of the original primes helped in the making of this relic. It's a shame that the other two relics that go with this one aren't here" before he turned around and headed back for the ship. Knockout shook his helm before he headed back. He needed some dents buffed out.

Arcee was on the berth reading a data pad when Megatron walked in. He nuzzled Arcee as she stroked his chin. He placed a servo on her womb as he began nibbling at a side crest on her helm. She smiled as Megatron gave her affection, when one of Megatron's servos wandered low again. "Megatron please, how many times have I told you to stop it" sighed Arcee. Megatron grunted, and then moved the servo back onto Arcee's bump, and the sparkling kicked. "Ow" hissed Arcee. "Are you all right, Arcee?" asked Megatron as he sat down on the berth next to Arcee. She nodded, and then said "It only hurts if the sparkling kicks too hard. It's been doing that a lot lately, but I think that it's because it knows that I'm not at the Autobot base. It never kicked this hard, especially with Optimus around." Megatron grunted, then said "The second that the sparkling is born, I'll raise it so it will be a fine Decepticon. It might even be the next Liege Maximo if it is trained properly."

Arcee stared at Megatron wide-opticed, then said "There is no way that I'll allow you to touch my sparkling, Megatron. I'd rather it remain in my womb than give birth to it aboard this ship and let you touch it." Megatron grabbed Arcee by her throat and snarled "Listen, you glitch. As important as your sparkling-birthing is to my plans, I need the one in your womb even more. I've tried to be nice to you, but it looks as if being nasty to you would be much better." Arcee felt fear flood her energon streams in her body as Megatron stared at her malevolently.

Hours later, Arcee was on the floor with a chain and collar around her neck. Megatron did find a few ways to rape her, but in ways that she didn't expect. Her eyes were blank as she held her legs close to her body. Her winglets were dented, she had scratches on her body, and she felt so used. Her mind was empty as she subconsciously rubbed her legs as the ship turned to its next destination.

Three weeks have passed, and Megatron was in the mood to cuddle. How he loved to fondle the femme in her helpless state, with her will broken and that spark to escape extinguished. He walked down the corridors of the ship down to his berthroom.

Arcee was in a far corner of the room when Megatron entered. Ever since Megatron had begun to hurt her three weeks ago, she hasn't refueled a lot, nor did she recharge a lot either. Her whole body system was off, and neglect was beginning to take a toll on her body. A yank on her neck collar caused her to choke and fall over as the warlord dragged her to her berth. He yanked up the chain, until he was optic-level with Arcee. The collar was suffocating her, but Megatron wasn't paying attention to Arcee's pain as he said sinisterly "Looks like it's up to you to satisfy me again. But don't worry, my queen. After you give birth, you'll be able to pleasure me all the time." He then roughly threw Arcee onto the berth as he too got on the berth. He pulled the femme close to his body as his sharp claws began twisting her winglets.

Arcee's breath hitched, then she began foaming at the mouth as her body began to convulse uncontrollably. Her optics began to roll in the back of her helm as her breathing became shallow and fast. "Arcee?" said Megatron as he watched the femme convulse and twitch. Megatron became worried as he broke the chain on Arcee's collar, and then rushed her to Knockout's medical bay. He knew that something was wrong with Arcee.

Knockout was busy buffing out his dents when Megatron came running in. "What is it now, Megatron? Did you suffer another wound from the femme?" said Knockout sarcastically. "Knockout, it's serious" said Megatron as he held Arcee's convulsing form. Knockout noticed, and he had a grave look on his faceplates. "To the berth" said Knockout as he led Megatron to an empty berth. Megatron placed Arcee down on the berth, and Knockout began operating on the femme.

Megatron had to assist the medic, but after several long hours, they both managed to get Arcee to stop convulsing. Knockout ran a few tests on her, and he looked stern before he gave the same look to Megatron. "Arcee was close to dying today. She's been under tremendous stress, and she hasn't gotten a lot of recharge or refueling lately. The sparkling's own life is in trouble as well. I'm afraid that both will offline soon" said Knockout. Megatron snarled, and then roared at the medic "Just keep her online! I need both the femme and the sparkling for my future plans to destroy the Autobots!" Knockout was scared, but he held his ground and said "I'm not the one responsible if she offlines. She needs to be refueling more, and more importantly, she needs you to be nice to her to avoid offlining. I noticed the dents on her that you gave her, and they're part of the reason why she has so much stress. If you keep this up, she'll offline regardless!"

Megatron snarled, and then said "I've tried to be nice to her, and she rejected me. That glitch didn't want me to raise her sparkling to become a Decepticon! What am I supposed to do?" Knockout was silent, and then thought for a moment as he looked over a few scans of the sparkling. "Hmm, from the looks of the sparkling's scans, it looks more like as if it will grow up to become a Decepticon. I think that I have an idea on how we (Megatron glared at Knockout), er, you can get the sparkling to become a Decepticon regardless of the mother's approval" said Knockout. "I'm listening" said Megatron. "After the sparkling is born, it gets raised by the Insecticons, but you're going to have to milk Arcee for her sparkling energon to feed it. On top of that, you're the one who has to nurse it. The main problem would be Arcee trying to get back her sparkling, but you just need to keep her chained to your berth until she becomes broken again" said Knockout. Megatron then gave this cold smile as he said "Knockout, I must admit, you have proven your worth on this ship from time to time."

Hours later, Arcee woke up to find herself on Megatron's berth, with Megatron cuddling her. She trembled, and then rubbed her womb. _How I wish that I could offline the sparkling before Megatron gets to it_ thought Arcee as a few energon tears appeared in her optics. The mech let off a low growl as he nibbled on her side crests. The sparkling kicked as Arcee hissed. With each passing day, her pregnancy was becoming harder and harder for her. "Arcee?" asked Megatron as he stopped his nibbling and cuddling on her. She looked up with fearful optics, and noticed that Megatron looked both worried and concerned. "Arcee, what is it?" he asked. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She then looked away and offlined her optics. Arcee had remembered from the last few weeks, whenever she would open her mouth, Megatron would hit her.

Megatron lowered his head, and then began licking at her side crests again. Arcee kept on wincing as if he was causing her pain, but he knew that she usually enjoyed this. "Arcee, my queen, what is it?" asked Megatron again. He felt Arcee's winglets tremble, before she spoke in a frightened voice "It's…it's you. I can't forget what you have done to me over the last few weeks. Do you expect me to forget what you've done to me so easily? You're killing me so slowly, Megatron." She felt Megatron's servos move to her breasts before he pulled her closer to him, as he nuzzled against her helm. The both of them were quiet for a long time.

Back at the Autobot base, Jack was with Miko on his bed. For the last two years, the humans have gotten their own rooms within the base. Miko had her head resting on Jack's chest, as Jack stroked her hair with one hand as his other arm held her close to his body. The both of them were awake, and Jack was constantly thinking of what was happening to Arcee ever since she was taken from the Autobots.

_Jack was in a crevice between two large boulders as Airachnid was chipping away the stone. One look at her and he knew that Airachnid was pregnant for several months. Soon, she reached in with a servo to grab Jack when suddenly a fat blue blur knocked Airachnid away from Jack. He heard two femmes screaming as the two of them fought to the death. Gathering his courage, Jack peeked out from his rocky hiding hole and saw Arcee fighting Airachnid. The both of them were wearing some modified body armor to protect their unborn sparklings (as well as their large breasts), but if the scene wasn't so serious, it would look hilarious. It looked as if two female sumo wrestlers with blades were fighting each other, but this time, the stakes were high. One wrong move; and the losing femme would have her sparkling (or sparklings) perish inside of her._

_Jack was watching the battle when he saw Airachnid lose her balance and fall. Arcee prepared herself for the finishing blow when a loud screech caught their attention. An Insecticon appeared, and he rammed into Arcee. She screamed in pain, and then her servos flew to her womb. The Insecticon placed himself between the Autobot femme and Airachnid as he transformed into his robot form and stood his ground. He growled at Arcee, and then he approached her with his claws extended. "Hardshell, stand down!" called out Dreadwing as he flew down and landed besides the Insecticon. The Insecticon turned his head and looked at the seeker and said "Why should I spare this femme? She nearly offlined my sparklings!" Dreadwing gave him a cold stare and said "Megatron wants to have her brought back to the Nemesis alive. He said that he wants to have her as a mate."_

_While the two Decepticons were arguing, Arcee began crawling towards Jack._

"Jack?" asked Miko. "Hmm?" replied Jack. "What were you thinking?" she asked. He sighed, and then said "I was just thinking of Arcee. She managed to get me to safety before…" he fell silent, then started after a moment of silence "Before Silas got to Arcee and knocked her out cold. He smashed her head with his hammer, and he grabbed a hold of her before a Ground Bridge opened up and he dragged Arcee into it. I don't know what is going on with her, but I'm scared for her." Miko was silent as well, before she looked up at him and said "Jack, with what has happened to Berserk and Arcee, I'm afraid of becoming pregnant." Jack looked down at her and said "You're not pregnant, right? Because I'm far too young to become a father just yet." She shook her head, and then said "No, I'm not. I'm just afraid of becoming pregnant…ever. If two pregnant femmes have gone through what they have, then I want to be sterile. I'm afraid if I get pregnant, then something like that will happen to me."

"Miko, listen. If you ever do get pregnant, I'll be right here for you" said Jack as Miko shook her head, then said "Soundwave has rejected Berserk, and she had to live on her own for five months, and now Arcee is with Megatron. The both of them were pregnant, and now, neither Optimus nor any of us can get either of them back. What happens if I get pregnant and something bad happens to me, and you can't find me?" Miko was trembling at this point, so Jack pushed himself up and brought her closer to him, as he rested his chin on her head as he said "Shh, Miko, I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. I promise that I will always care for you, and that I won't ever leave you." Miko sighed, then said "Optimus has said that he would never leave Arcee, and now, look at where she is. What hope do I have if I get pregnant?" Jack said nothing as he continued to hold Miko close to him. He had no answers for her.

_Author's note: I wanted to portray Miko as a little bit smarter here than in the show (for starters, she is several years older here.) There are also lots of fan-fiction out there where Miko is Jack's mate and she happens to be pregnant (I love those stories, by the way), but I wanted to portray her as being frightened of getting pregnant with what has happened to Berserk and Arcee. I also wanted Jack and Miko here as a couple that doesn't engage in sex all of the time (but…they do that when they're bored.) As for any possible sex scenes between Arcee and Megatron, I'm using a quote that I saw on the Simpsons once "TOMORROW NIGHT: ENTERTAIN YOURSELVES, DAMMIT!" or in my case "USE YOUR IMAGINATION, DAMMIT!" This line is purely for entertainment reasons._


	4. Are you Liege Maximo or Dinobot?

_I do not own Transformers. In this chapter, I am running a contest to determine the name for Arcee's and Optimus' sparkling. I will resume the story once a name has been selected. I will give credit for the name at the top of the next chapter (which will be after a name has been selected.)_

Three months had passed since Arcee had her seizure, and she was resting on Megatron's berth. The sparkling was supposed to have come a month ago, but it refused to come out. She had her servos rubbing her stomach, as she wondered if the sparkling knew that it was being born on the Nemesis. Arcee offlined her optics as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Arcee found herself on the Manganese Mountain ranges on Cybertron. It was a barren place, with its tall mountains reaching towards the sky. A monstrous roar was heard, and Arcee activated her arm blades. She scanned all areas for any threats, but she couldn't see anything. "Show yourself, monster" Arcee said as a roar answered her. A shadow jumped down from the sky, and it landed before Arcee. The cat-like creature and Arcee circled each other, before the cat struck first. It clawed at Arcee, but she countered-attacked by slashing at the beast's face. The cat roared, before it struck with its tail at Arcee. Arcee gave a cry of both pain and agony as the tail hit its mark on her womb. The femme fell to the ground, as she felt something trashing inside her, then…stillness._

_Arcee pushed herself up, despite the great pain, and glared back at the cat creature and screamed "YOU MONSTER!" Arcee then began slashing at the cat beast with all of her energy, but as the cat tried, it couldn't fight back. Soon, there was a dying cat monster as Arcee held it by its neck as her arm transformed into a blaster. She held her blaster up to the creature's faceplates and said "Any last words?" The cat looked at Arcee and said "Why, Mama, why?" Arcee looked angry as she said "I've never seen you before until you appeared at the Autobot base." "Why, Mama, why did you forget me?" said the cat creature as its armor began dissolving into rust flakes in the wind. The rust continued to flake away, making the cat creature shrink until…_

"_Ravage?" said Arcee as she now held the cat sparkling in her servo. Betrayal and hurt were on Ravage's faceplates as her optics became dim as she said "Why Mama, why? Why did you forget about me?" "Ravage?" said Arcee again as she saw the sparkling die. "RAVAGE!" screamed Arcee._

A sudden kicking brought Arcee out of her dream as her servos flew to her womb as she began screaming in pain. _No, please, don't be born_ thought Arcee as she screamed as she felt the second contraction hit hard. She felt something trying to claw its way out of Arcee, before she felt something sharp puncture her insides.

An Eradicon was walking down the hallway when he heard Arcee scream. _Why Arcee would scream like that _puzzled the Eradicon. Megatron was out with a number of his troops to find the next relic, Starscream was in his room due to a certain 'incident' with Megatron, Airachnid was in her room because her pregnancy had advanced so far that she couldn't walk anymore, Dreadwing was training while Shockwave was in his lab and Knockout was in the med bay. The Eradicon placed a servo to his chin as he thought why Arcee was screaming like she was. Her sparkling was a month late from being born, so… The Eradicon's visor widened in shock, then looked to Megatron's room as his legs shook. Arcee was in labor.

Inside of Megatron's berthroom, Arcee was pushing hard as she tried spreading her legs as far as they would go, but it seemed as if the sparkling was…stuck. An Eradicon came bursting through the door, then took one look at the sight before him before he passed out. "Primus, no…" said Arcee before another contraction hit harder than before as she screamed again.

From the hallway, Hardshell had heard some screaming, and then saw an Eradicon passed out in front of Megatron's room. The Insecticon cocked his head, and then approached the Eradicon. When he got there, he saw Arcee in a tremendous amount of pain, along with a lot of energon leaking out from her. "Femme, what's going on?" snarled Hardshell. Arcee looked at him and screamed "I'm giving birth here! What does it look like?" "Oooh, my processor" said the Eradicon as he came too. Hardshell looked at him and snarled "Get to your pedes and alert Knockout that the femme is giving birth." The Eradicon looked at Arcee again, and then passed out again. Hardshell shook his helm and muttered "I'll deal with you later." He turned to Arcee and picked her off the berth, then ran to Knockout's medical bay. He knew that Megatron would be most displeased if his mate and the sparkling were to die in his berthroom.

In the med bay, Knockout was busy buffing out some dents in his armor. He was buffing out a dent in his arm when he heard some loud screaming, followed by Hardshell breaking down the medical bay doors. "Hardshell, ever head of knocking?" shouted Knockout. "The femme is giving birth, Knockout" snarled Hardshell. Knockout turned around, and he saw Arcee in pain while giving birth in Hardshell's arms. "That has just got to be the most disturbing thing that I've ever seen" said Knockout, before he came to his senses and said "Place her on that berth." Hardshell did so, and for the moment, Arcee seemed to be okay, but then she stopped breathing.

Hardshell poked at her a few times, then looked at Knockout and snarled "She's not breathing." "What!" shouted Knockout. He raced over to Arcee, and she seemed to be offline. "Ok, ok, she's not breathing" said Knockout in a panicky voice "If she dies, and Megatron finds her body here, it'll be my head!" Hardshell just looked at Knockout, then hit him hard in the head. "Ow! Watch the paint!" shouted Knockout, then punched Hardshell back. The two of them got into a fist-fight, then Hardshell hit Knockout hard on the helm, making the medic fall hard onto Arcee's womb. This had an effect on the sparkling, which began moving and Arcee awoke suddenly, then screamed "AHA! HE'S RIPPING ME APART!" Knockout then looked at Arcee and shouted back to her "I just fell on you!" Arcee then glared at Knockout and shouted back "Not you, the sparkling!"

Knockout then said "Oh…well, this is new." Hardshell then looked at Knockout and snarled "What is? For you to not know how to do your medical work?" Knockout then looked at Hardshell and said "No, for a femme to be in this much pain. She sounds more as if she's dying than giving birth." He then turned around to get some special equipment, then placed a special camera on a cable inside Arcee's… "Whoo, that's cold!" exclaimed Arcee. Knockout just looked at her and shook his helm, then went to the computer to boot up the screen. "Ok, as we see here, the sparkling is…" said Knockout before the sparkling spotted the camera, then shredded it with its claws "…a thing from my worst nightmares." Knockout then punched in a few commands, then the computer began scanning Arcee with its lasers and other equipment.

It took a few minutes, but the computer presented a three-dimensional view of what the sparkling looked like. "What, there's no way that this is Optimus' sparkling" said Knockout as he stared at the screen before him. The sparkling looked to be a triple-changer, with a hybrid of satellite and seeker wings, sharp claws, spiked battle armor, sharp teeth, a V-shaped horn on its head (it started above the eyebrows, then curved outwards), and had truck-wheels on its back. Knockout saw the sparkling try to tunnel its way out of Arcee by clawing at her uterine lining, making the femme scream. The medic went paler in the faceplates than usual, as he thought _If that sparkling offlines Arcee, Megatron would blame me for not keeping her alive!_ Knockout then looked at Hardshell and said "We have got to get that thing out of Arcee before it offlines her! Quick, we've got to cut Arcee open!"

"What?" shouted Arcee. Knockout looked at her, then said "Listen femme, that thing has too many spines and it's too big to go out your port. We're going to have to cut through your protoform to get the sparkling out of your body, before it claws your way out though you." Hardshell looked at Knockout and said "We? What do you mean by we?" Knockout looked at Hardshell and said "I can't get the sparkling out of her by myself. I'm going to need an assistant to grab hold of the sparkling after I cut her open." As Arcee listened to both Knockout's and Hardshell's conversation, she suddenly felt light-headed, then passed out. Knockout and Hardshell looked at her, then the medic said "Well, at least we got her to stasis mode. Next, we have to numb her body, and then cut her open. I hope to Primus that Megatron doesn't walk in while we're taking out the sparkling though her protoform."

Megatron had just gotten back on the ship with the very powerful Requiem Blaster. He now had three Iacon relics in his possession, and he couldn't be happier. He was walking back to his berthroom (in hopes of cuddling with Arcee) when he stopped and saw an Eradicon passed out in the doorway to his berthroom. He rushed up to him, then looked in his room, and saw lots of energon on his berth, with no Arcee. He looked down, then picked up the Eradicon and began slapping him, shouting "Ok, where's Arcee?" This woke up the Eradicon, shocked and confused, as he said "Ow! I saw her…" as he paused, then said "giving birth." Megatron just stared at the Eradicon in shock, then shouted at him "So where is she?" "I, I don't know. I remember seeing Hardshell, then I blacked out" said the Eradicon. Megatron snarled, then said "Then we'll have to find both Arcee and Hardshell. Hopefully, he had enough sense to take her to the med bay."

Megatron had to drag the Eradicon to the medical bay (the Eradicon was screaming the whole way), when they saw the smashed medical bay doors. They both heard Knockout scream "AAAHHHAAHHH! IT'S TEARING OFF MY FACEPLATES! GET IT OFF OF ME, HARDSHELL!" which was followed by "I said the sparkling, not my faceplates!" Panicking, Megatron rushed into the medical bay to find Hardshell, Knockout, something trying to rip off his faceplates, and Arcee on the berth with her midsection cut open. "Ok, what is going on here?" shouted Megatron. Knockout just stared at Megatron before he snarled "Well, this little terror from the Pit is trying to tear off my faceplates." Megatron just stared at him, then walked over as he grabbed the sparkling, then yanked it off of Knockout's head. "Ow…" said Knockout as he felt where the sparkling was clawing onto his head. "Just why is my queen on the berth with her midsection cut open, and what is this thing?" questioned Megatron as he pointed to the sparkling in his servo. The sparkling was clawing at Megatron's wrist, but it didn't have too much effect on the warlord. "Well, the reason that we had to cut open Arcee was because that thing was inside of her. Apparently, the spines and wings, not to mention its size, couldn't come out of Arcee the normal way so we had to cut her open to get it out" shouted Knockout.

The warlord stared at Knockout for a moment, then looked at the sparkling. Its body armor was colored a very dark blue, almost black. The armor was regal-looking, and its faceplates were white, with some black stripes beneath the optics. The optics themselves were a light blue, reminiscent of its sire Optimus. The sparkling screeched at Megatron, revealing a row of sharp dentals in his little mouth. Megatron gave a sinister smile, then looked at Knockout and Hardshell and said "This little sparkling will make a fine warrior. Hardshell, take this little one and raise him with the other Insecticons. I want him to be raised to become a mighty gladiator." Hardshell bowed, then said "As you wish, Lord Megatron." He reached for the sparkling, but it clamped its sharp dentals hard on the Insecticon's digits. The Insecticon screeched, then Hardshell attempted to claw at the sparkling, but he accidentally hurt Megatron when he clawed at the sparkling. Megatron then glared angrily at Hardshell, then let go of the sparkling as he punched at the Insecticon. While the two were in a fistfight, the sparkling spotted its creator, then approached the berth. Utilizing its claws, the sparkling climbed up the berth and sat next to its mother. He let off a cry, then nuzzled at Arcee's protoform.

While his warlord and the Insecticon were in a fistfight, Knockout sighed, then looked at the Eradicon next to him and said "With that little terror next to its creator, I can't get close to Arcee's berth to seal up her midsection. We only have a matter of breems until Arcee offlines. If she does, Megatron will have both of our heads." The Eradicon looked at him and said "We? What do you mean by 'our heads?' You're the doctor around here." Knockout shook his helm, then said "Megatron doesn't care. He cares a lot about Arcee…for the berth, anyway. If the both of us don't work together to seal up Arcee, he'll offline the both of us, regardless if you help me or not." The Eradicon gulped, then began approaching the berth.

As soon as he got close enough, the sparkling looked up at the Eradicon. He let off a screech, then sprang from his position on the berth, and began clawing at the Eradicon's visor. He screamed and began flailing his arms as he ran around blind. While the Eradicon was distracting the sparkling, Knockout began his work on sealing up Arcee's midsection. Hardshell was busy fighting Megatron, but the both of them stopped as they watched the Eradicon run around with the sparkling on his faceplates. Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as Hardshell let off a snicker of his own. It took only one meta-cycle to close Arcee's midsection, but soon she was in stable condition again.

Knockout wiped his brow with a servo, then let out a breath of relief to know that his spark would still be online to see another solar cycle. "How long until she can have sparklings again, Knockout?" asked Megatron. The doctor looked up at Megatron, then said "I'm afraid that she'll have to rest for at least two deca-cycles before she can even mate again, my lord." The warlord let off a snarl, then said "Since she can't get pregnant for two deca-cycles, I want her winglets modified." "Have you chosen a design?" asked Knockout. "It'll take about ten solar cycles, but I should have a design on how I want my queen's winglets modified. After she's finished producing sparkling energon for this little warrior" said Megatron as he pointed to the little terror clawing at the Eradicon's faceplates "give her chassis implants. I want a way for her to entertain me for the deca-cycles that I can't mate with her" before he turned around and left the med bay.

The medic sighed, then the screaming Eradicon (he was flailing his arms) as the sparkling was trying to claw off his faceplates. "Now, only if we could stop that Eradicon from screaming" said Knockout as he continued to watch the Eradicon scream as he ran around in circles, but then he ran smack into a wall. The sparkling was a little bit stunned, then looked around and saw Hardshell approaching him. The sparkling let off a screech, but was picked up by the Insecticon as he looked at the sparkling and said "Lord Megatron has ordered me to raise you to become a mighty warrior." The sparkling screeched again, and tried to claw at the Insecticon, but it was a futile attempt as Hardshell carried the sparkling off to the Insecticon barracks. Knockout shook his helm again, then sighed and said "At least now I can have some quality time to buff out my dents, especially the ones that the little terror has given me."

A week has passed since the birthing of the youngest Prime, and Arcee was still unconscious. Knockout had to drain the sparkling energon from her chassis (he was enjoying it with the methods that he'd used,) and Megatron has taken the liberty of feeding the little warrior. During the first few days, the sparkling was forced to drink the energon from the cube, but has grown more obedient over the growing days. Megatron had a sense of pride as he fed the little Prime, as if he was its actual sire. _One solar cycle, I will sire my own sparklings with Arcee. Perhaps they will grow up to be mighty warriors as this one is proving_ thought Megatron as the sparkling lapped up the energon.

Six months had passed since the sparkling was born, and Arcee was resting on the berth in Megatron's chambers. Her servos were over her breasts as she thought about multiple thoughts at the same time. Some were on the fact that she has never seen her sparkling, others were on what was going on with it and what the Decepticons were doing to her sparkling. She was never told the gender of her sparkling, nor what it looked like, or what its body structure was. About the only thing that the sparkling had gotten from its creator's existence was her sparkling energon, but Megatron was the one that milked Arcee and took the energon in a cube. Whenever Megatron would milk Arcee, he would often squeeze too hard for her, and her breasts were very sore afterwards. On top of that, whenever Megatron came back after feeding the sparkling, he would rape Arcee in hopes of getting her pregnant again.

As Arcee was thinking, she heard the doors open and in stepped Megatron. He walked up to her and nuzzled Arcee as his lips nipped at her side crests. "Arcee, my queen" he said "Today is the day that Knockout gets to modify your winglets. You'll soon be irresistible to me." Arcee took this in, and then said "Well, you may look forward to it, but I don't. You told me that I will be getting modified winglets, but to me that translate as your way of telling me that I'll get raped more than before." Megatron stopped his nibbling, then looked at Arcee and said "Knockout has told me that I can't molest you for a few deca-cycles as your winglets reform themselves, but he did tell me that he will give you chassis implants. Even then, your chassis will be off-limits to my servos for a few more deca-cycles, but I can play as much with your…" "Megatron, please, I don't need details. Even though the things you mentioned haven't happened to me yet, I can't get them out of my processor" said Arcee as she pushed back the warlord.

Megatron smirked, then said to her "But, there is something that I do need to go into detail, my dear Arcee. Shockwave has developed a serum that will allow your sparkling to become an adult. He will even upload programs into his processor so he can fight and kill your Autobots with sheer force and brutality. For you, that means that your sparkling energon is no longer needed by him; your last line of connection to your sparkling. I have never even told him that you're online, and I intend to tell him that you are just a wet nurse to the other sparklings. You are not to even speak to him, but after Shockwave is finished with him, I'll allow you to see him once. After that, you are to avoid him at all costs, whether on this ship or on Cybertron."

Arcee looked down as a few tears formed in her optics. She felt Megatron pick her up and carry her down to the medical bay. Her last line to her sparkling is being severed by Megatron and Shockwave; now, she felt as if she was nothing to the sparkling. He would probably never know who his real sire and creator are, what it is like to be comforted by a parent, or even grow up like a normal sparkling. No, he is now a drone to the Decepticon army…make that a blindly loyal warrior to Megatron, just like Soundwave before he met Berserk. Arcee thought back to when she was a surrogate creator to Ravage, as more tears welled up in her optics. Those few months with Ravage would probably be the closest that Arcee would ever be in becoming a creator. Now in Megatron's possession, she is only a method for bearing sparklings for the Decepticon cause. She wasn't even a true creator.

"There, her winglets are now back in their protoform stage, Lord Megatron. They just need to be modified and stretched to fit the size of the wing designs that you provided for me" said Knockout. Megatron, on the other hand, didn't hear Knockout as he stared at Arcee's winglets. Since her winglets were in protoform format, they were sparkly silver in a membrane-like wing form. They fluttered slowly as if they were fins on an elegant tropical fish as Arcee moved them. He didn't notice that Knockout was talking to him until he heard "Uh, Lord Megatron? Have you heard anything that I said? Hello, anybody in there?" "Hmm?" said Megatron as he looked down at the medic. "I said that I can't apply the designs for her wings until after I stretched the protoform winglets to the correct size. For that, she's going to have to consume a lot of energon and she needs a diet of the correct minerals. Fortunately, many of these minerals for her are found within the coastline region known as…" as Knockout checked a data pad "…California, and this other region known as…Alaska. She should be ready for her winglet modification in a few deca-cycles."

"…mmm, uh Knockout, is it possible for Arcee to keep her protoform winglets for a few stellar cycles?" asked Megatron. Both Knockout and Arcee stared at Megatron in shock as he continued, "The reason that I want her winglets in their protoform stage is that I have imagined them to be so…" "Flexible?" asked Knockout. "No, but…sexy" said Megatron. Knockout stared at Megatron, then said "Are you serious? There's a good chance that they could easily be torn off by you." With that comment, Arcee's optics widened, then looked at her unprotected winglets in fright. Megatron then rubbed the back of his neck, then said "Well, with Arcee's winglets like that, I considered them more for cuddling that something used in rape." "If having my winglets in their protoform stage prevents me from getting raped by you, then I'll even give birth to twin sparklings for you" said Arcee.

As the three of them were talking about Arcee's winglets, Airachnid came into the med bay as she said "Knockout, I'm about to give birth to my second swarm of Insecticons." "That's my cue for me to take my queen and to cuddle with her in my berth room" said Megatron as he picked up Arcee and left the med bay, leaving Knockout with Airachnid in labor. "Great, just what I need: more sparklings trying to tear off my faceplates" grumbled Knockout.

Back in Megatron's berth room, the warlord was cuddling with his queen. Arcee hissed in delight as Megatron's servos wandered up and down her body, rubbing in circular motions on her protoform and body armor. Her body went rigid as Megatron placed his lips on her protoform winglets, nibbling on them gently. He then stopped nibbling on her winglets as he began kissing Arcee gently on her lips, as he said "You know, my queen, as much fun as I had raping you, I think that I prefer cuddling you even more." Arcee smirked, then playfully suckered punched him on his cheek as she said "And I'd preferred it if you allowed both myself and my sparkling rejoin the Autobots again." Megatron chuckled, then said "You know as well as I do that I can't allow that, my queen." Arcee smirked again as she scratched Megatron's chin with a digit as she said "We'll see about that when Optimus defeats you in battle and comes to my rescue." Megatron chucked a bit, then said "That is, if he gets past all of my warriors first, my queen." "We'll see about that, bucket-head" said Arcee as Megatron began stroking her crest on her helm.

About a day later, Megatron had brought Arcee's sparkling to Shockwave. The sparkling screamed, but Shockwave administered a serum to silence the sparkling. "How long until he is a warrior ready for combat, Shockwave?" asked Megatron. "It will take about a stellar-cycle and a half, my liege" said Shockwave. Megatron gave a curt nod, then left Shockwave's lab. Shockwave stared at the sparkling in his servos and his optic glowed a bright red. He will make this sparkling rival Predaking's ferociousness and killing instincts; a true experiment to be proud of in his long life as a scientist.

_A year and a half later…_

Megatron was standing in Shockwave's lab with Arcee. She was covered in scars from hundreds of nights of raping, her chassis was larger than before, and her winglets were now fully-sized wings with little diamonds embedded in them; a real trophy femme for any proud mech. Starscream was there as well; his body covered in scars similar to that of Arcee's, and his abdomen was swollen as well. Silas was there; bearing scars from battling Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen. Right before them, a massive mech was floating in a pool of dark energon. His spines on his armor were massive, his wings long with shatter-proof glass. The horns on his head had long become golden-pink, as his armor became a pitch-black with a silver underbelly that extended to beneath his arms and legs. His servos had long claws that looked as if they could tear an M-1 Abrams tank with ease. His faceplates remained ghostly white with the stripes on his faceplates being a pitch-black.

Shockwave then entered the room, and pressed a few buttons. The dark energon drained from the tank, as the warrior stirred. The tank that held him opened up, as the creature stood on his hind legs and walked out, with some stumbling. He looked from Silas, to Starscream, to Megatron, and then to Arcee. The femme had tears in her optics as she looked down and cried in silence. "I see that you failed to change the color of his optics" said Megatron in disappointment. "I'm afraid that the malfunction goes a little bit further than that" said Shockwave. The scientist sighed, then said "I can't reverse-engineer his Prime coding; he's still a Prime despite what I uploaded into his processor. And that's not even the worst." "How is that not even the worst?" snarled Megatron. "He still has the mentality of a sparkling, my lord. I couldn't mature his processor to that of an adult" said Shockwave.

"Is…is he dangerous?" asked Starscream nervously. "It varies. To display some more of the problems that I've had with him, fight the mech, Starscream" said Shockwave. "What?" screeched Starscream in fright. "Go ahead, you fat seeker" snarled Megatron as he pushed Starscream to the triple-changer. The seeker's legs trembled, as the triple-changer sniffed the seeker, then looked away in shame. "As you can see, the triple-changer has a code of honor. He refuses to fight the pregnant seeker as you see" said Shockwave. "Then, this mech is nothing more than a malfunction" said Silas as he approached the triple-changer.

Suddenly, the triple-changer experienced a change in behavior. Docile one second, he became a raving psychopathic robot as he savagely attacked Silas. Silas had never fought such a vicious opponent before as the thing's claws latched onto his arm, then tore it off with ease. The human-mech tried his best to fight off the triple-changer, but it was a losing battle. "Experiment, stop!" commanded Shockwave, and the triple-changer stopped. Silas was breathing in short breaths as energon leaked out of him as the darkness overtook his vision. "Get Knockout here to repair our warrior" said Megatron to Shockwave, then turned to the triple-changer and said "Creature, I am Lord Megatron, your master (the triple-changer bowed in obedience). I will grant you your name after you have proven yourself in the field today. You are to fight the Autobots and destroy them." The triple-changer bowed again, then followed Megatron out of the lab. Arcee was left in the lab with Starscream, Shockwave, and a knocked-out Silas. _Megatron, what have you done to my son?_ thought Arcee as tears welled up in her optics as she cried again.

"Optimus, we have Decepticon activity near the Energon Deposit in Vector 28X-A" said Ratchet. Optimus sighed, then said "I will go with Bulkhead and Smokescreen to fight." Ratchet turned and looked at his old friend and saw a shadow of the glorious warrior that they all knew. _I haven't seen him like this ever since Elita-1 was offlined. That fragger Megatron will meet his end one day. I just wish that Soundwave and Berserk were here. They'd give all of us a moral boost and perhaps we'd have a real fighting chance against the Decepticons_ thought Ratchet as he opened up a Ground Bridge. The Prime, the Wrecker, and the rookie all went through, as he punched in a few commands to close the bridge.

"Hey Ratchet; have you seen Miko or Jack anywhere?" asked Raf. Ratchet looked down at Raf and then asked "Have you checked their room…you know that the both of them like their alone time more nowadays." Raf shook his head, then said "June checked there earlier, and they weren't there." Bumblebee then beeped something as both Raf and Ratchet stared at the scout in shock. Ratchet then pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "I can't believe that Miko did her stunt again and that she involved Jack. You'd think that she'd stop that by now."

Through the Ground Bridge stepped out Optimus, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead. Behind them were Miko and Jack, but they quickly fled the scene and hid as the three Autobots looked around. They saw Megatron, along with a few Eradicons and Insecticons, and a new transformer that they've never met before. "So Optimus, it's been a long time since we've met face-to-face. Allow me to introduce you to my newest warrior" said Megatron. There was a moment of silence, before Smokescreen spoke up and said "Well, aren't you going to tell us his name?" "Um…Megatron hasn't given me a name as of yet. He said that I have to earn my name by defeating you three in battle today" said the triple-changer as he rubbed the back of his head with a servo.

"So…our newest opponent is a nameless warrior? You don't even have a number or designation?" said Smokescreen before he began laughing like a maniac. "Kill him" said Megatron as the triple-changer roared, then charged at Smokescreen. Smokescreen had less than a second to realize what he'd done, but he soon found the triple-changer tearing off his armor as he felt immense pain. A sharp pain embedded itself in the triple-changer as he roared in pain, then refocused his attention on Optimus.

Miko and Jack watched from the sidelines as the triple-changer bravely fought Optimus and Bulkhead. Megatron smiled coldly as he saw the armor and other metallic parts fly off the two Autobots as the triple-changer's arm transformed into a long and sharp blade as he sliced at the two. His other arm transformed into a blaster, then fired a blast of dark energon into Bulkhead's faceplates. "Bulkhead!" screamed Miko as she tried to run towards her wrecker friend, but a force was keeping her back. "Miko! Don't do it!" said Jack as he pinned her down. An Eradicon had noticed them, then his arm transformed into a blaster as he approached them. He knew how much that the warlord hated the flesh-bags, and nothing would be greater than to blast away those pests.

Megatron watched as his 'adoptive son' was fighting both Bulkhead and Optimus. Optimus was fighting the triple-changer with honor, while the wrecker was fighting blindly. The arm of the triple-changer transformed into a sharp sword, which was sliced through Bulkhead with ease. The wrecker screamed as his arm fell off, before a second blast of dark energon silenced him. Energon leaked out of Bulkhead's mouth as he clung on to life, a life that was slipping away slowly. Optimus tried to remove his arm from the side of his opponent, but it was stuck there. The triple-changer sneered, before his claw sunk into Optimus' side and ripped off a good chunk of the Prime's armor. Optimus coughed up energon, before a fist met with the Prime's faceplates. The Prime fell, with his sword-arm still stuck in the triple-changer. Megatron laughed at the fallen Prime. With the triple-changer at his disposal, nothing would stand in the Decepticon's way of conquering the planet.

The triple-changer was prepared to offline Optimus, but stopped when he heard two voices screaming in terror. He turned his helm and saw an Eradicon pointing his blaster at two pink creatures wearing colored…well, he didn't know what it was, but it didn't look like armor. The Eradicon aimed his blaster at the two humans as he said "About the only thing that I hate more than an Autobot are two flesh bags like you." He was suddenly thrown off balance as the triple-changer rammed into him at full force. The Eradicon went flying through several trees, before hitting a large rock with his helm. A sickening _CLANK_ echoed through the woods. Jack and Miko looked up at the triple-changer, and Jack trembled in fright as the cold blue optics of the beast stared down at them. Miko stood her ground as she shouted "I'll kill you for killing my friend! You think that you can offline Bulkhead so easily, but I'll offline you! You won't forget me, NEVER!" The triple-changer cocked his head, then bent down so he could get a better look at them. He poked at Miko with a claw, and she lost her balance and fell down.

"Go ahead, creature. Destroy them!" commanded Megatron. The triple-changer was silent for a moment, then said "No." "What?" snarled Megatron. "I said no. What honor is there to be won by squashing two defenseless creatures? What chance do they have if I fought them?" asked the triple-changer. Megatron facepalmed himself, and snarled "You really remind me of Optimus, you know that?" The triple-changer looked away in shame, then said "I couldn't live with myself if I were to squash a pink mech creature and his mate. As for the three 'Autobots' here" as he turned his helm and looked at them "They fought well. If there are more warriors of them, I would like to engage them in combat." Megatron stared at the triple-changer for a moment then turned to the rest of his troop "For the rest of you, harvest the energon in this area while I have a private discussion with the triple-changer."

The rest of the Eradicons and Insecticons left the scene, as Megatron approached the triple-changer and stared at him for a while. The triple-changer fidgeted under Megatron's gaze, as the warlord aimed his cannon at Bulkhead and Smokescreen. While the wrecker was unconscious, Smokescreen had energon leaking out of his mouth as his optics widened in fear. The cannon hummed to life, but the triple changer grabbed Megatron's arm, and forcibly lowered it. Megatron glared at the triple-changer, as he looked down in shame and said "They're weak, Lord Megatron. They're in no condition to fight you after I defeated them." Megatron's arm then transformed into a sword, then placed it near Optimus' neck. Again, the triple-changer grabbed Megatron's arm and said "He's not even conscious, my lord. Slaying him like this would be dishonorable." _Primus, you really are your sire's son_ thought Megatron.

Both Miko and Jack watched the reactions of both the triple-changer and Megatron, before Megatron grabbed Optimus' arm and ripped out his blade that was embedded in the triple-changer's side. The triple-changer snarled, then Megatron said "Creature, you have earned the right to receive a name. With your code of honor, that affects my decision for your designation. Your name shall be…" "Hey Megatron, are you wearing bling?" asked Jack as he got a good look at the dog-tags on the collar around Megatron's neck. Megatron looked down, placed a servo over his dog-tags, and said "No." "Oh, come on, just one picture for the camera" said Miko as she pulled out her pink cell phone. Megatron looked away, blushing a little bit. The triple-changer looked at Megatron and asked "Lord Megatron, are you ok?" "I'm fine" he mumbled.

"Hey you! Nameless one! I want to get a photo of you for the Autobots!" exclaimed Miko. The triple-changer looked down, and Miko took a photo of the triple-changer. "Sweet! This is going in the album!" said Miko happily. The triple-changer smirked, as Megatron placed both fists on his waist and said "Don't tell me that you're being amused by these creatures! You won't believe how annoying they are!" _Click_ "All right! I got a great pic of Megatron with bling!" exclaimed Miko. Megatron facepalmed himself, and another _click_ was heard as Miko said "Now, this is a great pic to show to the Autobots! Megatron facepalming himself!" "Miko! Haven't you taken enough photos already?" said Jack in an annoyed tone. "Oh yeah? Photo this!" snarled Megatron as he held up his index digit to Miko, who took another photo. "Alright! Megatron giving the finger! This is one badass photo!" said Miko proudly. Withdrawing the finger, Megatron looked at the triple-changer and said "This is one reason why I hate the creatures of this planet."

"Miko, I've think that you've taken enough photos" snarled Jack as he grabbed Miko by her braid and dragged her away from the two decepticons. Megatron shook his head and said "Humans." The triple-changer watched the humans leave, then turned his attention to Megatron and said "Actually, I find them quite entertaining."

_Author's note: Well, there you have it, folks! Optimus' and Arcee's sparkling. Here are the rules for the contest: It must not be a pre-used name. And…that's it. So, choose a name that hasn't been used before, and that will be the new name for the sparkling._


	5. Dark Secrets

_In this chapter, we find out the sparkling's name. I decided to name him "Vicarious" after the song from Tool. For the name that was submitted, I will use it to name Arcee's and Optimus' second sparkling. I will give kudos to the one who sent me that name in the chapter after the second sparkling is born (but, that won't happen for several years, story-wise.) I do not own Transformers nor Scooby-Doo._

"So, Vicarious, would you be able to offline the Autobots the next time that we engage in battle?" asked Megatron as he walked with the triple-changer down the corridors of the Nemesis. "Only if there is an honorable battle, Lord Megatron" said Vicarious as he walked with the warlord. Megatron turned his head, and then asked "What do you mean, by 'only if there is an honorable battle?'" "I mean, if the Autobots are not weaponless, then I'll fight them" replied Vicarious. "You'll also offline the fleshies if they appear on the battlefield" said Megatron, as Vicarious stopped. "I…can't" said the triple-changer as he looked down. Megatron stopped and turned around and said "You shall, and you will. That is a direct order." The triple-changer looked away, and then said "No." Megatron snarled, then grabbed the Prime by one of his horns and yanked hard as he shouted "You will offline those fleshlings! You will not question my commands again, understand?" Vicarious let out a yelp, as tears leaked out of his optics and said "Yes, Lord Megatron." Megatron then let go, as Vicarious rubbed his horn with a servo, then cowered away.

As he watched the triple-changer walk away, Megatron shook his head and said "I'll never understand why he has the body of Liege Maximo, but the processor of a sparkling." He then turned around and headed off to his berthroom. He wanted Arcee to please him a little bit that evening.

Arcee was lying flat on her back when Megatron walked in. She didn't acknowledge him even in the room, even when he was lightly touching a few curves of her. Megatron lowered his helm, nibbled on her side crests, then said "So tell me, Arcee, why is my queen so unresponsive this evening?" She sighed, then said "Knockout says that I'm becoming sterile." This wasn't what Megatron was expecting to hear, so he snarled loudly "WHAT!" She sighed, then said "He says with the amount of stress that I've been under from you raping me, it's making it harder for me to even carry a sparking since…" before she fell silent. Megatron knew that she was thinking of when she gave birth to Vicarious, with Knockout cutting her open so she wouldn't offline.

The femme felt Megatron caressing her as he moved his lips close to her audios and said softly "Ok, I'll stop raping you Arcee, if that is what is keeping you from getting pregnant. I promise to be gentler when we are making love." This shocked the femme as she turned her helm to Megatron and said "Making love? Optimus and I made love. You, on the other servo, rape me until I'm too bloated to fit any more of your data inside me." Megatron grunted, and then said "Actually, I rape you to relieve the stress of putting up with Knockout and Starscream. Filling you up with data until you're about to burst is an added bonus." "That's convenient to know" Arcee sarcastically said, before she fell silent for a moment as she thought of something, then said "When…the triple-changer was about to attack Starscream, why was he pregnant?" Megatron scratched the back of his helm for a moment as he had this guilty look, and then said "Well…I was the one who got him pregnant." Arcee then pushed herself up, and looked at Megatron as she said in shock "_You?_" Megatron nodded, and then said "I was the one that mated with him whenever he was in heat. Seekers are a very funny breed of transformers, Arcee. They go into heat very frequently, are surprisingly fertile, make excellent sires and carriers, and many of them are hermaphrodites. Starscream has both mech and femme reproductive parts built within his body, which is why he's pregnant. For Soundwave, he has…er, had some femme legs plus a dormant uterus, and for Dreadwing; he has a very large spark carrying chamber but can't produce protoforms." The femme was shocked to hear all of this, and was unable to speak for several minutes. Finally, the femme found the words in her mouth, and said "All Seekers are hermaphrodites?"

"Well, the males are, Arcee. The femmes, on the other servo, can have more than one sparkling when pregnant. Primus, you won't believe how good those transformers are at orgies. I remember when I met my old femme friend Cometstream…Primus, did we have some wild nights together" said Megatron as he had a far-off look in his optics. All of this information was too much for Arcee, and a _thud_ was heard as the femme passed out on the berth.

When she awoke hours later, Arcee had found Megatron groping her breasts in his sleep. With great care, she removed the servo off of her chassis, and then slipped off the berth. She quietly left the berthroom and walked down the corridors of the Nemesis. The femme wanted to think about several things that Megatron has told her, and she didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into something. She fell backwards as a voice said "I'm sorry, madam, I didn't see you walking here." A large servo helped her up, and it took Arcee several seconds to realize that it was her own sparkling that she walked into. "No, I was the one who didn't watch where I was going" said Arcee in an apology. They stared at each other for a moment, before they both heard a loud roar as Megatron screamed "ARCEE, YOU WHORE, WHERE DID YOU GO?" The femme flinched, then looked up at her son and said "Well, it looks as if I should go back to…pleasing Lord Megatron." The triple-changer bowed, then said "Well, I hope that I meet you again, Arcee. My name is Vicarious, by the way" before he turned around and left. Arcee stood rooted to the spot as she thought _Really, Megatron, did you name my sparkling Vicarious?_

Arcee had made it back to just outside Megatron's room when the doors burst open, and Megatron painfully yanked the femme into his room. He pinned Arcee to the berth as he snarled "Just where were you?" She looked at him, and then said "Well, after what you told me, I had to think and process the information in my processor. Just who was Cometstream and what do you mean that Starscream has both mech and femme reproductive parts? And, what did you mean that Soundwave had a dormant uterus?" Megatron's mood changed, from angry to sadness, as he said "Cometstream was this femme that I met long before I even was a gladiator. I met her long ago in Kaon. I remember the day; I was flying around when these two seekers almost hit me. There was a black seeker and a white seeker. I chased after them, and I shouted at them that they almost hit me. The white one shouted at me saying that it wasn't my business to interfere, so I transformed and rammed him into the ground. The black seeker landed nearby, and she transformed into the most beautiful seeker that I've ever seen. She had a few scratches on her, as her mech then burned his jets at full speed, and I fell off of him. He then transformed into a large seeker, and then punched me in the faceplates. The femme then screamed, and then he slapped her. Long story short, we got into a fist-fight and the white seeker limped off. I found out that the black seeker was Cometstream."

"We then began dating, and it wasn't too long before we had some wild nights together. You won't believe some of the erotic interfacing games that we had with each other" chuckled Megatron. "Megatron, you kept me on your berth for nearly two stellar cycles, and you made me do all sorts of degrading things. I have a very good idea of what kinds of sick games that you had with her" said Arcee. "Oh, right…" said Megatron before he continued "Well, we were together for a few thousand stellar cycles when…my worst nightmare happened. I had just come back from a long day from the energon mines, and Cometstream wasn't home. Deciding that she was out, I took a long stasis nap on the berth. Solar cycles turned into deca-cycles, and she never came back. It wasn't until I became a gladiator that I met Soundwave. We were together for a while, and he found me looking up at Cybertron's two moons, and asked me why I was looking up at the sky. I told him that it was the very night that Cometstream disappeared, and I told him who she was.

"That's when he got afraid, and he began apologizing for everything. I asked him why he was apologizing, and he told me something that frightened my very spark. Before he was sold to the gladiator arena as a target for target practice, his parents used to find femmes and rape them to please themselves. He told me that one night, his parents brought back a black seeker femme with stars painted on her, and they raped her right in front of him. That femme was Cometstream. I then got angry and demanded answers from him, and then Soundwave cried that his parents would bring femmes home all the time and he usually saw them rape the femmes. And, whenever they couldn't find femmes, they would rape him! That, as bad as it sounds, isn't the worst part. Later, his parents took Cometstream somewhere, and they killed her. They came back with…" That's when Megatron broke down crying.

Arcee couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but that's when Megatron brought the femme close to him and said "Another reason that I was attracted to you, my queen, is that you look so much like Cometstream before she disappeared. She usually enjoyed the rough sex that we had together, and I'd thought that you'd like it too." Arcee looked away for a moment, then looked back at Megatron and said "Well, I actually _do_ enjoy rough sex, but…Optimus does it gently. He manages to get interfacing with me just right. You manage to do it far too rough for my tastes. However, you do cuddling far better than Optimus; he rarely cuddles me come to think of it." Megatron's fans whirred, then he said "Ok, then I promise to be gentle when we're interfacing, Arcee." He then placed a servo beneath her chin, and tilted her helm to face him as he said "After all, I don't want my queen to be sterile. I want to have a few sparklings with her; which is something that Cometstream couldn't do before she died." Megatron then nuzzled his queen as Arcee sighed, then leaned more into Megatron's chassis. He was gently stroking her as his sparkbeat gently lulled her to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Megatron did his best to be nice to Arcee, in hopes of getting rid of her stress. He was frequently cuddling the femme, and sometimes that led to the two pleasuring each other on Megatron's berth. One night, Megatron decided to ask her if she actually loved him, and if so, did she love him more than Optimus. Arcee looked at him, and then said "Well, I do love Optimus, Megatron. He's my sparkmate, and we've been through a lot together. He's also gorgeous, and has a beautiful spark, plus he's not afraid to show that he's gentle. You, on the other servo, I knew from all the destruction on Cybertron and how you were responsible for both the death of our planet and the countless other Autobots. I don't exactly love you, but now, I don't exactly hate you either." "Thanks, that's good to know" Megatron sarcastically said, then turned and his back was facing Arcee.

He felt the femme drape her arm over his neck and stroke his chin, as she said "But, I do want back my freedom and I want to rejoin the Autobots. That and the fact that you won't tell my son that I'm his creator is really what are killing me. Both of those facts really make it hard for me to even like you." She heard Megatron sigh, and then said "I still want Vicarious to be part of my army and for him to offline his sire, Arcee. I still want the Decepticons to win this war, and I still want you to be my queen, Arcee. I can never let you go, my queen." The femme was silent for a moment, and then said "Could you at least let me drive on the roads once in a while? Because being in your berthroom does get to be pretty boring after a while." Megatron took a deep breath, then said "Ok, but only if I'm flying right next to you. I want to make sure that you don't leave me for Optimus."

On the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada, Jack was walking into town with his mate Miko. The both of them wanted to walk into town for some supplies for themselves and the others. Miko had to find some larger bras for herself (her breasts really came in when she matured) as well as some new clothes and a few new guitar strings. Jack wanted to get some new clothes for himself, some condoms (he didn't want to listen to Miko whine about getting pregnant), and a few other basic supplies for survival.

It was dark before they reached Jack's house, or what was left of it. It's been three years since the apocalypse, but the house looked as if it withstood twenty years of weathering. They both entered through the garage (a ceiling beam was blocking the front door), and they headed for Jack's bedroom. Miko reclined on the bed, and Jack snuggled up against her. He brought up the tattered blankets to cover them, and they both fell asleep.

Miko woke up the next morning with Jack's arms around her midsection, giving her a fuzzy feeling. Jack's breath was on her neck, relaxing, warm, and not in the least bit bothersome. She turned her neck to see his sleeping face within her extremely long hair. He looked so handsome and peaceful when he was sleeping like this. Miko smiled; in the past, she would bug him awake, but as she matured, she decided against it. She placed her hands over his, and fell back to sleep. Despite the two having to live in a post-apocalyptic world, life was good.

Three hours later, both Miko and Jack left his house in search of some supplies and some food. The cracked sidewalk had weeds growing out of it as the couple walked, with potholes in the street (and some sinkholes.) Many of the houses were crumbling, with a good number of them raided for whatever contents that they had. Jack placed an arm over Miko protectively as he pulled her close as he watched the houses as they walked. Despite the town's abandoned look, there were still a few individuals still lurking around Jasper. A number of those individuals were looking for something that many other towns and cities had trouble providing: female companionship.

Elsewhere in Jasper, Vince was sitting in the backseat of his car with his girlfriend Sierra. She too had matured into a beautiful woman, and Vince was overly protective of her. Vince had his neck and head reclined on the back seat, with his eyes closed. He was pretending to be asleep, as Sierra rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat as she breathed in his scent. His breathing was calm and relaxed, but he opened his eyes as he thought he heard a voice.

"Look Miko, I don't want to have sex in a car. Ever since we've met the Autobots, I never was able to look at a vehicle the same way again." _Jack_ thought Vince as his face turned into a snarl. He thought Jack had died a long time ago, and he hated that loser even looking at his female. He then heard Miko say "Oh, come on, Jack. It'll be fun. I want to do it on someplace else besides a bed. You could be on top and in the car of your choosing; if you want to. We can even do it in Vince's car to get back at him." "That's it" snarled Vince as he got out of the car, with Sierra falling flat on her face on the car seats.

Jack had his hand over his eyes (as if he had a headache or a migraine.) Having sex in a car (any car) would almost like having sex with Miko inside of Bumblebee, or… "Look, Miko. Wouldn't you feel weird if we had sex inside of Bulkhead?" asked Jack. Miko fell silent for a moment, then looked at Jack straight in the eyes and said "Well, I would never be able to talk with Bulkhead again, let alone look at him." "That's how I feel if we had sex in a car. It would almost if we had sex inside one of the Autobots in their vehicle form" said Jack. "Hey, Jackass, I see that you're still alive" shouted Vince as he approached them. _God no_ thought Jack as Vince approached them.

Vince got to Jack and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to him. "I heard you talk about having sex in my car with…" said Vince as he turned his head to Miko, then stopped. "Vince, my eyes are up here" said Miko as she pointed to her eyes. Vince was silent for a moment, and then said "Jack, how you managed to bag the pair of walking breasts here?" That's when Sierra caught up with Vince, and punched him in the shoulder hard. "Ow" said Vince as he let go of Jack and rubbed his shoulder. Jack facepalmed himself, before he heard some roaring of some sort of engine, followed by the low rumble of a motorcycle. Jack uncovered his eyes, and looked in the direction where the sounds were coming from. He saw Megatron in his flight mode and…

"Arcee?" said a perplexed Jack as he saw his former motorcycle driving. The motorcycle began slowing down, and then inched up to Jack as if she was shy or embarrassed. He placed a hand on her front metal, and looked his motorcycle over. About the only thing that was different about his motorcycle was that she had long, curvy armor covering her front wheel, and it was embedded with some jewels. "Hey Jack" she said hesitantly. "Arcee, what has happened to you?" he said with concern as he ran his hand up and down her armor. "She has become my queen, that's what happened to her" said Megatron as he flew up to the teenagers. Sierra was too frightened to speak, and Vince just passed out from fright and shock. Miko was stunned as she inched up to Jack and hid behind him, as Jack stood in shock. "What?" he said. "The little femme is now my queen, and she is going to produce several decepticon sparklings for me" said Megatron as he transformed and ran a clawed digit on Arcee's rider seat.

Jack's face clouded with anger, then said "Arcee would never allow that to happen to her. She would fight you every step of the way. She'd rather offline than give in to you." "Actually Jack, I did agree with Megatron to produce several sparklings for him. We agreed that, if I gave birth to his sparklings, he would allow me to raise them" said Arcee. Jack looked down at his motorcycle, and tried to form several words in his mouth, before he said in horror "You…you _agreed_ to produce several sparklings for him? How could you? Do you have any idea what Optimus is going through because the Decepticons took you away from him? He's been going through hell since you've been gone for two years, and the Autobots can't form any plans of action because of the state that he's in. Why can't you leave the Decepticons and go back?" "It's not because of Megatron that I can't go back! It's because of somebody else that makes me not to want to go back. It's because of Vicarious Prime that I can't go back!" cried Arcee before Jack heard sobbing sounds come from the motorcycle. "That's right, Jack. If Arcee leaves the Decepticons and goes back to the Autobots, she's leaving Optimus' sparkling behind with me. He's an almost-perfect Decepticon that needs a little push to become the ultimate killing machine" said Megatron as he stroked Arcee's seat with delight.

"Arcee, please tell me that's not true" said Jack. Arcee paused for a moment, then transformed and looked directly at Jack with her sad optics. Her optics told him that he was indeed telling the truth. "But" said Arcee as she placed a digit on Jack's shoulder "He also has the potential to become a great Prime if he chooses to become one. He would require Optimus' guidance for that to happen." "Which is not going to happen" said Megatron proudly, before they all heard a Ground Bridge open up, and they all turned around to see Dreadwing, Knockout, Silas, Starscream, and Airachnid all running out of it before it closed behind them. "What in Primus' name are you all doing here?" questioned Megatron as he folded his arms and stared at the group. "The…ship…has…become…sentient…again" panted Knockout as he tried to catch his breath. "Where is Vicarious?" asked Arcee as she stared at the group. "He was left behind on the ship" said Starscream before Arcee blew up before them "YOU LEFT MY SPARKLING BEHIND?"

Starscream cringed, and then said "We didn't have time. The ship was placing all of the others in stasis lock. If we tried to get him, we would have been trapped in stasis lock as well." At this point, Megatron had to hold back the femme from slashing Starscream with her servos. Megatron just glared at all of them, then said "You left my strongest warrior behind on the Nemesis? And, you left Shockwave? You do all realize that you five will all face my wrath for leaving my sparkling behind."

The Nemesis was looking over Vicarious Prime as he studied the warrior. He looked very dangerous, but acted docile. The ship never encountered a transformer like him before, so he decided to keep Vicarious out of stasis lock…for the moment anyway. The ship had to place Shockwave and the others in stasis lock to prevent them from shutting him down. The Nemesis was busy decoding all of the other relics in the Iacon database. The Prime, on the other servo, was inspecting the other stasis-locked Decepticons aboard the ship. The ship looked into Vicarious Prime's file, and read up on the warrior. Shockwave's notes about the creature proved useful, since the Prime wasn't too familiar with the ship's history.

"Tell me, Vicarious, are you familiar with the ship's history?" asked the Nemesis. The Prime looked up, then said "No, I'm afraid not." The ship paused, and then asked "Are you willing to help me excavate the Iacon relics?" "The what?" asked Vicarious.

"Do you happen to know who your creator is?"

"No."

"What do you know about Cybertron?"

"What's a Cybertron?"

"Are you willing to help the Decepticon cause?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you willing to destroy the Autobots?"

"Only if they are not defenseless."

"Do you wish to help Megatron defeat the Autobots, and reclaim the glory of the Decepticons?"

"Of course I am."

The ship thought for a moment, then said "Let's make a deal, Vicarious. You help me reclaim all of the Iacon relics, and I'll help you find out who your creator was." This made Vicarious happy, as he bowed and said "I am willing to serve you, almighty ship, if it means that I get to learn on who my creator was. Sire rarely talks about her, and I wish that I knew more about her." "Then it's settled. You help me retrieve the Iacon relics, and I'll help you find out who your creator was" said the ship. The ship redirected its course to the next Iacon relic, as it thought _Little does this foolish Prime know that his creator is Arcee. I'll keep her identity a secret until I retrieve all of the Iacon relics._

Ratchet was at the monitor as he was punching in a few commands. He was possibly the only sensible Autobot left in the base. Optimus was really depressed, Bumblebee's door wings were always drooping and he didn't drive as much as he'd used to, Bulkhead was off with Wheeljack doing Primus knows what, and Smokescreen seemed to be saddened that his hero wasn't what he'd thought that he'd be. Raf was trying to assist Ratchet in decoding the Iacon database, but they were ridiculously behind in comparison to the Decepticons.

A sudden beeping came on the screen, and Ratchet punched in a few commands, and Megatron's image appeared on screen. "Megatron" growled Ratchet. _"Ratchet, I would like to declare a truce with the Autobots. The Nemesis has once again become sentient, which leaves me with Starscream, Silas, Knockout, Dreadwing, Airachnid, and…" "Oh, come on, Megatron. Remember our deal. You give me back to the Autobots, and I promise that I will give birth to two sparklings for you, and I promise to give birth to another three sparklings for you if you give back Vicarious to the Autobots"_ said a second voice. "Arcee?" said Ratchet "Is that you?" _"Yes Ratchet, this is Arcee. I'm ok for the most part. We need a ground bridge back to base. I promise to explain everything when we get back to base, and…well, I also need to have a long talk with Optimus"_ said Arcee. Ratchet couldn't believe his audios, then said "Arcee, are you all right?" _"Well, I'm as normal as I can be, after being raped by Megatron all the time"_ said Arcee as Megatron said _"I said that I was sorry that I nearly made you sterile from raping you constantly." "What about me? You rape me all of the time, and I'm the one who has to apologize for…" "Starscream, shut it!"_ growled Megatron. Ratchet covered his optics with a servo as he shook his head. What was this crazy planet coming to?

Raf looked up from his computer and stared at Ratchet and the monitor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he wished that he hadn't. He got some really disturbing images in his head as he thought _Please, no more._ Ratchet sighed, and then said "I don't know what is crazier; the fact that we're having this crazy conversation, or the fact that we'll have Decepticons at the base." _"Just open the bridge, Autobot medic"_ grunted Megatron. _"Uh, Megatron…?"_ said Dreadwing. Silence was on the other line, before Starscream screeched _"Open the bridge! Open the bridge!"_ "Why must Starscream screech so loud?" said Ratchet as he reluctantly opened up the bridge.

In from the ground bridge stepped Megatron, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Silas, Knockout, and Arcee. Starscream, on the other hand, ran in as fast as he could. Arcee came in holding Jack and Miko as the bridge behind them closed. Ratchet just stared at the group with his arms folded and said "Ok, I think that I deserve a good explanation after letting all of you in the base." Megatron rubbed the back of his neck with a servo as he said "Well, like I said, the Nemesis has become sentient again, and we need all the help that we can get in order for all of us to even stop the thing." "No, I mean why I should have even let you in the base after taking Arcee from us?" said Ratchet. "I can explain that" said Arcee as she stepped forward. She breathed in, then said "Megatron needed me to spawn a few sparklings against my will. He also wanted me to be his queen to warm his berth for him." Ratchet took notice of all the dents on Arcee as she continued "He raped me a lot in attempts to get me pregnant, but the opposite happened. I became sterile, and he still makes me frag him to try to get me pregnant. He also had me get chassis implants and winglet modifications to become more attractive for him. But, with the Nemesis becoming active, we decided that he should give me back to the Autobots if it means giving Megatron and some of the more high-ranking Decepticons a safe place to stay until the Nemesis is defeated. The catch is that I have to produce two sparklings for Megatron and another three if it means getting back Vicarious. If I don't, Megatron will take me back aboard the Nemesis to be his queen once again."

Ratchet just stared at the femme, and then said "You're a pleasurebot, Arcee. The old Arcee that I knew is long gone, and she wouldn't stoop so low as to become a sparkling-producing pleasurebot for bucket-head. I think that all of you should leave." Arcee then looked down at Jack and Miko in her servos. "Jack?" asked Arcee. Jack looked away, and Miko just shook her head. The femme sighed, and then gently placed the two humans on the ground. Ratchet opened up the ground bridge, as the Decepticons looked at each other, and then walked through the portal before it closed up behind them. From the sidelines, Smokescreen was watching, then turned and walked down the hallway. _Who's Vicarious?_ He thought as he walked down the hallways.

The Decepticons found themselves on the outskirts of some city ruins. Part of Unicron's armor was seen jutting out of the ground in several areas in several parts of the city. The sky was growing dark, before Megatron sighed and said "Well, let's find a place to stay for the night."

On board the Nemesis, the ship was busy decoding as many relics as it could decipher. Vicarious would prove to be the perfect minion in finding the relics, but the ship wanted something that Vicarious had: a body. For the ship, there was a way to create protoforms, but there was one main flaw in the plan: a femme was needed to create the raw material to even start a protoform. Of course, there was one femme who could produce blank protoform raw materials: Arcee.

_I was actually considering on adding this part to the chapter at one point (but, I decided not to after some thought.) I just love Animaniacs (which, I do not own, but if I did, I'd make sure that they'd be in season 19 by now.)_

_Both Arcee and Airachnid were in the engine room, when the ship's sirens went off; "Infestation. Breach in Control Room. Vicarious needed for immediate extermination." "Ooh, look at all of the little buttons" said a feminine voice before a young British voice said "I want to see what else is on." Airachnid then looks at Arcee and says "I don't know on how you Autobots even want to protect all of the inhabitants of Earth. This planet is really weird." "You're not the only one who thinks so at times. I frequently had to ask Jack about Earth and its customs all of the time when I was still his guardian" said Arcee before the ship announced "Vicarious, get rid of…these puppy children!" "We're not puppies, we're the Warners" said a third voice over the loudspeaker before the British voice said "What does this button do?" "Don't touch that!" shouted the ship, but it was too late. The ship suddenly began descending when Vicarious said "I have them in my sights" before silence occurred._

_Both Arcee and Airachnid had managed to pull out the dark energon when a loud banging was at the door. "Open up, it's Megatron!" Arcee and Airachnid looked at each other, then ran over to the door and opened it. There, they saw Megatron as he looked at them and said "We have to get off this ship. Starscream has given birth, and we're on a direct course in colliding with some mountains. I managed to see Vicarious chase these…bug-like children down to our ground bridge. They got through, but Vicarious destroyed the controls. We all need to fly off the ship."_


	6. Darker Truth

_I do not own Transformers nor Scooby-Doo._

A few weeks had passed since the ship had become sentient, and Vicarious had proved helpful in retrieving the relics for the ship. While the ship continued to unlock relic coordinates, Vicarious couldn't help but question his purpose. He knew that he was a minion of Megatron's army, but the question was, why he couldn't remember anything until a few weeks ago. It was as if his entire life was a blank, and he couldn't remember anything before stepping out of Shockwave's tank. He hadn't bothered to question the ship about why he couldn't remember his existence before the tank; that was more of a question to ask Shockwave. Megatron did say that he was Vicarious' sire…but in a way. Something affected his spark, as if Megatron was lying instead of telling the truth. Megatron had even let it slip once that he really reminded him of Optimus, but wouldn't give a reason on _why_ he reminded Megatron of Optimus. He wished that he knew why.

Thousands of miles away, Megatron was busy planning on how to reclaim the ship. "Now…if Arcee and Airachnid could crawl through the vents…that means that we have to distract the ship…" said Megatron to himself as he continued to plan things. Arcee was sleeping within the room; she was feeling rather tired lately and would complain of constant hunger pangs. Starscream was sleeping next to Arcee as well, with the femme resting against his bulging abdomen. His pregnancy had advanced so far, he couldn't place his own armor back on. If one's optics were to look between his legs, they would see Starscream's flexible spike and his port. The seeker would often complain on how cold his reproductive parts got, and Megatron would snarl at him to shut up.

In another part of the building, Dreadwing was lying on a carpeted floor, thinking of what has happened over the last few weeks. First, Megatron wasn't acting as ferocious as he would normally, and second, he was being nice to Starscream. Ever since they've escaped from the ship, Megatron was frequently cuddling the fat seeker! Dreadwing sighed, then offlined his optics. How he wished that Megatron would impregnate him, and he Dreadwing, would be able to carry on the next generation of little Megatrons. How he would stand outside of Megatron's (or Starscream's) berth chambers and he would listen how his lord would please his lovers. The blue seeker would frequently dream that Megatron would abandon Arcee and Starscream, and make Dreadwing his sparkmate. It was a wish that he would be only too proud to carry out.

Outside the building (but still within the city) Knockout drove around. He loved to drive, but this drive was for some other reason: he wanted to stay away from Silas. That brute had Breakdown's body, but not his spark. How he hated looking at that freak's scarred looks. Knockout then slowed down and began crying. He missed on how Breakdown would polish him and how the two would fondle each other for deca-cycles. "Breakdown…" he said before broke down crying again. How Primus must have hated him for being who he was. Breakdown was one of the few mechs who appreciated Knockout for being who he was. Countless other Cybertronians would just look at Knockout and keep their distance from him due to them not understanding him. Knockout transformed and looked up at the sky. He remembered how other Cybertronians would call him a freak, or that the Allspark must have been malfunctioning on the day that he was born, or a Unicron-spawned monster. That's why he became so engrossed in making himself look so beautiful. If no one would accept him who he was, he might as well make him look as beautiful on the outside to cover up his inner ugliness.

"Why Primus? Why must you take away Breakdown and let his body be controlled by Silas? Breakdown was the one mech who accepted me for who I am, and now I am a homeless mech surrounded by Decepticons who will never accept me for what I am. Why must you torment me like this?" called out Knockout to the night sky. But there was no answer; just the vast void of the night sky above him. _Why won't everyone accept the fact that I'm gay?_ Thought Knockout.

As Knockout was contemplating his own existence, both Airachnid and Silas had just finished up what they were doing. The femme had a dreamy look in her optics and a soft blush was on her faceplates. Silas was resting on his back as the femme rested on his chassis. A digit gently stroked her neck as the spider cooed in content. The mech smirked as the spider's legs twitched a bit in pleasure as he moved his digits down her spine. Silas hated to admit to himself, but Airachnid was a very attractive femme. Being a top predator wasn't the only thing that attracted him to her; it was that she was a sadistic yet very resourceful domineering survivalist. He was told that Airachnid would collect the heads of other alien species, and then wipe out the rest of them. Silas' other servo wandered up to Airachnid's helm and he ran a digit on her horn while his first servo wandered down to Airachnid's aft. The spider hissed, but Silas continued to squeeze her aft. "Silas, don't you know when a femme says no, she means for you to stop?" said Airachnid as she looked up at the mech. "Well, we have a saying here on Earth that when a woman says no, she means yes" said Silas. Airachnid smirked, and then said "Looks like your native species knows us femme Decepticons so well." The femme Decepticon then moved herself up, and locked lips with Silas.

Back in the room where Megatron was in, Starscream woke with a start as his sparklings began kicking inside of him. The seeker hissed as his two servos went to his midsection as he felt the sparklings kick around hard. Arcee woke up from a sharp kick against her helm from where she was resting (she had her helm resting against Starscream's midsection,) and Megatron looked at Starscream. "Blasted sparklings…don't they know when their creator is trying to get some rest?" snarled Starscream in a low voice. "Starscream, tell me, are those sparklings ready to be born soon?" asked Megatron as he placed a servo to his chin and rubbed. Starscream shook his helm, then said "Knockout said that they are about a deca-cycle from being born." "Hmmm…." Said Megatron before he went back to walking around in circles, then a light bulb seemed to have gone off in his processor.

"I've got it! I figured out how we can all get back on the Nemesis and bring it back under our control!" exclaimed Megatron. Megatron then turned on his comm link to Dreadwing. "Dreadwing, report to my quarters immediately" said Megatron through the comm link. _"Acknowledged"_ said Dreadwing. The silver mech then contacted Knockout, and Knockout did acknowledge, but it sounded as if the mech was crying on the other end.

Both Arcee and Starscream watched Megatron as he contacted both Silas and Airachnid, but instead of the call being serious, they both saw Megatron's optics widen as much as they could, before the mech snarled though his end for those two to stop what they were doing. "I don't care if you two have…special needs for each other at this very nano-klik. Report down here immediately" snarled Megatron before he hung up. "What was that about?" asked Arcee to Starscream. "I know that look; I saw it once before when I was with a femme seeker in my berth chambers. I don't need to go into detail, but Megatron looked scarred for life after seeing me with my femme seeker" said Starscream.

After all of the Decepticons had gathered around in the room, Megatron started the meeting by saying "Now, since I still retain the memories of my past life, I was able to conceive this brilliant plan of mine on how we can all get back on the ship, and regain control of it…"

While the Decepticons were planning on how to reclaim their ship, Jack was back at the Autobot base, being depressed as ever. Miko was resting her head on his chest as she slept, with Jack stroking her hair. He was thinking of Arcee, and how she had stooped so low as to become Megatron's whore. Was she the same as before? Who was Vicarious? Did she really want to come back to the Autobots? All of these questions and more buzzed through his head as Jack continued to think.

The young man sighed, and then looked over to where Optimus was trying to decode the Iacon database. Nobody had told the Prime that Arcee was only here a few weeks ago, and he was just recovering from his ever-so-long mourning. Jack looked up at the ceiling and thought of something that happened only last week ago. Agent Fowler and June Darby went into town to get a few supplies, but… Jack closed his eyes in pain. "Mom…" he said before he began crying silently.

Back in Jasper, Nevada, June Darby was experiencing both the most horrible and embarrassing torture of her entire life. She was in Fast Willy's house, and he made her wear a black basque, fishnet stockings, a black satin choker, fingerless fishnet evening gloves, black playboy bunny ears, high-heeled boots, and nothing else. Fast Willy would often grope her, and force her to pleasure him or entertain him. Her skin was covered in bruises from all the times that Willy would hit her (either to him being drunk, she refusing to do something degrading, or a usual combination of the two.) Right now, he had her close to him on his ottoman, with the nurse sitting on his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair and the other hand groping her breast. They were both watching TV (he had to do a lot of work to hook up his house to one of the still running power lines, and only then, sometimes he would get a good cable signal.) He was watching one of the adult channels, but June was only thinking of the others. She wondered how Fowler was doing since Fast Willy knocked him out with a crowbar and took June as his prize. He placed a lot of bruises on her during the first two days, and he raped her every hour since then.

"Fuck! I'm losing the signal again!" cursed the muscle-bound tattooed racer as the screen projected snow. "Listen whore, I need you to get me another beer, and then it'll be time for us to have sex again" the racer grunted. June whimpered as she winced, before Willy growled and hit her, causing the nurse to fall to the floor. "I said get me a beer, you cunt" snarled Willy. June crawled as fast as she could to get away from Willy, but the heavy racer pinned her down as he whispered harshly in her ear "I'll think I'll fuck you first and then I'll have you get my beer." June winced as she knew what was coming next…

The Decepticons were before the ship as it lowered itself and allowed Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, Silas, and Dreadwing to board. Megatron had contacted the ship and said that they needed to use the medical bay so Starscream could give birth. In return, they all pledged loyalty to the ship. Starscream had to fake that he was in the process of giving birth, so he had to fake some contractions. "Ow! Starscream, must you squeeze my servo so hard?" snarled Knockout in a harsh whisper. "Well, I do have to pretend that I'm giving birth, so shut it!" snarled back Starscream in a low voice. _I hope that Arcee and Airachnid are having just as much luck as we are_ thought Megatron.

Both Arcee and Airachnid were sneaking in through the air vents of the ship, with Arcee in the lead in vehicle form and Airachnid following in her spider form. So far, they haven't met any obstacles, and they had managed to pass through several vents when the ship began moving. "Looks like that we're airborne" said Arcee. "Gee, what made you think that?" Airachnid sarcastically said. They both resumed crawling through the vents, and resumed crawling in silence.

Megatron and the others had made it to the medical bay when Starscream suddenly squeezed Knockout's servo really hard. "Ow! Will you stop that? We're already in the med bay!" shouted back Knockout. "This time it's for real!" said a panicking Starscream. All of the Decepticons looked at Starscream, and Megatron said "Just great. And Starscream, please give birth slowly because…you know." Starscream just looked at Megatron and said "You obviously never gave birth before, now have you?" before he began screaming.

Vicarious was lumbering through the hallways when he heard the screaming. He then rushed to the medical bay and rammed through the doors. The decepticons in the room turned around and saw Vicarious, but the mech took one look at Starscream giving birth before he cringed then ran out of the room screaming. He screamed and ran though the hallways, crashing through the standing Eradicons and Insecticons until he was on the other side of the ship. There, he stopped and panted as the image played through his mind. _"Vicarious, is there something wrong?"_ asked the ship. Vicarious was silent for a few minutes, and then said "It's that…I saw…well, I don't know what I saw, but it was the most disgusting thing to witness." The ship was silent for a moment, and then said _"That was the process of birth, Vicarious. You were born differently from your creator. Your creator was cut open so she could give birth to you."_ Vicarious looked up at the ship, then said "Is…is that what happened? My mother died so she could give birth to me?" Feeling week, Vicarious felt his legs give way as he sat on the floor in shock.

The ship was silent for a moment, and then said _"In all actuality, she is still alive. I will tell you who she is after you offline those on board. First, I need you to head down to the power control center and offline the two femmes down there. They're planning to take me offline."_ "Two femmes? None of them are pregnant, right?" asked Vicarious. _"No"_ replied the ship. Vicarious took a deep breath, and then headed down to the power control center. If those two femmes were to offline the ship, then Vicarious would never know who his creator was.

Arcee and Airachnid were very close to removing the dark energon when they both heard a scraping sound. A large claw ripped through the door, before the hole began widening. "We'd better finish this fast" said Airachnid before she began spinning and began drilling into the power core. Arcee began setting some bombs that Dreadwing gave to her when Vicarious burst through the door. His claw clamped around Arcee's neck as he threw her against the wall with great force. He looked up and growled at Airachnid, but the spider smirked, then began running on her spider legs. Vicarious' arm transformed into a massive blaster and began launching plasma balls of energy at the spider. Airachnid hissed, and then began shooting webs at Vicarious. The mech snarled, and then tried to move, but it felt as if something was holding him back. He looked down at his pede, and saw his leg caught in webs.

This gave Airachnid her chance as she leapt down from her position and began scratching the mech with acid leaking out of her legs. Vicarious screamed, but then the spider hissed when Arcee kicked the spider in the faceplates. Airachnid hissed, and then began attacking Arcee. "Why must you protect this freak? He doesn't know who you are?" screamed Airachnid. Acree glared at Airachnid, and then punched the spider in the faceplates as she shouted "I won't let you hurt him! Even with what Shockwave has done to him and with Megatron taking him away from me, he's still my sparkling!" This shocked Vicarious on a level that he never imagined possible. Arcee was his creator?

Vicarious remained silent as he watched the two femmes fight, but as they fought, Airachnid seemed to have the upper hand in the fight. "As much fun as I had with you Arcee, I really have to go with my mate Silas and leave before it's too late" said Airachnid before she turned around and ran. She stopped when she was at the door, and turned around and said "I hope that the both of you enjoy Dreadwing's way of ending the battle. I'd love to stay and enjoy the fireworks, but my mate calls for me." Arcee then looked up and saw Dreadwing's bombs blink before they began going off in a chain reaction.

Megatron had watched Starscream give birth to his third sparkling when rumblings shook the ship. "What the? What's going on?" snarled Megatron. _"Warning: Ship losing altitude. Warning: Ship losing…"_ said the Nemesis before it fell silent. "I don't like the way that the ship lost its voice like that" said Knockout. "Has anyone seen Silas?" asked Dreadwing. Megatron took notice, then snarled "Just where did he go?" More blasts began shaking the ship when a loud engine echoed down the hallway, and a black Scammell R100 HAT military lorry came driving into the medical bay with Arcee riding on it. It transformed, and Vicarious was holding Arcee in his arms. He looked at Megatron and said "Mom's hurt."

Megatron then looked at the femme and said "You told him, didn't you? You do realize that I'm going to make you suffer for telling him that." Arcee looked away for a moment, then looked back at Megatron and said "Vicarious heard me state that I was his creator after I let it slip while fighting Airachnid. She was hurting him, and even though you took him away from me the second that he was born, he's still my son." Megatron growled, and then said "I told you that you were to never see your sparkling again, Arcee. Now, with him knowing that you're his creator, that messes up my plans that I had for him. However…" as he placed a servo to his chin and rubbed "I can now use you as a bargaining chip in case Vicarious no longer obeys me." Vicarious looked at Megatron and said "Just what are you planning to do to Mom?" "Vicarious, you have no choice to obey me. With the state that Arcee's in, she won't survive long, and where will you go for medical attention. Plus, she's my mate, which means that she's my possession. If you do what I say, she'll remain unharmed. But, if you disobey me, I'll be forced to hurt her, and you'll have to watch every moment of it" said Megatron.

Vicarious gritted his dentals as he reluctantly handed Arcee over to Knockout to repair her. Vicarious looked down in shame as he thought of his servitude to Megatron. He used to be a loyal minion of Megatron, but now…he didn't know. _Just who am I?_ thought Vicarious. A sudden rumbling shook the ship as the decks seem to tilt forward and the Decepticons began losing their footing. "What's happening?" snarled Megatron. Before anybody could answer, more explosions shook the ship as it began losing altitude and began heading for the Earth below for impact.

A few days had passed since the ship crash-landed, and all of the mechs onboard were busy making repairs. Vicarious was handed the task of carrying the heavy equipment for the power core's repairs. Arcee was chained to Megatron's berth again as she sat in silence. Tears leaked down from her optics as she was once again forced to endure Megatron's torture again. Since she let it slip that she was Vicarious' creator, Megatron placed as much pain on her as possible to remind her who was in charge and why his orders were never to be disobeyed.

Arcee heard the doors open, and in walked Megatron again. He sat down next to her, and pulled her close as he began nibbling on her horn. She sighed, and then pulled away from Megatron. Megatron began to snarl, but saw Arcee recline back and spread her legs apart as much as she could. She was looking away from Megatron as she blinked and said nothing. "Arcee, is something wrong?" asked Megatron after a while. She was silent for a moment, then said "Ratchet was right; I'm nothing more than a pleasurebot. I was a warrior and Vicarious' creator at one point, but now, I'm nothing more than your pleasurebot for you to rape and hurt me to your spark's content. I'm past the point of ever producing sparklings, my valve is loose enough to fit your claw in, you tortured me in all sorts of sick erotic pleasings that you desire…in short; I'm a degraded honor-less femme. I'm even lower than Starscream. Just please, rape me now to get it over with."

Megatron was silent as he heard what Arcee said. "But Arcee, you're my queen…" began Megatron before the femme snorted and said "Yeah right. You don't even know what it means to have a mate. Starscream is what the humans call 'your bitch' and I'm something far lower than him." She then looked at Megatron, who was just staring at her port before he looked at Arcee in the optic and said "I just remembered that I had to shout at Starscream again for…" before he ran out of the room. "Fragger" she said before she resumed staring out into space.

Knockout was busy buffing out his dents when Megatron came barging into his medical bay and said "Knockout, we have a problem." "What is it? Did Arcee twist in the wrong way and now you pulled your cable?" said Knockout sarcastically as he tried to buff out a rather large dent. Megatron glared at him, then snarled "It's not that…not that I actually would mind, but that's not the point. Remember how I told you to keep Arcee's valve tight so she wouldn't get loose?" "Yeah? Why do you ask? Do you need her valve made tighter?" asked Knockout sarcastically. "Close. I need you to install a new valve in her. Her old one is far too loose for my tastes" said Megatron. Knockout dropped his buffer and turned around and looked at Megatron. "You want me to what?" said Knockout. "You heard me. I need her to have a new valve installed, and I also need her to have a new uterus. With all the raping that I've done to her, she's sterile" said Megatron. Knockout facepalmed himself and then said "In order for Arcee to have a new valve and uterus, we'll both have to journey to Cybertron and have to find a femme there who is a virgin. The main problem is to find one as fertile as Arcee. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Prime-worthy femme who is both fertile and a virgin?"

Megatron was silent for a moment, and then asked "Is it possible for Shockwave to replicate a valve and uterus from Arcee? I do want to keep her fertility intact." Just then, Arcee came running into the medical bay, and panted "Knockout…I need you to…remove part of my memory…and Vicarious'." Both Knockout and Megatron stared at her, before the medic asked "What happened? Did you see Starscream's port and cable?" before he laughed. "Worse. When I was lying down in Megatron's berthroom, I still had my legs spread. I heard the doors open, and I told the mech to rape and degrade me in the most humiliating and erotic ways. When I pushed myself up, I saw Vicarious standing in the doorway. He then backed up slowly before I screamed and covered up my port. He then ran while he screamed 'My mother's a whore!' I don't think that he trusts me anymore" said Arcee. Both Knockout and Megatron just stared at Arcee as the medic said "That has got to be the most disturbing thing that I've ever heard."

_This day just keeps on getting better and better_ thought Megatron before he said "Um, Arcee? Shockwave is very good at removing memories, so we could get that removed." "We might as well get Vicarious as well, if we can get him to even come within a klik of me" said Arcee. "Yes, but only after we find a way to install a new valve and uterus in you" said Megatron before Arcee turned around and folded her arms beneath her breasts and said "And just who was the one who ruined both of mine?" before Megatron sheepishly rubbed the back of his helm. Knockout shook his helm then looked at the both of them and said "Well, all three of us better get down to Shockwave's lab and see if he can clone Arcee's valve and uterus" before the three of them left.

When the three got to Shockwave's lab, they found the scientist working on a large metal dragon-like creature. "Shockwave, we need to ask a favor of you" said Megatron as the scientist looked up from what he was doing. "And what would that be, my liege?" asked Shockwave. "Is it possible for you to clone Arcee's valve and uterus?" asked Megatron. "Of course I can clone transformer organs. Why do you ask for me to clone Arcee's?" asked Shockwave. Arcee then looked up at Megatron with a raised optic ridge, as the mech said "Well, I raped Arcee a little bit too much, and she's not as tight or as fertile as she used to be. I need her to have a new uterus and a new valve installed into her. But not just any valve or uterus; I need replicates of the old ones that she used to have." "Understandable. Just bring the femme over here, and I'll start my work on her" said Shockwave. Megatron looked down at Arcee, and then said to her gently "He never dated anyone before, so he doesn't understand why mechs and femmes love to frag each other." Arcee nodded, and then walked over to Shockwave as she got up on his berth and relaxed.

Six hours later, Arcee groaned as her lower body ached from what Shockwave did to her. He took out a good proportion of her uterus and her vale. Megatron was next to her as well, with his servo over her mid-section. Megatron had found out that Arcee was trying to carry a sparkling, but it perished inside of her inhospitable uterus, thanks to the constant raping and the birth of Vicarious. The warlord had decided to not tell Arcee that a sparkling had perished inside of her. A few tears leaked out of his optics over the thought that he could have been a sire, but that dream was gone for the moment. How he wished that he was back in his former life as a dog instead of being trapped in this world inside of a Cybertronian body.

Shockwave was busy creating the reproductive organs for Arcee within one of his tubes within his lab. The scientist didn't understand on why Lord Megatron wanted to have Arcee's reproductive organs repaired so he could have sparklings. Why not make clones of his warlord so they could live on instead of creating a flawed life-form? But then again, his liege was acting rather strange for the last two years, as if he was malfunctioning. Before his conquest to Earth, Lord Megatron was perfection for the war; diabolical, cruel, merciless, unforgiving, a true leader. But, ever since Megatron had told him of where he came from, he became flawed. He was no-longer the liege that he, Shockwave, once served under. He even remembered when they spotted a small herd of humans migrating across the wasteland…

"_Oh look, my liege. Human test subjects! They would be perfect for my experimentation for understanding their superiority over the other creatures of this planet."_

"_No, Shockwave. Leave the humans alone. This group has done nothing to us."_

"_But my liege…"_

"_I said, leave them alone! Do not question my orders again!"_

Shockwave didn't understand on why Lord Megatron gave the command to leave the humans alone. In fact, he even ordered the Vehicons and Insecticons to leave human settlements alone. _Looks like that there's a certain obsolete mech that I need to eliminate from the Decepticons_ thought Shockwave. He turned to his latest experiment sleeping within one of the largest tanks that he had. _At least Predaking is perfection here, unlike my flawed liege. We will see who the true leader of the Decepticons is soon enough_ thought Shockwave.

A few days had passed since the surgery, and Arcee was once again resting on Megatron's berth. Knockout had given Megatron orders that Arcee needs bed rest after having a new uterus and valve installed within her body. As the femme slept, Vicarious passed by the room. He looked at the door, and then looked ahead as he resumed moving. He didn't want to have anything to do with his creator after what he learned of her.

Within the laboratory, Shockwave was busy creating a few more Predacons when Vicarious entered the lab. "You called for me, Shockwave?" asked Vicarious. "Yes, I did, Vicarious. I just need you to help me with some of the Predacons here" said Shockwave. Not clearly understanding what Shockwave meant, Vicarious came closer to the scientist and looked at Predaking and asked Shockwave "And how do I help you?" A sudden pain erupted through his leg as Vicarious stumbled, and then began losing consciousness as Shockwave said "I just need something of yours that I can't replicate…your spark."

Later that day, Megatron had passed by Shockwave's lab. He wanted to see how the Predacon project was coming along when he stepped through the doors, and the sight that he saw horrified him. He saw Vicarious on a berth, but he was stripped past the protoform, and he saw parts of his innards. Overcoming his shock, Megatron snarled "Shockwave, what are you up to?" "Oh, I'm just taking care of one of my flawed experiments" said Shockwave as he came back with a spark-extracting tool in his servo. "What do you mean that Vicarious is a flawed experiment? He's Arcee's sparkling!" snarled Megatron. Shockwave turned his helm and looked at Megatron as he said "Yes, but he's an experiment for not living up to our expectations. I'm just going to remove his spark and replace it with a Predacon spark, nothing more." Megatron then held up his blaster cannon at Shockwave and snarled "You leave him alone. I consider him to be perfect. He just needs some motivation to be an excellent Decepticon, Shockwave." Shockwave narrowed his optic at Megatron, and then nodded. _So it seems that I was correct in my hypothesis in that there is one Decepticon that needs to be removed_ thought Shockwave.

Two days later, Knockout slumped towards his berthroom to rest. He's been forced to work on Vicarious for the last two days, or it would have been his head on the line as well as his spark. Knockout punched in a few commands, and his berthroom door opened. Tiredly, he walked towards his berth, then collapsed on it as he let sleep take over him as he escaped to dreamland.

Vicarious was in his room as he stared up at the ceiling. Knockout had done a rather good job in repairing him, but only the physical scars were healed on Vicarious, not the mental scars. His trust for his creator was lost; his trust in Shockwave was shattered… Vicarious sighed, and then turned over to his side. He trusted Shockwave and he even helped him on the Predacon experiments, but now…he didn't know what to make of him anymore.


	7. Nightmare Truths

_I do not own Transformers (except for Pulse and Vicarious) and I don't own Scooby-Doo._

Several days had passed since Vicarious had left the med bay, but he hasn't come out of his room. Arcee was starting to worry about her son, as she rubbed her stomach. She sighed, then offlined her optics as she thought again. _How can I be a good creator if I failed Vicarious? He is Optimus' sparkling…or was. I only knew him from when he was inside my womb, and now…he's something else. He's some sort of Decepticon with Dark Energon in his body, but…the sparkling that was once in my womb must be inside of him somewhere. If Shockwave was unable to change his Prime coding, does it mean that a part of him is still Optimus' son? If he is, does he still want me as his creator, after what he's seen of me? Does he even care about me anymore? Would he even want to know of what I was like before I became Megatron's whore? Does he even want to know who his sire is? If any of these questions are no, then, what am I? Am I the same Autobot that failed Ravage in my dreams? Was it even a dream…or perhaps a warning of things that will come? If it was a warning, then, am I doomed to have dead sparklings? Can they even be born and have healthy lives, or are theirs going to be just as ruined as mine? Was this existence even worth all of this just to ensure that Jack would survive another day? I wish that I had Ravage with me on the day that Berserk and Soundwave left for…whatever Primus-forsaken place they're trapped in. I wish that I had somebody to answer my questions._ Thoughts soon gave way to sleep as Arcee began to dream.

_It was dusk when Arcee found herself in the middle of a vast desert. She began walking and walking to some unknown destination. She walked on for days, but the sun never set lower, nor did it rise higher in the sky. She eventually came across the Nemesis in the desert, but this one was different from the one that she saw on both Cybertron and Earth. She walked closer to it, and found a huge gaping hole in it. Gathering up her courage, she entered it, and she looked around. Rotting and decaying wires hung from the rusted metal as vines, lichens, and moss grew on the metal. She walked further inside the ship, and she found an adult Ravage standing nearby a monitor with a bundle of blankets. "Hello, Arcee" she said. She then turned her head, and smiled at the motorcycle. "Come closer" she said in a soft voice._

_Arcee walked closer, and Ravage smiled as she said "I know that you question your role as a creator. My parents question theirs all of the time, but they all love myself and my siblings just the same as you loved me." She handed Arcee the bundle of blankets, and hesitantly, the femme took them from the cat. "What am I supposed to do with these?" asked Arcee as she looked up from the blankets, but found Ravage gone. A small clicking sound came from the bundle, and Arcee began unwrapping the blankets. When she found the last one, she saw a small sparkling with one optic, white armor, four arms, and a tail. As mysterious as she looked, she was perhaps the most beautiful sparkling that Arcee ever saw. "Just who are you?" asked Arcee as she placed a digit near the sparkling for it to hold. The sparkling laughed, and Arcee couldn't help but smile._

_A sudden screaming scared Arcee as the sparkling began crying. Holding the sparkling close to her, Arcee transformed her arm into a blaster as she took careful steps around the ship. She searched every room, but found nothing. Eventually, she came to the control center, and she found Vicarious lying on the ground in a pool of energon as a gigantic Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus stared down at him as drool dripped down from his jaws. "Vicarious!" screamed Arcee as she ran as fast as she could, but time seemed to slow down as the Tyrannosaurus reached down with its jaws and ripped a huge section out of Vicarious' midsection. "NO!" screamed Arcee as she saw her son open his mouth in a silent scream of pain. Arcee kept on running, then jumped as she kicked the Tyrannosaurus on the side of its head with her pede. She landed in a crouched position as the beast lost its balance and crashed through the windows of the ship and pummeled to the ground below. Turning around, Arcee approached her son and placed a servo on his neck. He seemed to be in immense pain and his breathing was labored as his jaws moved, but was unable to form speech. "Vicarious?" asked Arcee, before her son stopped moving, and the light faded from his optics. "Vicarious?" asked Arcee again as tears leaked out of her optics, before her son dissolved into the air. "VICARIOUS!" screamed Arcee as she began crying uncontrollably._

_A sudden feeling came from her midsection as Arcee cried, but it became weirder and weirder, as if her stomach was swelling up. Through tear-blurred optics, Arcee looked down, and found her midsection swollen. She wiped her tears away with an arm, and saw that her midsection was swelling up at an accelerated rate. With every second, her midsection seemed to swell to twice its size, and the femme felt some pain coming from it. She leaned back, and placed the bundle with the white sparkling next to her. The tiny femme raised its long neck at Arcee as the older femme saw her abdomen become larger and larger, and then felt a sensation that forced her legs apart. Arcee screamed, but no sound came out, as she began giving birth again. Something pushed its way out, and the femme looked down at what was between her legs. A black sparkling with large spikes and long golden horns stared up at her. "Vicarious?" asked Arcee as the little mech gave off a chirp. Wrapping her arms around him, Arcee pulled her son close and kissed him on his helm. "I promise to never leave you again" said Arcee as the sparkling chirped at his creator._

Arcee awoke with a start, and felt her stomach. Her abdomen was as flat as before her pregnancy, and she felt a twinge of disappointment in her systems. She sighed, then offlined her optics as she thought about the dream. She then got off the berth, and then began to look for Vicarious.

The Prime was in his room, not caring on what was happening in the world outside of his room when he heard a knocking at the door. "Go away" he muttered before he heard knocking again. Vicarious waited until who knocked left, and Vicarious sighed. He was really beginning to hate being with the Decepticons.

The next day, Vicarious heard knocking at his door again. Vicarious waited, but the knocking wouldn't leave this time. Grumbling, he got up and opened the door. He saw Arcee standing outside his room, before he growled at her "What do you want?" "I just wanted to talk to you about…what you saw" said Arcee. His body slouching, Vicarious led the femme in his room, and she sat on the berth. Vicarious crawled up on the berth, and rested on his stomach, with his head pointing downwards. He felt a small servo on his arm, as Arcee said "There is much to talk about, Vicarious." "What is there to talk about? A short time ago, I found out that my mother is a whore. She said the filthiest things that I've ever heard, and she expects me to respect her. I'm sorry Mom, but after what I saw, there is nothing more to say" said Vicarious.

Arcee was silent for a moment, and then said "You are partly wrong, Vicarious. I am a whore, Megatron's whore, but he's the one that made me this way." Vicarious pushed himself up, and looked at Arcee straight in the optics, and then said "He made you this way?" Arcee nodded, and then said "Before I was Megatron's personal pleasurebot, I was a great warrior. I fought for the Autobots, and I hated Megatron. I was one of the most feared Autobots by the Decepticons." "What happened?" asked Vicarious. She sighed, then looked into her son's optics and said "I got captured by the Decepticons while I was pregnant with you. I was trying to protect my human partner, and he was in great danger. I couldn't imagine what would have happened if he died, but now…" she fell silent for a while before she resumed "Now I question if I made the right choice. I'm constantly raped by Megatron, and…Shockwave experimented on you. I'm concerned of what's going to happen to us."

The femme began crying, as Vicarious wrapped an arm around his mother, and then said "I'm sorry that I called you a whore, Mom. I had no idea of what Megatron did." The mech was silent for a moment, then looked down at his mother and asked "You said that you were pregnant with me when you got captured by Megatron, right?" "Yes, it is" said Arcee. "If Megatron isn't my father, then who is he?" asked Vicarious. Arcee placed a servo on Vicarious' cheek and said "Megatron has told me to never tell you this, but Optimus Prime is your sire." Vicarious was in shock, before a loud voice boomed "ARCEE! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TELL VICARIOUS ABOUT HIS PAST!" Arcee cringed at the voice, as Megatron burst through the doors and stomped his way over to the berth.

Vicarious held his mother to his chassis as Megatron glared at the two. With one servo, he yanked on Arcee's winglets as hard as he could. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" screamed Arcee as she was pulled backwards by Megatron and was left dangling from her winglet. "For what you told Vicarious, I'm going to frag you so hard that your legs would be rendered unusable for the next six vorns" snarled Megatron. Vicarious was shocked one moment, and then he snarled in rage "You leave Mom alone!" The next moment, Megatron found himself embedded into the wall as part of his chassis was caving inwards. Vicarious knew how to ram, and with full force.

Arcee was curled up into a ball from fright, as her winglet was dented in the most painful way as it twitched from fright. Seeing an enraged Vicarious before him, Megatron could only do the only thing that he could do: he whined like a wounded dog. His optics being fierce and full of rage one second, they now showed fear and cowardly emotions with some pain in them. Vicarious let off a warning growl in rage, but he cocked his head in curiosity at Megatron's reaction. Then the unthinkable happened: Megatron began crying. This reaction caused Arcee to raise her head and look at Megatron in shock (but, she still trembled from the pain that Megatron gave to her winglet.)

Trembling as she got to her legs, Arcee stood and looked at Megatron as her injured winglet twitched. Slowly, she inched towards the war tyrant and placed a servo on his chassis. Forcing herself to speak, Arcee asked "Megatron, is…is it the Scooby-Doo part of you taking over again?" Looking directly in her optics, Megatron whined "No, he's not taking over again…he always was a conscious part of me since I came back." "Who's Scooby-Doo?" asked Vicarious. Arcee looked at her son and said "Scooby-Doo was a past life of Megatron. I saw him in a dream once with Megatron." Vicarious cocked his head, as Arcee continued "Sometimes, both Megatron and I share dreams when he makes me rub my spark against his. It's a bit of a psychic link that mates can share together, but in this case, it's an after-effect of touching sparks. Your sire and I used to have a lot of dreams together by rubbing our sparks together, but since it's been over two years, I haven't had him comfort me in my sleep."

Looking back at Megatron, Arcee asked "You said that Scooby-Doo was always a conscious part of you. I haven't seen much of his influence besides in your dreams. Why do you say that he's a conscious part of you?" Megatron sighed, and then said "I say that he's a conscious part of my spark because I still possess his memories and emotions. I just act to pretend that I'm the old me before I died because I'm under tremendous pressure. The Decepticons need a ruthless tyrant, and I'll become the laughing stock if they knew that I'm not the old me. I'm always thinking of my old human friend Shaggy, and there's not a mega-cycle that goes by when I'm not thinking of him. With me being Scooby-Doo, I realized that I was lonely and I found out that I was blessed to be among humans for many years. I see why Optimus doesn't want to drive humans to extinction. I would do anything to have my old life as Scooby-Doo back than to live out my life as Megatron. I was truly happy to be a dog than to be a war tyrant. You won't believe how much I miss playing fetch, or chasing squirrels, or having my belly rubbed, or chewing on bones, or solving mysteries with my old human friends. Ever since I came back, I had no idea on how much I hated this life. I don't see any reason to continue this stupid war. Cybertron is dead, we're forced to live on Earth, Vicarious is the only sparkling in Primus knows how long, and our race as Cybertronians is nearly extinct. The only reason that I'm keeping the war going is that I know that the Decepticons will dismantle me, and I know that there will be infighting over a new leader to lead the Decepticons." That's when Megatron broke down crying again.

"You fragger" snarled Arcee. She slapped him hard before she began screaming at him "You could have ended the war, but you kept it going? And, you took me as your mate and raped me for no reason? You ruined my life! I fragging hate you!" That's when Vicarious spoke "If you stepped down as leader, would Shockwave have taken over as leader?" With a pained look, Megatron looked at Vicarious, and then nodded as he said "There's a good chance." Vicarious had a pure look of horror on his faceplates, and then said "Then, I'm glad that you're still in charge." Arcee turned around, and then began screaming at her son "What do you mean that you're glad that Megatron's still the leader? He raped me, made the Autobots think that I'm a whore, and caused me to become sterile. Why the frag would Shockwave be any worse than him? I fought Shockwave before, and don't get me wrong about him having a cruel spark, but how is he worse than this fragging piece of scrap here?" Vicarious winced from Arcee screaming so loud, then he said gently "Mom, you don't know Shockwave like I do. He considered me a malfunction and he nearly offlined me. I saw him dissect many humans while I was still in his lab. They all screamed in pain, but he tortured them like they were nothing. I never heard such screams like that before in my life. Just imagine him taking over the Decepticons. Who knows what he could do?"

"I imagine that he would make a more effective leader than our current obsolete leader" said Shockwave in the doorway. Vicarious, Arcee, and Megatron turned their helms and saw not only Shockwave, but Dreadwing, Starscream, Knockout, and a number of Vehicons and Insecticons with him. "I can't believe that I served you" snarled Dreadwing. Starscream shook his helm, and then said "I must congratulate you, Megatron. When it comes to hiding your true intentions, you're a better actor than I am." "Arrest all of them, Vehicons" ordered Shockwave as the Vehicons armed themselves with their blasters.

Much later, Megatron, Arcee, and Vicarious were flying in the sky to get as far away from the Nemesis as possible. Vicarious proved himself to be a true killing machine by tearing apart all of the advancing Vehicons and Insecticons. Dreadwing suffered having his arm torn off him, Knockout's armor needed to be replaced, Starscream had his wings torn off, and Arcee managed to give Shockwave a good kick in his optic. The kick from Arcee had to be without question the most hilarious kick ever in the universe, because the femme had difficulty jumping due to her oversized chassis, and her winglets made balance unstable. What made Shockwave get a broken optic was when he saw Arcee lose her balance, and he got a very good look at her crotch area before her pede broke his optic.

Arcee was holding on to dear life on Megatron as her servos gripped his armor in his flight mode. Megatron wasn't complaining; after all, he felt her soft breasts press against his armor. In the months following Vicarious' birth, Megatron had special pleasurebot armor crafted for Arcee. Her chassis armor was low cut, allowing a mech to get a good look at her cleavage, and her crotch armor was thong-like (hence, why Shockwave was immobile when he saw Arcee's crotch area.) "Megatron, I don't mean to complain, but how much longer are we going to fly?" asked Arcee. "Until we're far enough from the Nemesis, Arcee. Just why are you asking me this?" asked Megatron. "If you really must know, ice is starting to crystalize on me" said the femme. "I don't see any ice forming on you, Arcee" said Megatron. "It's in an area that Shockwave saw earlier" said Arcee as she blushed a bit. Megatron was silent for a second, before he said "Oh. Is it painful there?" Arcee just gave him this glare, and then said "I am not answering that, Megatron."

Back at the Autobot base, Miko was resting on her bed, with the sheets only up to her belly-button. One of her arms was behind her head, as she stared at Jack. Both of his arms were behind his head, and the sheets were partly up his pelvic region. "Thinking of your mother again?" asked Miko. Jack sighed, then said "Life's not fair, Miko. First, we lost Arcee to the Decepticons, then Mom got taken, and later on, we found out that Arcee was Megatron's bitch. Who knows what is happening to Mom now. Is she facing the same torture as Arcee, or is she…?" before he broke down crying. Miko pushed herself up, and then pulled Jack into her E-cup breasts. "Shh, Jack. Let it all out, let it all out. You still have me, and I promise that I'll always look after you. You're my mate, Jack, and I'm your mate as well. I won't allow anything bad to happen to you anymore. We'll find your mother and get her back someday" said Miko before she lowered her head and whispered a dirty promise into Jack's ear. Miko then closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt Jack's tongue lick her affectionately to tell her that he appreciated her.

Back at Fast Willy's house, June was lying on the bed. Willy was with Vince in the living room, and Sierra was in there with them as well. June was busy thinking about her son, and wondering what he was doing now. She greatly missed him as she began to cry. She always thought that she was the one taking care of her son, but ever since she was taken by Fast Will, she was the one who needed to be looked after. Her son, on the other hand, seemed to be able to take care of himself. Her son has his own 'wife' now, and he is already a man.

Sierra was with her boyfriend Vince as both he and Fast Willy were talking. Even though both she and Vince were still under 21, they both were drinking already. Some of the hard liquor would make her pass out, and she would wake up the next day naked with a naked yet satisfied Vince next to her. "So, a few weeks ago, I managed to get this hot lady to be my own personal prostitute" said Fast Willy. "Is she tight and are they firm, or is she loose and do they sag?" asked Vince. Fast Will shook his head, and then said "She has got to be the hottest and tightest MILF on the planet, Vince. One look at her, and you'd think that she was a porn star." "That hot?" said Vince as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and you might even know her son. He was in the same grade as you were, and she said that his name was…" said Fast Willy as he paused a bit, then said "Jack, Jackson Darby." Vince wasn't expecting that as he spewed his beer out of his nose and mouth as he coughed and said "Jack Darby? I just met him a few weeks ago, and you won't believe the girl that he bagged." "Is she hot?" asked Willy. "Know on how those Japanese pornographic movies are done? With her breasts, you'd think that she'd come out of one of those films" said Vince. Hearing enough of the conversation, Sierra got up to use the bathroom. She really didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation.

After using the bathroom, she saw Fast Willy's bedroom door open ajar, and she peeked inside. She saw June Darby sleeping on Willy's bed, with the sheets pulled up around her in an attempt to keep her warm. _Woah, Jack. Your mom is beautiful_ thought Sierra as she saw June breathe in and out gently in her sleep. June then turned in her sleep, and Sierra thought that she heard "Please Willy, don't make me wear that while…" before she fell silent again.

A few fingers brushed against the hairs on her neck before she felt Vince's lips kiss her on the back of her neck as he said "Sierra, how I wish that I could take you now and bang you on Willy's couch." Sierra closed her eyes as she held back a moan and said softly to him "Have you seen Jack's mom?" For a moment, Vince stopped what he was doing and peeked in the room with Sierra at June. He went back to nibbling Sierra's neck as he said "Mmmhmmm, she's a hot MILF. Fast Willy's lucky to get her." "Yeah, talk about an once-in-a-lifetime chance that I got her as my prize" said Fast Willy as he came up behind Vince. "I wish that I had teachers that hot when I was younger" said Vince as he turned around and looked at Fast Willy. "Ah, the 'hot-teacher-when-I-was-younger-fantasy' dreams. Those are so good" said Fast Willy, before he said "How about I wake her up and have her serve us some liquor so you two can see how hot she is when she's not sleeping." "Good one, Willy" said Vince as he pulled Sierra by the wrist to the living room as Fast Willy went into his room.

They both heard June scream as Fast Willy hit her and began screaming at her. Sierra froze for a moment, as Vince snickered. Her eyes widened as she heard June's screaming, before she heard Willy shout "I told you, I want you to wear the white Playboy Bunny corset and white fishnet stockings, gloves, ears, and black boots!" A sickening slap was heard as they both heard Willy shout "And you better do it quick, or I'll have you entertain both Vince and myself with the vibrator again!" Sierra froze on the spot as she heard what Fast Willy shouted. Vince stopped, then turned around and looked at Sierra. "Sierra?" asked Vince. Not getting a response out of her, he caressed her cheek with some of his fingers. "Hmm?" she said. "Are you ok?" asked Vince. She breathed in, and then said "Aren't you worried that Jack's mother is being raped and abused against her own will?" Vince snorted, and then said "You know as well as I do how much I hate Jack. If anything, his whore of a mother should be punished by Willy." Sierra gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth at what Vince said.

"The bitch will be here in a moment with some liquor. What is wrong with her?" asked Fast Willy. "She's just concerned about Jack's mother" said Vince. Fast Willy snorted, and then said "If anything, I saved her tight pussy from being fucked by that fat bastard. If anybody deserves to have his cock around her hot pussy, it's mine." "Well, since she's yours, I would like to get back at Jack by fucking his mother" said Vince. Fast Willy laughed, then said "You know as well as I do that she's mine." "Well, we could make a deal; you let me fuck Jack's mother, and you can fuck Sierra" said Vince as Sierra just stared at Vince. "Hmm, fucking a cheerleader…you won't believe how long I waited to something as exciting as that" said Fast Willy. "Just be sure not to stretch out her pussy too much; after all, I'm still using it" said Vince. "How…how…HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, VINCE? I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I MADE LOVE TO YOU AS MUCH AS I DID!" shouted Sierra. Vince just snorted, and then said "Listen, Sierra. This is a little bit of revenge for me to get back at Jack. Of course, banging his girlfriend in front of him would be just as good, but fucking his mother is a close second."

Hours later, Sierra was up in the kitchen drinking some Jagermeister liquor. Willy was brutal on her, and she had some bruises on her to prove it. She cried at what Vince agreed to. "Sierra, would you like some company?" asked June as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing the Playboy Bunny suit from earlier, but she had some new bruises on her. Sierra looked up at June before she began crying again. June pulled up a chair, and sat down next to her as she placed a hand on her back. "Would you like to talk about it?" asked June. Sierra nodded, then looked up at June with tear-stained eyes and said "I can't believe how much of a jerk that Vince is. I loved him, but now…" as she broke down crying again. June pulled Sierra close, and placed her chin on top of her head as she stroked her hair. June felt a tear run down her cheek as she thought back to when she was in love with her old husband…

A week has passed, and Megatron, Arcee, and Vicarious had finally found a place to hide. It was in the deserts surrounding Las Vegas, but they finally found peace (or temporarily.) Megatron was staring out at the abandoned city from where he rested, and he was stroking Arcee. She cooed as Megatron stroked her horn, and the other was holding her gently. Vicarious was in the city, scouring for materials that they could use. He was very careful to not touch Arcee's damaged winglet (it hasn't been repaired since they escaped the Nemesis.) He still had chassis pains from where Vicarious damaged him, so he sometimes had difficulty breathing at times.

Vicarious was looking around Las Vegas, and he saw hints that there was still some human life remaining in the city (but just barely.) He then heard a weird whirling-like noise and a green light. Sensors alerting a presence coming, Vicarious ran and hid behind one of the buildings as he saw a silver car with a checker pattern drive out. The bridge behind the car closed, and the car drove down the street. Curious on what this car could want, Vicarious followed, but from the sky as he scaled the buildings and leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"So, what are Miko and you planning to do, Jack?" asked Smokescreen as he drove the couple deeper into Las Vegas. "A little alone time, a chance to relax, and to hopefully have a happy honeymoon while scavenging for useful supplies" said Jack as he placed an arm around Miko. He also hoped to find the perfect ring to give to Miko since she was now his wife. When June was taken from the Autobots, Jack was so distraught with grief that he was unable to think straight for a while. It took a lot of thought, but Miko decided to ask if Jack would actually marry her. He was in shock from what Miko said, so he remained silent for a week while thinking it over. He came to his senses after much thought, and he actually proposed to her. Optimus (being the leader) officially wedded them, and now the couple was on their honeymoon. What better way to celebrate than to go to one of the most popular holiday spots before the apocalypse?

Vicarious trailed them for twenty minutes, until he stopped and saw the silver car pull up at Caesar's Palace. He saw two humans get out of the car as it transformed, and then the three of them went up to the hotel. The mech in the group went around the casino to find a way in, and he saw the garage. Vicarious decided to get closer to the group and jumped down from where he was and walked to the hotel.

Miko was laying on one of the beds in the hotel, as Jack rubbed her stomach with his hand. "Mmmm, so want to make love now, or tour around the city and then make love to me?" asked Miko. Jack lowered his head and began kissing her neck as he said "Mmmmm, I'll think that we'll make love first, and then tour the city, and then we'll top it off by making love again." Miko couldn't help but smile as she took off her shirt. Jack then took off his shirt, and then unbuckled his pants. Miko then unbuckled hers, and let Jack pull them off along with her underwear. Jack then removed his pants and his underwear, as Miko sat up and undid her bra. She smiled seductively as she saw Jack get an erection of what he saw, and then she leaned close and kissed him. He kissed her back as his tongue opened her mouth up, and she moved her tongue into his mouth. Little did they know they had a single audience watching them.

"GAAAAHHHAAA! THIS IS AS BAD AS WHEN I WALKED IN ON MY MOTHER!" screamed Vicarious as he lost his grip on the building and fell down to the ground below. Miko screamed as she covered up her breasts with her arms and Jack pulled her close as his eyes widened in fear. Smokescreen heard the screaming, then transformed and raced to the scene. He saw Vicarious lying on the ground, but passed out. The Autobot's arms transformed into blasters as he held them up in defense as he shook nervously. He was tense as he remembered the wounds that he received from the large mech, and thought back to when he was taken back to the base. Ratchet needed help from Bumblebee in just keeping Optimus, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen online, and they were unable to fight for several weeks. "Just a little while longer, and I'll offline the mech who defeated Optimus" said Smokescreen as he inched closer to Vicarious.

A sudden instinct kicked in Arcee as she looked towards Las Vegas. She tried to leave Megatron's grip, but the former warlord held her close as he asked "Arcee, what's wrong my queen?" "First of all, I'm not your queen, and secondly, I'm getting the feeling that Vicarious is in trouble" said the femme. "How could you sense that your sparkling is in trouble? You haven't had any strong bonds with him after you gave birth" asked Megatron. Arcee stopped moving, then looked up at Megatron and said "I don't know why, but it's somehow creator instinct that's telling me that my sparkling is in trouble." Megatron listened, and then said "I'll come with you then. If he is in trouble, then he needs some backup." He transformed, and Arcee grabbed hold of Megatron as he took off for Las Vegas.

Back at the hotel, Jack and Miko had managed to get dressed and were outside the hotel staring at Vicarious as Smokescreen found his neck gripped in the mech's servo. Vicarious growled as his optics glowed a bright blue as his gaze shifted from the Autobot to the humans. "You think that you can get away with defeating the Autobots? I haven't forgotten when you defeated Bulkhead. You'll never get away with this, NEVER!" shouted Miko as Jack dragged her backwards, away from Vicarious. "Miko, its bad enough that I've lost Arcee to the Decepticons, but I don't need to lose you too!" shouted Jack. Vicarious cocked his head, then released Smokescreen from his grip and said "You knew my mom?" Smokescreen, Miko, and Jack all focused their attention on Vicarious in shock.

A roaring of jets caught their attention as Arcee leapt down and Megatron transformed. "Arcee?" said Jack. "Jack?" said Arcee. "You know each other?" asked Vicarious. Arcee rubbed the back of her helm as she looked away, then looked back into Vicarious' optics and said "I did. He was my partner, my _human_ partner on the Autobot's side of the war before Megatron…well, you know." Vicarious gave a nod, and then looked at Megatron. "Why must you destroy my mother's life?" asked Vicarious to Megatron. Megatron looked down and fiddled his digits a bit but said nothing.

Smokescreen placed his fists on his hips and said "Is it just me, or is Megatron different from the first two years that I fought him?" "It's not you, Smokescreen. Megatron never acted like this when I met him four years ago. He never was, well…insecure. The one I met was a ferocious warlord that had no conscious to get what he wanted to get done, even if it meant offlining a few of his minions to get an energon source. He was ruthless, and he tried to destroy the Earth a few times. This one…well, he's even more immature than you, Smokescreen" said Jack as Smokescreen said "Hey!" "That's because he became a dog after he died fighting Unicron" said Arcee. Both Jack and Miko looked up at Arcee as Miko said "What?"

Megatron then told everybody that he was Scooby-Doo in a past life as a punishment for what he did as Megatron. Jack, Miko, and Smokescreen just stared at Megatron before Miko broke down laughing. "You-you w-were a-a-a dog? That has got to be the funniest thing that I've ever heard" laughed Miko. "Laugh all you want. Need I remind you that I can squash you like a tiny insect" snarled Megatron. Vicarious stared at the humans as Jack looked up at him, then looked at Arcee and asked "So, what is his story?" Arcee sighed, then said "Vicarious is both my and Optimus' sparkling." "WHAT?" shouted Jack and Smokescreen at the same time. Vicarious looked down, as Arcee placed a servo on his shoulder, then looked back at Jack and said "He is the same sparkling that I was pregnant with when Megatron captured me. Shockwave experimented on him when he was only a month old, hence why he's like this." "You mean big and scary-looking?" asked Smokescreen. Arcee shook her helm, then said "I mean on why he's reluctant to fight at times and why he's an adult, but still has the mentality of a sparkling. He still is a Prime, plus he still has the spark of a Prime, and the potential to be a great Prime. He just needs Optimus' help in getting there."

"You forgot to mention that I had Shockwave infuse Dark Energon into his systems, and that he's been uploaded with multiple warrior skills" said Megatron. Arcee turned her helm and glared at Megatron, but said nothing. "Dark Energon? You mean his energon is deadly to the touch?" said Smokescreen. "It is?" said Vicarious as he turned his helm from Smokescreen to Megatron. Megatron once again rubbed the back of his helm, and then said "Well, it's very deadly for most transformers, but it's fatal for any flesh life forms." Vicarious then looked down at his claws and said "So, I was never meant to be a gentle being? I was only designed for war?" "I wanted you to be a great Decepticon, Vicarious. After you defeated the Autobots, we would take over this world and rule it" said Megatron. Vicarious then looked at the warlord and said "But, I don't want to be a ruthless monster. I want to be…I don't know." Arcee continued to stare at Megatron, then said "It's bad enough that you ruined my life, but now I see that you ruined my sparkling's life as well. Just how many more lives are you planning on ruining before this war is over?"

Ratchet was at the Autobot base when he received a comm link from Smokescreen. "Smokescreen has a problem arisen?" asked Ratchet. _"No, we're fine. Jack and Miko are planning on staying for the rest of the week, but I need a Ground Bridge to bring back some new recruits and an old one."_ "New recruits? But, there hasn't been any new signs of incoming signals, Autobot or Decepticon" said Ratchet. _"Well…one of them is Arcee"_ said Smokescreen before Ratchet said "I am not bringing that whore back to our base. She's been interfacing with Megatron and perhaps the entire Decepticon crew. Who knows if she's pregnant with one of their Primus-forsaken spawn." _"Mom, you aren't pregnant, are you?"_ said a voice as Arcee said _"No Vicarious. Ratchet was just trying to prove a point. He's just upset about…with me and Megatron…"_ _"Yeah. I saw you…I still have nightmares about it"_ said the first voice. _"She wasn't interfacing with Megatron, right?"_ said Smokescreen. _"No, no. I saw her on the berth, and she…she wasn't in her armor and she also said some of the filthiest things that I've ever heard"_ said the first voice.

_This has to be the scariest transmission that I've ever heard_ thought Ratchet as he heard Megatron's voice say _"Come to think of it, you never said any filthy things when we shared the berth. Did you pick them up from Starscream, or where those things you saved only from Optimus' audios." "This isn't helping!"_ shouted the first voice. "Ratchet, just what are you listening to?" asked Rafael as he walked in on the scene. Raf was fifteen years old, and his hair had grown out a little bit longer, plus he was also more muscular than what he'd used to be. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose, and then said "I'm just listening to Smokescreen with Megatron, Arcee, and somebody else on the other line. It is, by far, the most disturbing transmission that I've heard in my entire life, except for the time when I once heard Optimus interfacing Arcee on a comm link. I warned him not to get so high on the high grade energon." _"Wait, Optimus did what?"_ said Smokescreen as the first voice said _"Mom, please tell me that this isn't true."_ _"Vicarious, it's not what you think. We were both drunk, and your sire didn't realize that his comm link was left open. The both of us were embarrassed to show our faceplates to the rest of the team for a few deca-cycles after that"_ said Arcee. "This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon" said Ratchet as he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Wait, did one of the voices admit that Arcee is his mother?" said Raf "Just who is Arcee's son?" _"This is Vicarious. Just who is asking?"_ asked Vicarious. "This is Rafael. Who are you, Vicarious?" asked Rafael. _"I'll answer this, Vicarious. Raf, Vicarious is Optimus' sparkling. Shockwave did some experiments on Vicarious after I gave birth to him"_ said Arcee. Ratchet and Rafael just stared at the screen in shock at what Arcee told them.

Optimus walked out of his room as he rubbed his temples. He had trouble recharging lately since it was getting closer to the time when both he and Arcee bonded with each other. They would rub their sparks with each other for mega-cycles, and they would have their sparks connected all night while they recharged. A sudden scream caught his audios as the Prime tensed up, then began running to the base control center.

When he got there, he saw Ratchet keeping Raf away from the controls. "Ratchet, just what is going on?" asked Optimus. "Nothing. Just the cons planning a diabolical tactic to offline you" said Ratchet. Optimus noticed that Ratchet was keeping Raf from speaking, and then the Prime said "Ratchet, just what in Primus' name is going on?" "Nothing, it's just that the Decepticons were planning a tactic to offline you, so I cut off their comm link to our base" said Ratchet. Optimus narrowed his optics as he stared at Ratchet, and saw that the medic's optics was glowing green. "Have you been drinking the Synthetic Energon again?" asked Optimus. "No, what makes you say that?" asked Ratchet. Optimus then turned and walked over to the controls of the comm link system. He punched in a few commands, and Arcee's, Smokescreen's, Megatron's, and a fourth energy signature showed up on the computers. "Ratchet, why would you lie to me that Arcee and Smokescreen have called the base?" asked Optimus as he stared at his friend. "Like I said, it was a Decepticon tactic to offline you" said Ratchet. Clearly not believing his old friend, Optimus' servo went over to the ground bridge controls, but Ratchet's blade came in between Optimus' servo and the controls. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Ratchet.

Optimus just stared at Ratchet as he said "Just what are you hiding, Ratchet? This behavior isn't normal for you…you have been ingesting the Synthetic Energon after I warned you to stop." "Optimus, don't be naïve, you know as well as I do how much stronger the Synthetic Energon makes us. After experiencing its effects, I decided to make some more modifications to it to increase its power" said Ratchet. "And after I warned you that it's only to be used on machines and not Autobots?" asked Optimus. "Oh, I did test it on machines at first, but then I went back to testing it on myself" said Ratchet before he grabbed hold of Optimus' arm and swung the Prime into a wall. "And I'm rather pleased with the results" said Ratchet as he extended his blades. Optimus extended his blades before he got up and began a swordfight with Ratchet. "Ratchet, the Synthetic Energon has taken over your systems again and has clouded your judgment. I order you to stand down one last time" said Optimus as Ratchet laughed. "Clouded my judgment? If anything, it has made everything clearer. It has made me see that you are unfit to lead the Autobots, that the humans are always in our way, and that your precious sparkmate is nothing more than the Decepticon's whore" said Ratchet as he stabbed at Optimus in the ribs. Optimus let out an anguished cry, as the prime fell to the floor before Ratchet kicked him hard in the helm.

Optimus coughed up energon before Ratchet threw him across the base again, as energon leaked out of the Prime. Ratchet walked over to Optimus as one of his blades transformed into a cutting torch and hovered it above Optimus' optic. "You know, Optimus, I couldn't help but notice how you still care for Arcee. It's affecting your leadership over us, and it's costing us this war. I'll just eliminate the problem by cutting into your processor and I'll remove those memories you cherish so much of her. If anything, bonding with that whore was the worst mistake of your life" said Ratchet. "But, not as much of a mistake as you harming my brother" said a deep voice behind Ratchet before it rammed into the medic. Ratchet went flying and crashed into a wall as his vision blurred.

When the medic refocused his optics, he saw Megatron standing in front of Optimus with his blades extended. "So, the formidable Megatron has re-entered the base. It's Synthetic Energon versus Dark Energon. Shall we see which one is the stronger energon?" said Ratchet as he extended his blades. "No" said Megatron as he reached into his chassis and pulled out his dark energon shard before he threw it away "I don't need Dark Energon powering me up anymore. I'll just fight to protect my brother. That is all the reason to get me to beat you." "You are such a fool Megatron" said Ratchet before he began charging. Megatron just stood his ground, and at the last second, sliced deep into Ratchet. Ratchet screamed, as Megatron grabbed his neck and held the medic as he tried to claw the former Decepticon. Megatron just shook his head before he stabbed Ratchet a second time, with lots of the green energon leaking out of him. "Pathetic" said Megatron before he picked up his brother and carried him to the medical bay.

Optimus was in a deep sleep as he dreamt about Arcee again. She was in his private quarters, with her armor off and was lying down on his berth. She was waiting for him as she rested on her side, with her head propped up against her palm, and the other arm resting along her side and hip. Optimus approached her without any armor on, and as he got closer to her, the room somehow began to dim. When he got to her, only a single light was on above her, but as he moved his servo to touch her arm, a second pair of servos reached out from the darkness and grabbed his femme. She screamed as she was dragged into the darkness, out of Optimus' reach. Two red optics glowed right in front of Optimus as a deep voice said "You'll never see your femme again." "Megatron" growled Optimus as two blades extended from the Prime's arms, but Megatron laughed. "I'm not the one you should be worrying about, Optimus. It's your close friend that I should be concerned with if I were you" said Megatron as two long blades punctured Optimus from behind. Optimus screamed, before he was knocked unconscious from behind his helm.

When he came to in his dream, he was in Shockwave's lab and Ratchet was busy cutting open the Prime. "Ratchet?" said Optimus weakly. Ratchet looked up from his work and smiled evilly at his old friend. "I'm just removing the parts of you that are making you weak" he said as he removed things out of Optimus. His T-Cog, the Matrix, his spark…it just went on and on until the Prime was nothing more than a hollow shell. His processor was glitching, and the Prime's body shut down. Ratchet went over to the spark and said "Now Optimus, I'll show you what we're doing to that femme that is the universe's whore" as he took the spark to another room that had Arcee on it. She too was cut open and offline, and Knockout had her spark in a container as Ratchet placed Optimus' spark in a second container.

The two sparks were taken to the storage bay, and the both of them were separated. Optimus' spark was placed on a dark shelf, and then Ratchet left. Millions of years passed, but Optimus' spark still beat. The ship became colder and colder, until ice formed on the walls of the ship, coating its metal with thick ice. Ice formed around the canister, and the spark became entombed in a prison of ice. The spark continued to beat as the ice broke the canister. As much as the spark continued to beat, the ice kept on closing in, creating a cold tomb of death for the last Prime.

"Dammit, we're losing him!" shouted Megatron as he continued to perform surgery on the Prime. "What's wrong with Dad?" asked Vicarious to Arcee. "I don't know, but it seems as if Ratchet wanted to offline Optimus" said Arcee as she assisted Megatron in trying to keep Optimus online. "Frag it, I can't keep Optimus' spark at a steady beat. It's almost as if he's suffering a heart attack" snarled Megatron. "A what?" asked Smokescreen. "A spark attack, if you will" said Megatron as he tried to stabilize the weakening spark. Vicarious went over, and extended a few cables from his wrist and hooked them up to Optimus. He closed his optics for a moment, then opened them up and said "He needs a second spark to keep him stable." "I'll do it" said Arcee as she began removing her breastplates. Vicarious turned away and resumed his operations on Ratchet. Smokescreen, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at Arcee's breasts. "Smokescreen, can you please keep your attention on Ratchet? I need you to hand me that tool right over there. Uh, Smokescreen?" said Vicarious, but Smokescreen wasn't listening. In fact, he was drooling as he saw Arcee's silver nipples against her black breasts. "Smokescreen, if you don't stop staring at Arcee's breasts this very nano-klik, I'm going to impale your spark with your own spike" snarled Megatron. That got Smokescreen's attention as he looked down at Ratchet again and resumed assisting Vicarious on Ratchet's surgery.

Megatron then opened up Optimus' chassis plates as Arcee lowered her body and connected her spark with Optimus' spark. Megatron then checked Optimus' vitals as he saw them beginning to stabilize. "Keep it going Arcee. We're getting Optimus back" said Megatron before he resumed operations on the Prime.

Back in Optimus' dreams, the spark felt the ice touch it as the spark sent off a series of bursts, before a cutting sound was heard. The ice was sliced away, as a slender servo grabbed the spark and pulled it close to the bot's chassis. "Optimus, I'm here" said Arcee as she held the spark to her spark (and in between her very large breasts.) The spark sent out a series of pulses as Arcee laughed and said "Yeah, my breasts have gotten bigger since last time. It's…part of a very long story." Arcee shivered a bit, then began heading out of the room.

Optimus' spark fed off of the energy from Arcee's spark as she walked through the ship. The ship had been abandoned for millennia as ice covered the walls. Frozen offlined bodies of Eradicons and Insecticons were found throughout the ship. The ship also had claw marks and a large amount of holes in the walls as Arcee and Optimus' spark walked through the ship. The femme couldn't help but wonder what would tear up the ship.

A pulse went through Arcee's spark, and she looked down at Optimus' spark. The mech spark sent a few pulses, and Arcee sighed. "Well…yes, Megatron has raped me a lot when he took me as his mate. He raped me constantly to try to get me pregnant, but no, I never did love him. There were instances where I hated him less, but I never loved him. You were, are, and always will be the mech for me, Optimus" said Arcee. The spark blitzed a few times, and Arcee said "Yes, we will renew our bond more, but only after I find the space bridge on this ship." The spark sent a few pulses, and then Arcee nodded as she headed down a few more hallways and came across the space bridge. It was small, but it was designed to transport some mechs to a location on Cybertron, and not for the Nemesis to go through. The femme blasted away the ice, and then began punching in a few commands.

A sudden roar caught their attention, and the femme and the spark turned around and saw a massive mechanical dragon on board the ship. The dragon opened up its maw as the space bridge roared to life. The dragon sent a blast at the femme as she ran through the spacebridge…

Optimus awoke with a start! That dream felt so real, but there was no way that it happened. Arcee was somewhere with the Decepticons, but he could feel his sparkmate rubbing her spark with his. He could even feel it right now. _All that happened was only a dream_ thought Optimus _Right?_


	8. I did it all because I always loved you

_Here it is, everybody! The next chapter of my story! I do not own Transformers (except for Vicarious.)_

"Optimus?" asked a female voice as Optimus raised his head slightly from the berth, and found Arcee staring back at him. She just looked like just like from within the dream. Optimus couldn't help but blush as he saw that Arcee was topless and connecting her spark to his, but that wasn't the reason that he was blushing. He felt as if he was being watched for this intimate scene with Arcee. "Glad that you're back to the world of the living, Optimus" a gravelly voice said as Optimus looked above Arcee and saw Megatron staring down at him. Optimus widened his optics in fright as he saw the warlord towering above him.

Megatron smiled, then said "Don't worry Optimus, I'm not here to harm you. I wanted to give you back Arcee to you, Optimus. I'm sorry about everything Optimus" before he stared at Optimus for a few moments longer, then turned around and began leaving the base. "Megatron, where are you going?" asked Vicarious as Megatron sighed and said "I'm just leaving. I do not expect the Autobots to keep me at base, even though I am no longer a Decepticon. They will always view me as a threat, and I just wanted to leave before the others decide to show up." Vicarious was silent for a moment, then spoke up and said "Well, if you're leaving, then I'll leave too." "What?" said Arcee as she turned her head to look at Vicarious. He adverted his gaze at his mother, then said "Listen Mom, if Megatron isn't allowed at the Autobot base, then I know that I won't be accepted either. I mean, just look at me. I have all of these spines growing out of me, some very sharp dentals, and Dark Energon running through my systems. I was designed to be a perfect war machine…er, warrior for the Decepticons. I don't think that the Autobots will ever accept me for what I am."

"But Vicarious, you can't be serious. You're my sparkling and Optimus' as well. You have a gentle spark that beats within you. I know that some of the Autobots will accept you for who you are, Vicarious. Just please don't leave" begged Arcee. Vicarious sniffed a bit, then said sadly "I'm sorry Mom, but I just can't. I, I have to leave before the others arrive…wherever the Autobot base is." Smokescreen was silent during the entire conversation, then he spoke up. "Listen, I only have just met Vicarious, but I have the feeling that he's not as bad as I'd thought that he was. When I first met him, he didn't even have a name and I laughed at him for it. After he beat me up, I was frightened in meeting him again, especially after the bruises that he gave Bulkhead, Optimus, and me. When I met him several weeks later during the relic hunt, I tried to fight him, but he kept on putting the hurt on the others and me. Even Wheeljack received some serious wounds, but he was looking forward to rematches with Vicarious. When I met Vicarious in Las Vegas, I had the chance to offline him, but…I, I couldn't. I was so afraid of him that I was petrified on the spot and I couldn't fight him, even with my weapons online. Vicarious managed to wake up, and he had this death grip on my neck. I expected him to be a horrible Decepticon monster, but it wasn't until Arcee arrived on the scene and told us that he was Optimus' sparkling. I had a hard time believing her, but…I don't see on how he can even become a Prime. About the closest thing that he looks to a Prime is Liege Maximo, and he's almost as bad as they can get."

Vicarious was silent for a moment longer, then said "Listen, if it makes any difference to anybody here, the only one that I wish to serve under was the Nemesis when it was a sentient being." "WHAT?" shouted everybody in the room. "I just can't explain it, but the ship let me be who I was, and we had a connection with each other. He didn't force me to fight like Megatron does, he didn't experiment on me like Shockwave has, and he didn't show to me on how he was an honorless prostitute sorry-example of an ex-warrior like Mom. I'm sorry everybody, but if it makes any difference to anybody, I want to try to re-board the Nemesis and try to bring him back online" said Vicarious. "Vicarious, you are not to speak of your mother in such a way" said Optimus sternly "She is my mate, and if you are insulting her, then you are insulting me." Vicarious looked down in shame, then looked up at Optimus directly in the optics and said "I'm sorry, Optimus sir, but…I only know about you from the times that we battle in combat, and I only know you from what both Megatron and Mom has said about you. In reality, I don't know you as much as I don't know what or who I am." With a heavy spark, Vicarious turned around and walked out of the room.

Megatron watched Vicarious head down the tunnel to the outside, then turned around and faced Optimus. "I'm sorry too Optimus about everything. I wish that I was still in my previous life as a dog than being trapped in this realm of existence as a monstrous former warlord of a diabolical race of Cybertronians that wish to conquer and destroy every planet that they come across" said Megatron before, he too, walked out of the base. Optimus then looked at Arcee and asked "Arcee, just what did happen over those last few stellar cycles that you were onboard the Nemesis?"

Outside the base, Vicarious looked at the heavens above him and sighed. He really wished that he wasn't born as he was: an abomination. He heard some footsteps, and turned his helm slightly as he saw Megatron walk up to Vicarious. Vicarious sighed, then resumed looking at the sky for a moment before he sighed again and asked "Are you here to hit me again for revealing how weak I am?" Megatron looked down, sighed, then said no before he looked at Vicarious out of a corner of his optic and said "I'm just here to spend time with you." Vicarious sighed, then he asked "What was the real reason for kidnapping my mother and turning her into a whore while I was in Shockwave's lab?" "Why do you ask?" asked Megatron. "Something tells me that you're not telling everything to my mother and me; you're hiding the real reason why you brought her aboard the Nemesis in the first place" said Vicarious. Megatron sighed, then said "Well…besides claiming Arcee as my queen, I also wanted to use you to utilize the Iacon relics that belonged the Primes. Only a Prime could use the full potential of the Iacon relics of the Primes to their full power. You were to be a Prime that I would manipulate so I could use the relics of the Primes. That's why I named you Vicarious; you were to use the relics in my place because I couldn't use them." "So…that's all that I was to you: a mindless warrior that you would bend to your every will so you could conquer the Autobots and erase them from existence? You wanted me to kill my father without ever knowing who he was?" asked Vicarious as he looked down at Megatron. Megatron shook his head, then placed a servo on Vicarious' arm and said "That's not the only reason. You see…your father is also my brother, which makes you my nephew. I wanted to lure your mother to battle so I could capture her and make her mine so I could also have you. If you were born at the Autobot base, your father would never have allowed you out of the base, and I would never have been able to see you. That's another reason why I wanted you. I wanted to make you a great warrior so our enemies would fear you as much as the fear me. Despite how much I hit you and what I made Shockwave do to you, a part of my spark did love you when you were born. I was disappointed when you said that you preferred serving the Nemesis when it was a sentient being instead of just our ship. When both your mother and I learned that you were still onboard, I was frightened for you. Your mother wouldn't stop crying, and I didn't stop worrying. I was afraid that the ship placed you in stasis lock or…" before Megatron fell silent.

Vicarious stroked one of Megatron's spikes on his helm as he said "The Nemesis took really good care of me. He promised me to tell me whom my parents were if I served him, and I was happy to comply. Since you didn't tell me that both Optimus and Arcee were my parents, I was worrying what happened to them, and I wanted to know if they were even online. I was happy to learn that Arcee was my mother, but…" Vicarious fell silent for a moment before he spoke again "I was disappointed to learn that she was a whore. I imagined her to be a mighty warrior or a loving mother, but…she was nothing but a whore. I think that my life would have been better if I never even knew that she was my mother. I think that I should have never known that Arcee was my mother and have that ideology that a great warrior was my mother." "That's not true, Vicarious" said Megatron. Vicarious looked at his uncle as Megatron continued "Before I died and was reborn as Scooby-Doo, your mother was one of the most deadliest warriors in existence. She was a small femme, but she took on opponents larger that herself. She never gave up, and she never accepted defeat. She alone took down many of my finest warriors on Cybertron before it became a lifeless planet. It was I who turned her into a whore. I wanted to hurt her for what she did to my troops, but most importantly, I wanted to degrade her as a way to hurt Optimus. You see, Vicarious, your father was the luckiest brother in the family. Many meta-cycles ago, your father and I were as best friends as brothers could be; we did everything together while we were young, and we were regarded to be inseparable. But then, we grew up and we lived in different parts of Cybertron. I first worked in the mines near Iacon, and I managed to bond with a femme known as Cometstream. Before I became a gladiator in Kaon, she was rapped and murdered. I wanted to have a family with her and become a father myself, but that dream died with Cometstream. I became a mighty warrior in Kaon, and it wasn't until much later that I met your father back in Iacon. He was a clerk in the Iacon database, but we were still friends despite the millions of years that passed since we last seen each other.

"At the same time, there was corruption going on in the Iacon council. Both your father and I wanted to reform it, but we had different ideas. What drove up apart was that the council selected your father to become the next Prime instead of me. I wanted to be the next Prime. After that, your father and I stopped being friends and the Great War started. I never forgave your father for being selected the next Prime, but what made me truly envious of him was that his sparkmate was your mother. Your mother reminds me so much of Cometstream, and since Optimus had you coming along, I wanted to destroy everything that he had that I always wanted. I wanted to put your father in as much pain as I had experienced over the countless years with taking both you and your mother away from him and by lying to him on how both she and you prefer me over Optimus. I hated him" said Megatron as tears began to fall from his optics.

Vicarious just stood in shock at what Megatron told him. After a long silent pause, Vicarious asked "Is my father as great as you say that he is, or is he a jackass like how Knockout, Airachnid, and Silas tell me?" Megatron turned around quickly at Vicarious and said "Those three said that your father was a jackass? I'm going to offline them slowly for saying that. No, Vicarious. Your sire is as great and noble a mech as one of the Thirteen Primes that served under Primus. He was always there when I need him when we were growing up and I always counted on him. He always looked out for his troops, and despite fighting this war for millions of years, he's still as gentle and kind from when we were sparklings. He cares greatly for the humans that come here to the Autobot base, and he's not afraid to show off his kindness. That's why I told you that your remind me of Optimus whenever you exerted concern over hurting organics and those without a means to fight. Your father truly is a very noble yet gentle warrior." Vicarious was silent from what Megatron told him as his thoughts flowed through his mind.

A low engine rumble caught Megatron's attention as the mech turned his helm and saw Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and an unknown third car driving towards him in the distance. "Frag, the rest of the Autobots are coming" growled Megatron. Vicarious didn't hear him as he was still lost in his thoughts. Knowing that he couldn't leave his nephew behind in this state, Megatron extended his blades as he awaited the other Autobots to come closer.

"What the? Is that Megatron with that Vicarious warrior?" asked Bulkhead. "I've been looking forward to yet another rematch with him" said Wheeljack "I look forward to when I finally get to defeat him." "Beep whirr eeee beep whirrrrr beep" beeped the new black car with yellow stripes as Bulkhead laughed and said "Ok Bee, you can help me take down Megatron as Jackie takes down Vicarious." When the three got close to the two mechs, they transformed into their robot modes as Megatron stood his ground for a moment, then charged at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bumblebee got slashed with Megatron's sword, as Bulkhead's arm transformed into a mace as he hit Megatron in the faceplates. Megatron slashed at Bulkhead, but Bumblebee blasted him from the side.

While the three mechs were fighting each other, Wheeljack jumped at Vicarious with swords held high, but stopped short when Vicarious didn't react. Wheeljack poked at Vicarious, then tried punching him followed by insulting him, but the mech didn't move. "Well, no use in letting a brain-dead Decepticon live" said Wheeljack as he brought out one of his grenades and attached it to Vicarious' side. He heard a scream coming from behind as he saw Megatron fall.

Megatron was busy fighting Bulkhead and Bumblebee when he felt Bulkhead punch him hard in his chassis, directly in the same spot where Vicarious rammed into Megatron a week earlier. Megatron screamed as he felt sharp shards of his armor pierce his spark, as the once great warlord stumbled backwards and fell hard on the ground. He coughed up some energon as he felt his life-force slip away as the metal cut deep into his spark. "One Con down, one Con to go" said Bulkhead as Wheeljack ran past them, shouting "It's going to blow!" Bulkhead then grabbed Bee as the three of them ran away from the explosion.

When the dust settled, they all stood in shock as they saw Vicarious still standing. He rubbed the part of his armor that got scratched from Wheeljack's grenade, before he stared in the direction of the three Autobots. He looked down at Megatron clinging to life, then redirected his attention to the Autobots as he extended his battle blades on his wrists. He glared at them then charged at the three of them. Wheeljack and Bulkhead dodged, but Bumblebee wasn't as lucky as he got a deep slash across his chassis. Bumblebee let off a loud screech before he received a shattering punch to his chassis that sent him flying. Bulkhead stood in shock at his friend receiving a devastating blow, then growled in anger as his fists transformed back into maces as he charged at Vicarious. Vicarious watched Bulkhead charge at him out of the corner of his optic, then transformed his arm into a blaster and shot a pulse of Dark Energon at Bulkhead. Bulkhead clutched his midsection in pain as he fell down to his knees.

Wheeljack clenched his dentals at Vicarious, then charged wielding both swords at the Prime. Vicarious turned his head to where the battle cry was coming from, and had a sword slash across his chassis. Vicarious rubbed at the spot, then extended his wrist blades as the two engaged in combat. Blade met blade as the two warriors continued their combat with each other, until Wheeljack said to Vicarious "As much as our rematch has been fun, I'm afraid that I have to end it soon." "On the contrary, it is I who is to end this battle on short notice" said Vicarious as he stabbed one of his blades into Wheeljack's side. Wheeljack fell, as Vicarious placed a pede on his chassis. Vicarious placed one of his blades at Wheeljack's throat as he narrowed his optics. "Looks like this battle is about over" said Wheeljack as he tried to reach for a sword. "Yes it is" said Vicarious before he sliced off Wheeljack's servo. Wheeljack screamed, before Vicarious placed his blade through Wheeljack's other arm, rendering the warrior unable to fend for himself.

An engine sound caught Vicarious' attention as he saw Bumblebee driving towards him before he transformed and began blasting at Vicarious. Vicarious narrowed his optics, before he charged at Bumblebee and began blasting Dark Energon at Bee. The blasts managed to hit their direct targets, as both transformers stumbled backwards a bit, then began charging at each other again for a fistfight. Vicarious' fist met Bumblebee's fist, before a jab it Bumblebee's jaw that sent the scout flying. A sudden blast caught Vicarious off guard as Bulkhead began charging at the larger warrior, but Vicarious stood his ground, then began blasting Bulkhead with Dark Energon. Bulkhead kept on charging, despite the blasts hitting him and making him weaker, before Vicarious extended a blade and sunk it deep into Bulkhead's chassis.

Withdrawing his blade from Bulkhead, the wrecker fell as his energon drained out of his body. Vicarious then turned around and headed back to Megatron. He knelt by his uncle and asked "Megatron, how are you doing?" Megatron coughed up more energon, then said "You know Vicarious, death is as painful the second time as it was first to die. If I hadn't thrown away that shard of Dark Energon, I would have made it, but it looks like that I may return to my former life as a dog. When I first started this war, I expected to see the end of it. Looks like that I was wrong again like on how I was wrong the first time that I died." As Megatron said this, Vicarious began removing the armor on his arm, then extended his wrist blade and cut along the protoform. Dark Energon leaked out, and Vicarious held it over Megatron's spark.

Vicarious stroked his uncle's helm as the Dark Energon leaked out of his arm and onto the spark. A few drops hissed as they came in contact with the spark, but Megatron groaned in pain. Some of the larger cracks in the spark began to shrink as the Dark Energon came in contact with it. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Bumblebee crawled towards the base as he dragged his body along. He broke his leg stabilizers in the fall, rendering him paralyzed from the waist down. Wheeljack struggled to get up without the use of his arms, as Bulkhead clutched his chassis with his servos. All three of them were nearly dead, but they managed to drag themselves to base. Vicarious kept a watch on them the whole time as they headed towards the base, but didn't attack them.

When the three made it to the medical bay, they were all surprised at what they saw. They saw Smokescreen operating on Ratchet, Optimus on a berth with some fatal-looking wounds, and Arcee on top of Optimus with a twisted winglet and topless. Wheeljack couldn't help but whistle as he saw Arcee's large breasts as he said "Now, I'm curious on what happened in here." "Jackie, now isn't the time to gawk at Arcee" said Bulkhead as he sneaked a glance at Arcee. Arcee glared at the mechs and said to them "Will you please stop staring at my breasts? This isn't the time for you perverts to be gawking at me." "Oooooh, my helm. What happened?" asked Ratchet as he regained consciousness. "You attacked Optimus, and Megatron beat you up for it" said Smokescreen. Ratchet looked at the young Elite Guard mech, and said "Yes, but that doesn't explain why you're operating on me." "Oh, it's because Arcee and Megatron operated on Optimus to keep him stable, and both Vicarious and I operated on you to keep you from going offline. Arcee is keeping her spark with Optimus to keep his spark stable, otherwise he'll offline" said Smokescreen.

Ratchet couldn't help but stare at what Smokescreen told him, and then he said "Just what the pit is this planet coming to? You said that Megatron operated on Optimus, and that a…Vicarious operated on me? Who the pit is Vicarious?" "He's that large Decepticon with spines all over his armor. We fought each other several times, but he never did deliver the killing blow whenever I lost. It's almost as if he wants me alive so we could fight again" said Wheeljack. "Just where is Megatron?" asked Ratchet. "He's outside, almost dead. I gave him a punch in his chassis, but it was so wounded from a previous fight, his spark got crushed. I could have offlined him, but we had to run away from a grenade that Wheeljack attached to Vicarious. All that did was make Vicarious mad, and the next thing that we know, he nearly offlined all of us" said Bulkhead. "Is he still outside?" asked Arcee. "I guess that he is, but I wouldn't advise going outside. There's no way that any of us can go out and fight him in our current condition" said Wheeljack. "We may have to relocate the entire base since both Megatron and Vicarious know our position" said Ratchet "I wish that Rafael didn't open the Ground Bridge to let them in…where is the little human anyway?"

Outside the base, Raf approached the large black-armored warrior as Dark Energon leaked from his arm and down into Megatron's spark. Megatron just rested on the ground with his optics closed as his breath was shallow. The gigantic mechs frightened Raf, but he was just as curious about them as he was frightened of them. He wanted to know more about the two mechs that were standing outside the base.

Vicarious was letting the Dark Energon leak from his arm as he thought about what his uncle said earlier. He was amazed to learn that his parents were great warriors, but he was also saddened to learn on how degraded they became because of Megatron. Vicarious didn't know what to make of it, and he too, questioned if he was either a great warrior, or just a degraded fighter. He wished that he could know what his future held for him, but he was just as blind of his future as he was about his past when he first came out of Shockwave's lab. "Um, excuse me Vicarious?" asked a small voice. Vicarious turned his helm from where the voice was coming from, but he saw nothing. "Great, now I'm hearing voices. Shockwave was right, I really am a failed experiment" he muttered before he turned back to Megatron. "Vicarious? I'm down here on the ground" said the voice again as Vicarious turned his helm again and saw Raf this time. "Hello" said Vicarious as he stared at the little human. "Hello" said Raf back "My name's Rafael, and I'm curious on how your Arcee's son. I knew your mother for several years, but I don't see on how something like you could be her son. I could see you being more of Airachnid's son, but I can't see Arcee in you." Vicarious sighed, then said "It's a very painful memory for me, but you'll have to ask Arcee on what I used to look like before Shockwave experimented on me" he said as he looked towards the setting sun "He modified my body greatly, so I don't know on what I used to look like. My earliest memories were Shockwave experimenting on me and the inside of one of his experimental tanks in his lab. I remember having all of these tubes and wires connected to me while floating in those tanks. I was trapped in a world where I could only see, but I couldn't touch. It wasn't until later that I gained my freedom, but it wasn't one of my choosing. I had to fight all the time, and Megatron would hit me a lot if I refused to carry out an order. Shockwave would continue to experiment on me and for Arcee…she was nothing more than a whore while on the ship. I rarely saw her, but she was always with Megatron, and she would have all these dents and scratches on her. Whether you believe this or not, the first time that I saw her was when Shockwave let me out of my tank so I could demonstrate my fighting abilities for Megatron. Arcee looked both very beautiful and very sad when I saw her, but I had no idea who she was at the time. The second time that I met her was when I bumped into her in the hallways of the Nemesis. She was going for a walk, but we then both heard Megatron shout on where Arcee went, and she told me that she had to go back to pleasing Megatron. I didn't see much more of her until the Nemesis became a sentient being, and both Arcee and Airachnid had to destroy the power control center. I found out from her that she is my mother when she let it slip to Airachnid that, despite what Shockwave did to me, I will always be her son.

"Of course, I found out a few days later on how much of a whore Arcee was. I couldn't see any nobility in her, and I began to hate her for it. She came into my room a week later, and she told me her past. I got some respect for her back, but it wasn't until today that Megatron told me on how noble my parents were. He also told me that he is my uncle, and, despite all of the times that he hit me and for what Shockwave did to me, he did it so he could make me stronger. But" said Vicarious as he looked down at Raf again "He also told me that he always loved me. He took both me and my mother away from Optimus because he knew that if I was born with my sire, he would never be able to see me. Megatron did tell me the real reasons why he took my mother while she was pregnant with me, but I am happy to know that he actually loved me while I served under him. I always questioned if I was supposed to be a mindless warrior drone that was to serve the Decepticons, but…Megatron calmed down my fears." Raf just stared at him in shock, before he said to Vicarious "And you _believed_ him? Megatron is the biggest liar in the entire universe right after Starscream, and you fell for his lies that he loved you. He's just using you for his plans to destroy the Autobots. He doesn't love you!" Vicarious stared at Raf for a moment, then shook his head as he said "I saw his optics when he was telling me what he said. They held more honesty than I've ever seen in a mech before, second only to my mother's optics. He was telling me the honest truth." "I don't believe you" said Raf before a weak gravelly voice said "When I was talking to Vicarious earlier before your friend Bulkhead attacked me, I was telling him the truth."

"Megatron, are you all right?" asked Vicarious as he asked his uncle. "My spark still aches, but I'll make it. I need immediate medical attention on my spark, Vicarious" said Megatron. Megatron winced as his spark pulsed with metal shards in it, then coughed up some more energon. Raf placed a small hand on Vicarious' pede, and felt on how warm the large mech's pede was. His body temperature felt much warmer than a regular transformer's armor should feel. "Vicarious, how is it that you have Dark Energon in you? I thought that Dark Energon would have killed you or at least turned you into a zombie" said Raf. A sigh came from Vicarious, before he said "It was Shockwave who replaced my normal energon with Dark Energon. I remember the pain that he gave me" before he shed a few tears. His tears fell down from his faceplates and fell to the ground, but they missed Raf. Vicarious looked down and saw Raf shaking like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of a truck as he stared at the spot where the dark energon tears fell. "Is something frightening you, Raf?" asked Vicarious. "It's…it's…it's the Dark Energon, Vicarious. Before you were born, Megatron shot me with some Dark Energon and I nearly died. Everything felt so cold and painful; I thought that I would never wake up and see my friends again or Bumblebee. I could feel the Dark Energon feeding on my soul, as if it wanted to take it away" said Raf as he hugged Vicarious' leg tightly.

A pair of claws picked up Raf, and the next moment that he knew, the human was staring in Vicarious' optics on his servo. Raf stared into Vicarious' optics, and he saw a part of Optimus in them. Despite having Unicron's blood in him, Vicarious was a part of Optimus. Raf could see a lot of pain in them from what Shockwave did to him, but he saw strength in them from both the old Arcee and Optimus. A groan caught their attention and the both of them looked at Megatron. "Vicarious, can you remove the shards from my spark? With every sparkbeat, they seem to be cutting in deeper into my spark" said Megatron as he coughed up more energon.

Vicarious peered into Megatron's spark cavity, and with one servo, grabbed one of the largest shards cutting into the spark. "Ok Megatron, this is probably going to hurt a lot" said Vicarious as he prepared to pull out the shard.

"Are you out of your mind? You could very well offline Megatron" said a gruff voice behind them, and Vicarious turned his helm to see Ratchet standing at the entrance of the base, with Optimus standing next to him while holding Arcee. The femme was still connecting her spark to Optimus as she had her helm turned to stare at Vicarious. "Are you going to tell me to leave?" asked Vicarious. "Rather, I was going to ask both you and Megatron if you could stay" said Optimus as he stepped forward with Arcee. Vicarious turned away and said "How can I? The Autobots hate Megatron for who he was, and I don't expect them to like me for what I am. I've seen them react to Megatron, and I know that they don't like me for beating them up on the battlefield after I fought them. I don't see on how there could be any peace between us." A servo gripped Vicarious' shoulder, and the large warrior turned his helm to Optimus and saw a great deal of pain in them. "Vicarious, when Megatron took your mother away from me, I was worried about the both of you. I cried for many nights and I had a hard time coping with your mother removed from my life. Life was the Pits for me; I was scared on what Megatron was doing to you and to Arcee" said Optimus. Vicarious was silent as a tear fell from his optic, then turned away as he said "I, I don't know if I can come back. Maybe I should just leave and stay with Megatron. He won't judge me like the other Autobots, and I happen to know him even better than I know Arcee."

"Vicarious, listen, if Optimus gives the order for the other Autobots to not to harm you, they'll listen. We both think that it would be best if you lived with us instead of Megatron. Even if Megatron hadn't ruined my life, I would never be able to forgive him for anything, especially his past. I hate him" said Arcee as a few tears leaked down from her optics as she buried her faceplates in Optimus' chassis. "You may hate him, but…" Vicarious fell silent for a moment, then resumed "But he's still my uncle, and he does love me" as Arcee laughed a bit. Vicarious turned his head, as the femme wiped a few tears out from her optics, then said "Megatron, love you? I saw the bruises that he gave you. He doesn't love you, he's just using you." "When Vicarious said that I love him, he wasn't lying" said Megatron as he told both Optimus and Arcee what he told Vicarious earlier.

After he finished, Megatron hissed in pain as the shards cut more into his spark. Optimus thought about a bit of what Megatron said, then he sighed and turned to Ratchet and said "Prepare the med bay. Megatron needs immediate surgery on his spark." "How I'm going to regret this in the morning…" muttered Ratchet as Vicarious picked up his uncle and carried him towards the medical bay.

_Author's note: Surprised that Megatron admitted that he loved Vicarious after all this time?_


	9. The Honeymoon

_I do not own Transformers, no G.I. Joe._

Back in Las Vegas, Miko was blushing as she had the covers over her breasts. She was experiencing the afterglow from Jack as her husband was sleeping. How Jack felt so good to have him… A sudden clawing caught Miko's attention at the door. Still clutching the blankets, Miko sat up as she stared at the door. _Who could it be?_ Thought Miko as she heard the scratching sound again. "Jack! Jack! Wake up! Something's at the door!" said Miko in a frightened whisper as she began shaking Jack's shoulder. "Huh? What is it?" asked Jack groggily. "There's something at the door" said Miko before they both heard the clawing again. Jack stared at the door as they heard a growl before they heard something scream, and more screaming before silence. "Let's sleep and pretend that we didn't hear it" said Jack after a while. "Aren't you the least bit curious in what it is?" asked Miko. Jack then turned and stared at Miko as he said "Miko, we're two people in their late teens who happen to be sharing a bed without any clothes on. Whatever is on the other side of that door doesn't sound friendly. We don't have any form of protection, and we don't have Smokescreen." "Well, there was one part of the night where you did use protection" said Miko as she moved a hand down from the sheets that she was clutching to between Jack's legs. "Are you still horny?" asked Jack as he raised an eyebrow. "Well, it is our honeymoon, so we should be able to pleasure ourselves as much as possible before we go back to base" said Miko as she leaned in and began nibbling on Jack's neck.

Jack rolled his eyes in pleasure as he closed them, but the moment was cut off short as a claw burst through the door. Jack and Miko grabbed hold of each other as the claw began scratching at the door then tore off a chunk. "Let's get out of here" said Jack as he got off the bed and began searching for his pants. Just then, the door broke down, and a white tiger growled as it entered the room.

The next thing that both Miko and Jack knew, they were both streaking through the hotel hallways and lobby as a few white tigers were chasing them. The couple didn't have much time to think about where they were running; their main concern was to lose the tigers that were chasing them. They eventually ran outside, and came across an old mini-van that was covered in rust and had the paint peeling off. Jack tried opening the door, and it opened. He pushed Miko inside, then got in quickly himself as he slammed the door and locked it as the tigers appeared and tried clawing on the glass. Jack stared out at the window in fear as the tigers clawed at the glass, then they backed off. Jack and Miko watched the tigers run down the street as they went after a small herd of burros. "Are, are those burros?" asked Jack before there was lots of animalistic screaming and then Miko said "Not anymore." The humans stayed in the car for the rest of the night as they slept uncomfortably on the torn car seats.

The next morning, Jack yawned and stretched from his sleeping position. The car began feeling hot, and it wasn't 10 am yet. He tried unlocking the door, but it was stuck. Jack began to worry as he tired again, but the door was still stuck. He then pushed against the door with his shoulder, but the door wouldn't open. "Miko! Miko! Wake up!" said Jack in a panicked voice as he began shaking his wife awake. "Mmmm…five more minutes, Mom" said Miko in Japanese, before Jack began shouting in her ear "Miko, wake up! We're going to be cooked alive if we don't get out of here!" "Ow! Jack, must you shout so loud" snarled Miko as she placed a hand over her ringing ear. After she woke up, the first thing that she noticed was that she was drenched in sweat. "What? Jack, what's happening?" asked Miko. "Miko, we have to get out of this car. The doors are jammed!" said Jack. Miko widened her eyes, then began pounding on the glass. "Miko, just do what I do. Back against one door, and feet pressed against the other" said Jack as he pushed with force on the car door with his feet while he pressed his back against the other door. Miko began doing the same, and they tried pushing on the doors for several minutes, then the door fell off from the car, and both Miko and Jack fell backwards out of the car. "Jack, next time we'll try breaking a window when we're trapped in a car" said Miko as she pushed herself up.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, drops of sweat fell down on the cement as Miko and Jack walked down the Vegas Strip. Neither of them wanted to go back to their hotel, so they decided to look around the abandoned city, in hopes of finding some food, water, and in their cases, clothes. They wandered around for over half the day, and they managed to find some pretty good clothes, plus, a few blunt objects to defend themselves. They stopped off at the Flamingo, and were currently eating some of the food that didn't expire as of yet. Both Miko and Jack were wearing some of their more expensive clothes that night as they dined by candlelight. It would have been very romantic, but of course, there were a few animals wandering around the place. "Too bad that we couldn't get a private table in the animal-free section" said Miko as Jack laughed at her joke.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and they were back in Caesar's Palace as Miko and Jack were on their bed (but in a different hotel room), and they were both resting from what they were doing earlier. Jack nuzzled his lips on Miko's neck as she gave off a soft sigh. The pair had really enjoyed their vacation, but soon, it would be time for the Autobots to pick them up. "Miko" whispered Jack into her ear. "Hmmm?" said Miko as she was half-asleep. "We have to start packing up before the Autobots arrive" said Jack softly. "Hmmmm, wish that we could stay for another two days" said Miko. "Yeah, but we can't. We're needed back at base" said Jack. Miko sighed, then she pushed herself up. "Ok, we'll get dressed and start packing up for our pickup" said Miko as she began walking over to some of the clothes that she took. Jack stared at his wife, before he got up as well and went to get dressed. Living in a post-apocalyptic world did have some benefits, but one of the major downsides was the loneliness.

One hour later, both Jack and Miko were at the hotel entrance when they saw a Ground Bridge open up, and out rolled Bulkhead. "Hey Bulkhead. How's it going?" asked Miko as she placed a hand on her transformer charge. "Crazy. You won't believe the week that we've been having at the base" said Bulkhead. Miko then looked at Jack, then back at Bulkhead and said "And all of this happened during our honeymoon? I can't believe that I missed it." "Well, it's still going on" said Bulkhead. "It is? Sweet!" said Miko. Bulkhead sighed, then said "Jack, can you load up the suitcases as slowly as possible? I don't want to go back to base too soon." "That bad?" said Jack. "Worse" said Bulkhead.

Much later, after Jack finished loading all of the suitcases in Bulkhead, he paused to catch his breath. "Tired?" asked Miko as she approached Jack. He was still busy panting, but he gave a partial glare at Miko. She placed a hand on his chest, then let it slide down Jack. Jack gave a soft groan on where the hand stopped, then it began groping him.

Bulkhead tried to block out as much of the sounds that Jack made while Miko was touching him, but something caught his attention. A gray-tan colored truck stopped about a block from where Bulkhead was parked, and the transformer focused his audios on it.

A young man with blonde hair stepped out, then a larger black man stepped out on the driver's side. _"So, what's the situation?"_

"_The Coyote needs to have a few wires replaced, but I'll have her fixed within an hour."_

Some screaming was heard, and a woman with red-orange hair stepped out of the back and walked away from a Japanese-American as she shouted at him _"Tunnel Rat, I told you to drop it!"_

"_Hey, come on Scarlett. You know as well as I do that something like that doesn't happen every day. Who knew that it took a gigantic spaceship to fall from the sky for you to have Snake Eyes and his pet wolf to do…"_

"_I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!"_

_Looks like the Autobots aren't the only ones who are putting up with some crazy situations that cause massive processor-aches_ thought Bulkhead as he watched the two humans known as Scarlett and Tunnel Rat shout at each other.

Eventually, a ninja came out of the back of the truck, and he placed a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. The ninja looked directly at Tunnel Rat as he said _"Ok, Snake Eyes. I won't provoke your girlfriend any more."_ The ninja known as Snake Eyes led Scarlett away from Tunnel Rat, and the large black guy called out _"Remember, if you two want to have any funny business, don't do it while inside the Coyote." "Ok, Roadblock"_ called out Scarlett as both she and the ninja headed for one of the buildings. _"Great. We're out here in a spooky city, and the ninja and his girlfriend decide to have some alone time. How can this day get any better?"_ said Tunnel Rat as he leaned against the truck.

Both Miko and Jack emerged from their place behind Bulkhead, and climbed in him. Jack relax against the driver's seat, as Miko placed a hand over Jack's. Bulkhead started up, then drove to a quieter place of the city. He contacted Ratchet, and a Ground Bridge opened up for him. He then drove through the bridge. He wasn't expecting some of the surprises at the other end.

When Bulkhead emerged from the Ground Bridge, he wasn't expecting to see Megatron helping stitch and make a special nightgown for Arcee. It was strapless, with two very loose sleeves (if even they were) connected to the top of her nightgown. It covered up Arcee's breasts, and her midsection. It's the lower half of the garment that shocked Jack the most. It was very frilly (almost like a tutu) but longer. Laces were connected to the frills, and it stood up (partially). Little jewels were sewed into it, and there were very long ribbons tied to the midsection. What shocked poor Jack the most was that it was a slightly darker pink color than her horns. Both Arcee and Megatron looked up from their work, and they saw Jack stumble out of the car, and walk up to them with a look of horror on his face. "Hello Jack" said Arcee as she blushed slightly "What do you think? Megatron helped me make it for Optimus." Jack was unable to think, so he did the only think that he could do: he passed out. The both of them heard Miko laughing out hard as she tried to keep a hold of her sides.

Arcee looked away as she said "I told you that it made me look silly. Optimus won't like it." "Oh, come on, Arcee. He'll love it. It really brings out the pink of your horns. Once he sees you wearing it, he won't be able to resist you" said Megatron. Arcee then looked back at Megatron and asked "Are you sure you're not doing this to me to humiliate me in front of Optimus?" "No, no. I learned my sense of fashion while I was with Daphne Blake when I was still a dog. She knew a lot about both fashion and designing. You won't believe how much her sense of fashion and design has helped me and the rest of my human friends a long time ago" said Megatron. "I, I don't know, Megatron. With Jack passing out like that, and Miko laughing as hard as she is, I don't think that Optimus will even like what I'm wearing, much less laugh at me for wearing it" said Arcee.

Just then, both Optimus and Vicarious drove up into the base and transformed. The first thing that Optimus noticed was Arcee wearing her nightgown. "Arcee?" said Optimus. Arcee just stared at him, then looked away. _Oh Primus, oh Primus. He must think that I look like some silly fragger while dressed up like this_ thought Arcee in a panicked state. She heard some footsteps, and Optimus servo gently turned Arcee's head so she was facing him. "Arcee…you look so…divine" said Optimus. Arcee was unable to say any words for several moments, then she said "You-you t-think so?" as she blushed. Optimus nodded, then said "I want to take you so badly with you dressed up like this." "Err…I'll think that I'll leave before something happens" said Vicarious before he ran out of the room.

"I told you that Optimus would like it" said Megatron as Optimus tore his optics off from Arcee and looked at Megatron. Megatron gave him a small smile as he said "Since I ruined Arcee's life when she was taken hostage aboard the Nemesis, it is my responsibility to repair the life that I ruined. One of my responsibilities is to make sure that the both of you have a 'special' night together. A second responsibility is to help Arcee regain her balance after the…uh, modifications that I gave her." Optimus was silent for a moment before he said "How did you manage to find such a dress for Arcee?" "Well, you see…I, uh, made it myself" said Megatron as Optimus looked at him wide-opticed. Megatron rubbed the back of his neck as he said "When I was in my past life, I was a dog, but I learned many talents, tricks, and a large variety of skills that made my life full of adventure. One of the skills that I learned was design from a human friend that I had. Since Arcee had a new port and a new uterus installed in her when on board the Nemesis, she is a virgin. I wanted the both of you to have some 'special' alone time that would make it memorable on both of your behaves." Optimus blushed a little bit at what Megatron said, as for Arcee, she was staring down at the floor and she was really blushing as she rubbed her arm.

Miko was still laughing like crazy from inside Bulkhead, before Bulkhead shouted "Miko, get out!" Miko was clutching her sides as she stumbled out of Bulkhead before it happened. The human female lost all bladder control as she was unable to stand up. Optimus and Arcee just stared at Miko peeing herself while laughing, before Arcee looked at Megatron and asked "By any chance, when you were Scooby-Doo, did you ever laugh so hard that you, uh, did what Miko is doing?" Megatron shook his head, then said "No, but I did laugh a few times where soda squirted out of my nose." Optimus then asked "Is soda a type of Earth-food?" "Yes, it is. Good to drink, but it stings when it comes squirting out of your nostrils" said Megatron.

Several hours later, Miko was in her room with Jack. Jack was wearing a black t-shirt (cotton) and some silk boxers with flames on it, and Miko was in her dark-blue nightgown. It had stars, crescent moons, and clouds on it, with laces at the neck, the bottom of the nightgown, and where her hands came out at the end of her sleeves. Miko was resting her head on Jack's chest as the couple were lying down on their bed, with Jack stroking her hair. "Jack?" asked Miko. "Hmmm?" asked Jack. "Could we have sex? I'm a bit horny tonight" said Miko. "You're still in the mood for sex, even after what we did in Las Vegas?" asked Jack. She pushed herself up and looked at him and said "I don't know why, but after seeing Optimus groping Arcee in their bedroom, it turned me on." Jack pushed himself up and stared at Miko wide-eyed and said "You what?" "Well, I wanted to get a few snaps of Arcee wearing her silly nightgown, and I peeked through the door, and I saw Optimus groping Arcee. He fingered her, and she was moaning loudly. Optimus then moved Arcee off of his servo and right on his…" said Miko before Jack said "Please Miko. I don't want any further details. You just made me limp after what you said. There's no way that I can do it tonight after what you just said." "Well, maybe I can get you in the mood and make you ready for my pussy" said Miko as she placed a finger under Jack's chin. She then slid down her body and under the covers of the bed. Jack felt Miko pull down his shorts before he moaned loudly at what his wife was doing to him.

Half an hour earlier, Arcee was sitting on Optimus' berth. She was wearing the special nightgown that Megatron has made for her. Optimus was standing before her (with no crotch plate,) and he placed a servo to her side. She smiled as he took a seat next to her, and stroked one of her side crests with a digit. She purred at what Optimus was doing, and she leaned into his touch. Gently picking her up, Optimus placed Arcee on his lap and he began touching her. Arcee mewled at what Optimus was doing to her, before he did what he was doing with a bit more passion and energy and Arcee began moaning loudly.

Two hours later, Arcee was experiencing the afterglow of being with Optimus. Her nightgown was cast to the side (she took it off slowly for Optimus, and he enjoyed every second of it) to avoid being torn from their intense lovemaking. Optimus was behind Arcee, holding the femme tightly to his chassis. How he missed his femme and the joy that she brought to his life.

_For the record, what happened between Snake Eyes, Scarlett, and Snake Eye's wolf buddy was because it was the apocalypse, and Unicron's parts were falling all over the place. And Tunnel Rat is never letting Scarlett live it down._


	10. Fast Willy's Game

_I do not own Transformers, except for Vicarious._

While the Autobot couples were enjoying each other's bliss, June Darby was experiencing hell. Fast Willy had just raped her five minutes ago, and he had left to get a drink. He decided to use the whip tonight, and June was bleeding in several places. How she hated being that man's whore! She wrapped her arms around her legs tighter and felt a wetness in between her legs. She closed her eyes knowing the fluids that leaked out of her. Willy had tried using different things to get her more aroused, but it was mostly for him to get more of a thrill out of what he was doing to her. She remembered how Willy had used a knife on her, and how she had to be careful to not to cut herself. Willy had often bit her in her most sensitive places, and how she screamed whenever he bit too hard. He often gave her a black eye or some other equally painful bruises if she failed to satisfy him or if she screamed too loud. How she wished that she had Willy's gun so she could end her existence. June then opened her eyes and thought _Has my life come to that point? Am I low enough to end my life? Is my life now that worthless?_

"Hey, Nurse Pussy. How about we go for round six tonight?" asked Fast Willy as he came in drunk with a beer in his hand. June trembled, as Fast Willy came closer to her and breathed on her. June said nothing, as Fast Willy slapped her hard. "Listen bitch, I need you to fix my hard-on, so get to it" he said drunkenly as he forced June's arms away from her legs, and then forced her legs apart. June screamed at what Fast Willy was about to do to her.

As the weeks passed by, June kept on taking her torture from her rapist. She was dead inside, and Fast Willy made sure that she stayed that way. Vince and Sierra came over at times, and June kept on looking worse and worse. "Willy, I see that your bitch is starting to look like a whore. Not those hot whores, but those ugly ones" said Vince. "Yeah, I know. I had an interest in her once, but now my manhood is losing interest in her. Hey bitch, come out here" called out Fast Willy as June weakly stepped out from where she was. She looked really skinny, her skin was pale, bruises covered her body, and she trembled as she tried to stand. "I must admit Willy, even though she is losing her looks, her breasts are still as large as ever. How's her pussy?" asked Vince. "Not as tight as the first day that I got her, but then again, what do you expect if you fuck her as much as I do? How's Sierra's cunt?" asked Fast Willy. "Wish that I could tell you. Sierra refuses to fuck me nowadays. She says that she can't believe that she fucked me as much as she did. Every time that I try to make a move on her, she kicks me hard. It's not easy being with her now. I'm getting nothing" said Vince.

Just then, June collapsed as Fast Willy snarled and said "This is what I have to put up with. Her pussy is getting looser, she's losing her looks, and she blacks out a lot. I think that she's dying on me, Vince. What am I going to do?" Vince was silent for a few moments, then he said "You could always let her stay with me and Sierra. Sierra likes Jack's whore of a mom. They could do whatever it is that women like to do. We could try to find another female for you, Willy. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find Jack with his bitch. We could kill him and you could take that Japanese bitch that he has and make her your new whore. Trust me, one look at her and you'll get quite the erection." Fast Willy looked at June, then looked back at Vince and said "Ok, we'll try to find this cunt's bastard. I want to get some Japanese pussy since hers is starting to disappoint me."

About an hour later, Sierra was taking June's pulse on Vince's couch. The nurse's pulse was very weak as Sierra had tears in her eyes. June was the only lady-friend that Sierra had in this post-apocalyptic world, and she was losing her. "June" said Sierra "Please don't leave me. You're my only friend in this world, and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know your son while we were still in school. I regret that I paired up with Vince and not your son. I, I didn't know on how much of an ass that Vince turned out to be. Please don't die on me" as tears ran down her cheeks. She rested her head on June's midsection and began crying harder. A hand weakly ran its fingers through Sierra's hair as June weakly said "Don't worry, Sierra. I'm not going to leave you." "June?" said Sierra as she looked up. June smiled weakly at her as Sierra hugged her, saying "Please don't leave me." June smiled, then weakly hugged Sierra.

Over the next month, June began to recover from what Fast Willy has done to her. She resumed eating, and she began to take on weight again. Sierra did some recreational activities with June to ease her pain, and that helped out June sometimes. The nurse would sometimes wake up screaming in the middle of the night, but she would slowly go back to sleep. Sierra would bask in the sun topless, and she slowly convinced June to do the same. The warm rays of the sun helped relax June as the nurse fell asleep in the daytime. Little did the two know was that both Vince and Fast Willy would watch the two sunbathe. "Dude, thank you for taking me to see this" said Fast Willy. "Yeah, I just love watching Sierra get that golden-brown tan on her, especially her breasts" said Vince. "You're not the only one who gets to play with golden-brown breasts" said Fast Willy as he drooled as he stared at June's orbs.

About an hour later, both June and Sierra came into the house, as Vince said "Well, that's it for our free show of nude sunbathing. Let's try to find Jack's bitch, and rape her in front of him." Fast Willy nodded, then went out of the house with Vince. They both managed to get a peek of both Sierra and June topless as they were drinking some water as the two talked. "How long does Sierra stay topless?" asked Fast Willy as he followed Vince out of the house. "Not including the sunbathing, about half an hour. We'll get another chance tomorrow to see them topless. For now, let's get Jack's bitch to join them in 'topless sunbathing'" said Vince as they got in his car.

They drove around Jasper, but they couldn't find any trace of Jack or Miko anywhere. "Damn. It's been months since I've last seen him. I hope that Japanese pussy is still tight" said Vince as he continued to drive around. They continued to drive around for another hour, then they headed back to Vince's place. June was busy having her nails painted with Sierra when they came home. June tensed up, but Sierra said "Don't worry, June. Fast Willy won't take you back tonight. You're still recovering. He'll wait until you're healthy." June let out a deep breath knowing that she was safe tonight, but she was unsure of when Fast Willy would take her back and start raping her again. "So, have you seen your son around?" asked Sierra. June shook her head, then said "No, I haven't seen him in several months. I worry for him and I can't help but wonder what he's up to." Sierra placed a hand on June's arm, and she said "I'm sure that he's all right. By the way, did you know that his motorcycle is actually a gigantic robot?" June just stared at Sierra, then asked "How, how did you know?" Sierra gave June a sad smile as she said "Several months ago, both Vince and I saw Jack with Miko. They were arguing on whether they should have sex in a car when Vince ran up to them and he grabbed Jack's shirt. Vince was shouting at him before he saw Miko. I became jealous of Miko then because she looked so much prettier than me, and she had larger breasts than I did. I punched Vince in the shoulder for looking at her. Just then, we saw this motorcycle and a spaceship coming in our direction. Jack said "Arcee" and the motorcycle stopped. Jack talked to it, and the spaceship came up to us and became a robot. Jack shouted at it, and the spaceship robot said that it made the motorcycle its queen. The motorcycle then became a female robot, and she looked as if she went through a lot of abuse. Jack looked really upset, and then more robots appeared out of nowhere. The spaceship robot shouted at them, and then a gigantic spaceship blocked out the sun. There was a lot of green lights that appeared, and the robots ran into it, before the green lights disappeared. A black jet flew overhead, and it seemed as if it was searching for something. In the confusion, I don't know where Jack and Miko went. I've never been so scared before in my life."

June was silent as she heard what Sierra said, and then she said "What was the symbol that the robots had on them?" Sierra looked at June, and she said "I don't know. I didn't even notice, but it I think that it was arrow-shaped. I didn't get too much of a good look." "Decepticons" said June. She turned her head and looked outside as she said "The Decepticons are a bad race of robots from outer space, and they caused a lot of destruction to our planet. My son is with the Autobots. The Autobots are a good race of robots from outer space, and they wish us no harm. They fight the Decepticons, and both sides are at war for a very long time." Sierra just stared at June, then said nothing. They said nothing for a very long time.

Another two weeks passed, and both Vince and Fast Willy were unable to find Jack or Miko. "Looks like that fucker took his bitch and moved to another state. Disappointing that we'll never be able to fuck that Japanese pussy" said Vince. "Yeah, I was really hoping that I could replace June's pussy with her pussy, but it looks like that I have to settle for that MILF's used pussy. Well, at least she's healthier now" mumbled Fast Willy. The two drove back to Vince's place, and they saw June out on the steps with Sierra (and the both of them were drinking.) June looked in Vince's direction and said "Looks like those two have returned." "Great, just what I need; Vince trying to seduce me again tonight. You won't believe some of the things that he tried to do to me while I was sleeping" said Sierra. June turned her head and looked at Sierra and said "And what were some of those things that he tried to do?" "I, I, I d-don't kn-know. I was sleeping at the time" said Sierra. Vince smiled as he said to Fast Willy "Looks like our women are both drunk tonight. Having sex with them should be easy." "Yeah, I look forward to getting some pussy from the nurse" said Fast Willy.

They both got out of the car and approached the drunken women. "Come Sierra" said Vince as he helped up Sierra. "Listen Vince, I don't need any help" said Sierra in a drunken manner, before she stumbled a bit when she tried to walk. Fast Willy picked up June and said to Vince "See you around Vince. Thank you for helping my bitch in getting back to health. I hope that you fuck Sierra hard." "Same to you" said Vince as he led Sierra inside as Fast Willy carried the nurse off to his car.

The drive home was uneventful, and Willy parked in his driveway. He got out of the car, and picked up June and carried her inside. What Fast Willy didn't see was than there was an onlooker two houses down. "Mom" he said before he got on his motorcycle and drove away. The night was dark, but it didn't effect Jack or Arcee as the two drove off to base. Since they knew where Fast Willy now lived, they just needed to devise a plan on how to get June Darby back.

Later that night, Fast Willy was resting in bed with June resting on his chest. With her so drunk, he was able to do anything with her, and she didn't object much. The both of them moaned and screamed loudly earlier, and now they both were tired. A few miles away, Vince was enjoying Sierra next to him, and he was happy that she was drunk enough to have sex with him. Both males had enjoyed the forbidden fruit that their females gave to them in their drunken state. In the morning, however, both June and Sierra were screaming as loudly as they could for the unthinkable acts that they did.

Jack was back at the Autobot base, and he was trying to devise a plan on how to get his mother back. So far, he was unable to think of anything much. He just needed a diversion that would get Fast Willy's attention long enough so he could sneak inside, get his mother, and then get her out of there. There was a good chance that she would be hurt, so running was probably not an option. Miko was watching Jack's distress, and she was thinking on how she could help Jack get his mother back to base. "So Jack, you said that you needed a diversion to get Fast Willy away from your mother, right?" asked Miko. Jack stopped his pacing and looked at Miko and said "Yes, I did. I have the plan to get my mother out of the house, but I don't know what type of diversion to use. Setting another house on fire would only cause the town to burn down, and I don't want to use the Autobots to distract Willy. What am I to do?" "Well, I thought of a diversion to distract Willy" said Miko as she pushed herself up from her position on the bed. "You do?" said Jack as Miko filled him in.

Fast Willy was fondling June roughly as he was watching some Asian porn. _Man, what I wouldn't do to have this bitch's bastard's Japanese pussy whore here. I bet that she knows some of these moves here_ thought Fast Willy as he continued to watch the film. A few rocks that were flung at his window caught his attention as he tore his eyes off of the TV and looked at the window. "Who the fuck is that?" he muttered as he pushed June off of him and stomped over to the window. What he saw outside made his jaw drop as he saw the most beautiful Japanese woman standing outside his house. There was a pigtail on either side of her head, and her hair ran down to her knees. She had these huge breasts, and she was wearing a very short skirt and shirt; a type of school-style uniform that Willy had seen used too often in the most highest rated Japanese pornography movies. The woman also had a backpack slung over her shoulder as she stood outside. She winked at Fast Willy, then indicated with a finger to come out and play with her. "Listen bitch, I'm going out because it appears that my birthday wish for a Japanese school-girl hooker has just came true" said Fast Willy to June before he ran out of the house.

When he got out of his house, he saw the girl had moved down the sidewalk, but looked back and winked at Fast Willy. "Come here, you" said Fast Willy as he approached her, but the woman moved a bit further back and wiggled her finger in a "no" fashion as she giggled. She then ran, and Willy ran after her. She ran into the backyards of one of the houses, and Willy followed her in pursuit. She was sitting on a fence as she giggled and winked again before she disappeared over to the other side. Fast Willy panted as he climbed over the fence, fearing that he lost her, but he saw her waiting in the yard as she giggled again. "Oh, so this is a 'catch-me-if-you-can' game. I like this" said Fast Willy as he climbed over the fence, and resumed his pursuit of the Japanese woman.

From behind the fence on the side of Fast Willy's house, Jack watched Fast Willy chase after Miko, and waited until he disappeared behind one of the houses. _I hope that you know what you are doing Miko_ thought Jack as he ran from behind the fence, and ran into Fast Willy's house. He saw his mother crying on the floor, and Jack ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mom? What did he do to you?" asked Jack as he looked at his mother in horror. June was dressed in some of the sluttiest clothing that Jack had ever seen, and that horrified him. She was wearing a black basque, fishnet stockings, a black satin choker, fingerless fishnet evening gloves, black playboy bunny ears, high-heeled boots, and nothing else. June looked up at Jack and said "Jack?" before she embraced him and held him tightly to her body. She cried as she held on tightly to her son as he hugged her back and cried along with her. It took them half an hour before they could even speak as June said "Jack, I was afraid that you wouldn't come back for me." "I would never leave you behind, Mom" said Jack "It took me this long for me to even find you. I never abandoned you. Let's get out of here before that bastard comes back" as he helped his mother stand up. June's legs wobbled, but Jack caught her and helped her walk to the door. They were outside of Fast Willy's house, and they proceeded to walk down the steps.

While Jack and June were crying uncontrollably, Fast Willy was having fun chasing Miko across the neighborhood. A few times when chasing her, the wind caused a breeze strong enough to blow up her skirt and blouse, revealing that she wasn't wearing _any _underwear. _This just keeps on getting better and better _thought Fast Willy as he continued to chase Miko across the neighborhood. Eventually, Miko had lured Fast Willy to the house next to his, and he was inside the house and chasing Miko up the stairs when he glanced out the window and saw Jack helping his mother out of his house. Fast Willy grinded his teeth, then ran out of the house. He was going to kill Jackson Darby for taking his MILF of a mother out of his house!

Miko had ran into one of the rooms upstairs, and sat down on the bed in the room, and began looking through the knapsack that she had. She started taking out her makeup kit and began applying some to her face. When she was finished, she placed her makeup kit back and rummaged for some condoms and placed them on the table by the bed, and then she reclined back and waited for Fast Willy. After a few minutes, Miko became concerned, and then she got off of the bed and poked her head out. She didn't see Fast Willy down the hallway, and she proceeded down the hallway. _Where is he?_ Thought Miko, and that's when she looked out the window. She saw Fast Willy throw June Darby into his room, and then slammed the door shut. June then ran to the door and tried to open it, and then pounded on the door, screaming "DON'T KILL MY SON!" Miko placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in fear. Jack Darby was going to die!

While Miko was applying makeup to herself, Fast Willy grabbed both Jack and June Darby, and then threw them into his house. He bolted the door, and then grabbed Jack by the neck and bashed his head against the wall. June screamed, and then Willy grabbed June by the arm and yanked her into his room. He tossed her inside, and then slammed the door shut and locked it. He heard June pounding on the door as she screamed "DON'T KILL MY SON!" "This is what happens if you escape me!" shouted Fast Willy to June, then he proceeded to his living room. He approached Jack, picked him up by the neck, and threw him against the opposite wall of his living room. Jack screamed in pain from the impact, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Willy grunted, then he reached behind his TV and brought out one of his revolvers that he hid behind it. He walked over to Jack and picked him up by the neck, and slammed him into the wall. Jack gasped for air as Fast Willy strangled him, then he held up his gun and said "Think of this as a lesson for messing with my female, you bastard." Jack widened his eyes in fear as he saw the barrel of the gun held up before him, followed by a _BANG!_ Silence was heard, as Fast Willy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down dead. Jack was wetting himself in fright as he trembled at what happened. At the other side of the room was Miko with another revolver. She walked up to Fast Willy and said "That's what happens if you threaten my husband" before she kicked Fast Willy hard in the head. She looked up at Jack and placed a hand on his cheek as she smiled softly and asked "Did he hurt you, Jack?" Jack took in some deep breaths, then said "Whe-where d-did you g-get th-the g-g-gun?" "Oh, I found it when we were raiding one of the houses around here for supplies" she said casually "I didn't want to concern you that I found a loaded gun."

Jack was unable to form words for several moments, before he said "You found a gun and didn't tell me? Miko, that has got to be one of the stupidest things that you've ever done!" He was silent for a moment, then said "Thanks for saving my life." "Jack, I'm your wife. We're supposed to look out for each other. Now, let's get your mother and get out of here" said Miko as she pulled Jack with her to where June was locked up.

June was crying uncontrollably as she heard the gunshot. "Jack…my baby boy. He's dead!" cried June as she sobbed. She didn't hear the door unlock, but she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder as she screamed "Willy, you bastard! This is the worst thing that you could have ever done to me!" "Mom, Fast Willy is dead" said Jack as June looked up to see her son, and said quietly "Jack…" before she hugged him tightly. "Jack! My baby boy! You're alive!" exclaimed June as she held on to Jack. Jack said nothing as he held on tightly to his mother and let loose a few tears. Miko joined in on the family hug, and the three of them cried together.

After a while, they let go of each other as June looked at Jack and asked "I heard the gunshot. What happened?" "Miko killed Fast Willy. He won't bother us anymore" said Jack as Miko rubbed the back of her head. "You, you killed him?" said June in shock. "Yeah, I did. He was going to kill Jack, but I had to kill him. He was threatening my husband" said Miko. June stared at Miko wide-eyed, then looked at Jack wide-eyed and said "The both of you are _married_?" "Yeah, we got married under two months ago" said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head. June just stared at Jack in shock, and didn't say anything for a while.

Both Jack and Miko looked at each other, before Jack spoke up and said to his mother "Listen Mom, we both love each other very much, and we both know that we can't live without each other. We both consider ourselves our other half and that makes us complete." That brought June out of her shock, before she said to them "How…why…what…just…just how did you two…?" "Well, we both were dating each other for a while now…It's been about…two and a half years now since we've been dating" said Jack. "Actually, it's been two years and eight months" said Miko. Jack smiled at Miko, as June looked away. "Mom, is something wrong?" asked Jack. June shook her head, then stood up and walked past Jack. Jack watched his mother walk away, then stood up and followed her. He knew that something was terribly wrong.

June was pouring herself some hard liquor when Jack came in. "Mom, I know that something is wrong" he said. June took a sip from her drink, then looked at Jack and said "It's that you are with Miko now that's bothering me." "Listen Mom, I love Miko a lot. If you don't like her, then I'm sorry, but I love her and I'm staying with her." June held up a hand and shook her head. She then looked directly at Jack and said "It's not that part. It's that I always thought that you would have wanted to marry Sierra instead of Miko. For the three years that you were at the base, I thought that you just wanted to relieve your sexual tension with Miko. I know on how far masturbation can satisfy you, but its nothing compared to having another partner to help relieve your sexual tension with you. I can't believe that I didn't see that you loved Miko." Jack just stared at his mother, as she walked over and took a seat at the table with her drink in one hand, and the liquor bottle in the other.

Jack then took a seat next to his mother, then asked her "Mom…just when did you become such a heavy drinker?" June had a faraway glazed look in her eyes for a moment, then she said "Ever since Fast Willy started raping me every night." Jack winced at her answer, as June took another sip from her drink. She poured herself some more liquor, then resumed drinking. Jack took the bottle that June had, and began reading it. It wasn't a liquor as Jack had thought, but it was a gin named Bombay Sapphire. He then looked at his mother and said "I'm surprised that you haven't passed out from drinking this stuff." "Oh, you'll be surprised how easily I've gotten used to something that high in alcohol. I would say that I'm better than both Vince and Sierra drinking this stuff." Jack looked at his mother and said "You've seen Sierra?" June nodded, then said "Yeah. We're pretty good friends. You won't believe how much she hates Vince now. She really regrets that she didn't pair up with you when she had the chance. Vince is almost as bad as Fast Willy. I still remember when both Fast Willy and Vince agreed to do a bit of a 'wife swap.' That redheaded bastard bites pretty hard. Anyway, Sierra started hating Vince when he agreed to have Fast Willy rape her. After what happened that night, we started talking together and we got to know each other. She actually has a crush on you Jack. But, I guess that it's too late for both you and her to hook up since you're married to Miko."

Jack was silent for a while, as he took in what his mother said. June continued to drink, and that's when Miko took a seat next to Jack. She placed a hand on his arm, and he looked at her. She had a bit of a frightened look in her eyes, as Jack took her hand and said "Don't worry, Miko. I won't leave you for Sierra." June just stared at the couple, then said "Well, I had this thought on my mind for quite a while now, and it looks as if I was right: you no longer need me, Jack." Jack quickly turned his head and stared at his mother and stammered "W-wh-what?" "I said that you no longer need me. Look at you; you're twenty, married to a beautiful wife who cares for you…you even killed Fast Willy" said June as Miko said "Actually, it was I who killed Fast Willy." "See Jack? Your wife even protects you" said June as she stared off into space for a moment, and then she said "Looks like I'm nothing more than a whore." "Don't say that, Mom. Ever" said Jack. June shook her head and said "Who are you trying to kid, Jack? I'm no longer of any use to you. Fast Willy has raped me several times a day since he brought me here, and he killed me on the inside. Would you actually believe that I worried on how you would live without me? You have the Autobots to watch over you, and you have Miko to take care of you. I'm nothing more than a hollow shell of a human being. I do appreciate the both of you killing Fast Willy, but…" she was silent for a moment as she took another sip as she resumed "I'm going to go live with Vince and Sierra. Sierra needs a female companion and I could convince Vince to allow me to stay by fucking him." June then got up and stumbled into the living room as Jack shouted after her "Mom! Please! Stop saying those things! Mom!" He began crying, as Miko just stared at June and wondered what happened.

June stumbled into the living room and collapsed into Fast Willy's ottoman. She looked at the corpse of Fast Willy as she said "Looks like you're as dead as I am on the inside. If there's any one thing that wasn't a total waste of this time when your raped me, it was proving that my son doesn't need me any more." She then took a swing from her bottle, and swallowed its sweet taste.

Miko walked into the living room, furious at June, and she saw the former nurse drinking more Bombay Sapphire. Miko glared at June, and she took the bottle from June. Surprised at what happened, June looked up at Miko as the Japanese girl glared at June. June attempted to reach for the bottle, but Miko slapped June hard. "I hope that you're happy with yourself! Do you have any idea what Jack has been through while you were being raped by Fast Willy? He still wakes up screaming at night or in a cold sweat. He hasn't gotten a good night sleep since you were having Fast Willy ravage your loose hole! You won't believe how much he spends his days worrying about you. It's was almost as bad as when Optimus lost Arcee. Do you have any idea how may times I wished that I could go on the Autobot scouting missions or when they headed out into battle but was unable to since Jack needed me?" shouted Miko at June. She then calmed down and said "I forced myself to mature for Jack. When we first started having sex, it was for fun and we slowly fell in love with each other. When you disappeared, deep down, I knew that I had no choice but to grow up and be there for Jack. That younger Miko that you knew died on the day that you disappeared. I don't know what happened, but she left and an older Miko took her place. She was there to comfort Jack, and I found myself finally maturing into my older body. It was you disappearing that made Jack propose to me. He told me that he was afraid that he would lose me like he lost you. I realized that I didn't want to lose him, and we decided that we should both marry each other." Miko was silent for a moment, before she said harshly "Oh, why the fuck am I even talking to you? You're drunk out of your mind!"

Miko then turned, and she saw Jack standing in the hallway, with a hurt look on his face and in his eyes. "Jack…" she said softly as Jack just stared at her. "Jack, just how long were you standing there?" asked Miko. "I heard the whole thing" he said "You forced yourself to mature for me?" Miko nodded, and said "It wasn't easy. It was very painful on my behalf, but I did because you needed me. It was like as if I was placed in a situation where my world was turned upside down, but I had no choice but to adapt and try to regain control of my life after some outside force destroyed it. My world was turned upside down when I saw you in so much pain when you lost June. One choice was to help you and lose my old self, and another option was to leave you and let you drown in your sorrow. I knew that it was a very painful choice for me, but I chose to help you out of your sorrow and let my old self die. It was very painful for me, but I knew that it was the right choice. When you were crying over June's disappearance, I knew that I had to keep a close eye on you."

"I know that very well, Miko. I still remember when you stopped me from jumping off the Autobot base. You tackled me to prevent me from running off the cliff. I remember shouting at you to leave me and let me make my own decision, and you screamed that you wouldn't let me die alone. You shouted that if I were to die, then you would have to die too. I still remember that you said 'I love you, Jackson Darby. You filled a void in my life that I kept covered with my adrenaline rush.' I still can't believe that we made love with such a passion afterwards. It was what you said in the afterglow that made me happy for the first time ever since my mother disappeared; you asked 'Jackson Darby, my I be your wife?' Those seven little words had such an impact on me, and they made me so happy that I just had to say 'I do' to you. You brought me a happiness that I never knew existed, Miko. Words can't express how much I love you" said Jack.

Miko then felt two arms wrap tightly around her as June said "Miko! I'm so happy to have you as a daughter! Thank you for looking after my baby Jack while I was held hostage and raped by Willy! I'm so proud that Jack married you instead of Sierra!" Miko felt her face glow a bright red, as Jack said "Mom?" June then looked at her son and said "I was wrong. I thought that, with Miko always running into such dangerous situations, she would make a bad wife and a bad mother. I'm so glad that I was proven wrong. I'm also surprised that she chose to mature for you, and I'm really surprised that she saved your life…twice now. I don't think that I could have asked for a better daughter-in-law."

June then stumbled towards Jack, but she blacked out and fell to the floor. Jack then looked at Miko and asked "Just how much do you think that she drank?" "At least half the bottle, I can tell you that much" said Miko.

Later that night, June was sleeping in Fast Willy's bed, and Jack and Miko were with her. Miko was laying on top of Jack, as he stroked her hair. The three of them were wearing their clothes (Jack was wearing some of Fast Willy's underwear because his were covered in pee), as Jack stared up at the ceiling and Miko listened to his breathing and his heartbeat. "Jack, just how drunk do you suppose your mother was tonight?" asked Miko. "Drunk enough for her to not remember a single thing tonight" said Jack. "I hope so too. I'd hate to have to tell her that you almost killed yourself" said Miko. Jack then pulled Miko in for a deep kiss, and they let their tongues play with each other for a bit.

The next morning, June woke up early. She had a splitting headache, and she groaned softly. The light was hurting her eyes. Vision blurry, she got out of bed carefully so as not to disturb the body next to her. _The last thing that I want to deal with is to have Fast Willy shout at me and rape me first thing in the morning_ thought June. She headed towards the kitchen to get herself a drink of water.

It took a while, but June had finally managed to hydrate herself. She placed a hand to her forehead in a feeble attempt to massage the pain there. June then walked over to the table and sat down a bit. She massaged her temples as she tried to remember what happened last night.

Jack woke up and blinked as the sun's rays came into Fast Willy's room. He looked to his right, and he saw that his mother wasn't there. He sighed, then he looked at Miko. She was sleeping, and Jack had a rather nasty thought cross his mind. He was going to wake her up like the way that he woke her up in Las Vegas.

As June was trying to remember what happened last night, she heard Miko scream as Jack gave off a loud moan of his own. June just sat there in shock as she listened to her son and his wife scream a while longer, before it ended abruptly as it had started. Now she remembered what happened last night.

Jack was smiling as he walked with Miko to the kitchen, with an arm wrapped around her. She was smiling as well, as she rested her head against his shoulder. When they got to the kitchen, their smiles were replaced with pure horror as they saw Jack's mother staring at them. After a very awkward silence, June said "It's very hard to tell with the base's protected walls that the two of you would be screamers." Jack blushed a deep red as Miko looked away. "You think that was bad? Fast Willy forced me to make some adult videos with him, and then he made both Vince, Sierra, and myself watch them afterwards" said June as Jack screamed in response.

When Jack finished screaming, June said "Since Fast Willy is dead, I'm going to go look for those tapes and burn them afterwards. So, until then, don't watch any of the videos in this house. By the way, I think that both Vince and Sierra are both expected to come here in the evening, so we've got to get rid of Fast Willy's body." What, what? "What do you mean that 'we' got to get rid of the body?" asked Jack. "If Sierra sees Fast Willy's corpse, she is just going to freak out. She's not comfortable around dead bodies. I remember this one time when we raided a liquor store, and she saw a few dead bodies there and she just screamed. There's no way that she would calm down if she sees Fast Willy's body in the living room" said June. She got up and passed them, saying "I know where Willy keeps the shovels." Both Jack and Miko stared at June, then stared at each other speechlessly. What did June do while Fast Willy kept her as his 'pet?'

"Ok, we can't bury the body beneath the tree. He told me that is where he kept the first female that angered him after the apocalypse. The bushes are also off limits on that side of that house because he told me that he killed these three guys that were trying to steal his car. That leaves us with the bushes by those two sides of the fences" said June as she pointed to two different walls. Jack still couldn't believe that he was helping his mother bury Fast Willy in his own backyard. "Mmmm, could we bury his body in the shade? I don't want to work up a sweat with this sun beating down on my skin" said Miko as she held a shovel. "Ok, we'll bury his body there" said June as she pointed to a rather shady spot of the fence. June picked up her own shovel, and the three of them went to dig a spot to bury the body.

Hours later, June was patting down the dirt on Fast Willy's body. Both Jack and Miko chose to have their clothes washed first and to take a shower while June went to place the last few shovelfuls of dirt on the grave. She wiped her brow, and then she walked away from the body. Since Jack and Miko were showering together, June decided to do a little bit of sunbathing in the meantime. June undid her basque, and then reclined on one of the lawn chairs in Fast Willy's yard. She just hoped that both Jack and Miko didn't end their shower too early, and that Sierra and Vince decided to not show up too early either.

Sierra just glared at Vince as the two were driving to Fast Willy's house. She was still mad at him at the fact that he liked to stare at her sunbathing. "Seriously, couldn't you have done something else that didn't require you staring at my body?" said Sierra harshly. Vince sighed, then said "Like what? Fast Willy is the only one who has linked his TV to the main cable lines. What am I supposed to watch? The TV off, or the dead channels?" Sierra looked out the window as they drove. Vince was really starting to get on her nerves lately. At least she could visit June while they were at Fast Willy's. She always looked forward to the visits, but for Fast Willy, she hated him a lot.

When they got there, the first thing that they noticed was that the front door was unlocked. "What the?" said Vince as the two walked inside. The place was a mess, and there was a very dark stain on the rug. "Is th-tha-that b-bl-blood?" stammered Sierra. "Looks like Fast Willy got tired of that nurse friend of yours, Sierra. Too bad that he didn't kill her in front of you to teach you a lesson on why you should never disobey my needs" said Vince. Just then, Miko and Jack came laughing out of the bathroom with their towels on. Vince and Sierra just stared at them in shock, before Vince blew up "HOW COME HE GETS A HOT JAPANESE BITCH LIKE THAT? WHAT DOES A GUY HAVE TO DO AROUND HERE TO GET A HOT PUSSY LIKE THAT?" That caught Jack and Miko's attention and they just stopped and their faces went pale. Sierra just thought _Just how can I get a pair of breasts like that?_ As if things couldn't get more embarrassing, June walked in (while not wearing her basque) and said "I heard the screaming from outside."

Jack just took one look at his mother and shouted "MOM?" "What? Vince has seen me naked before. So has Sierra when we started taking up topless sunbathing" said June. "You sunbathe topless?" said Miko. Jack just looked at Miko and shouted "OH, NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT SUNBATHING TOPLESS!" "I know that I seen you naked on several occasions before, June, but none of them had you with dirt on you" said Vince (and he was a little bit turned on.) Sierra just glared at Vince and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow" said Vince as he rubbed his arm. June just shook her head, and entered the bathroom. She poked her head out a second later and said "I'm going to need a towel soon. They're in the closet nearby the stairs going down the basement." She then disappeared back in the bathroom. Without missing a beat, Sierra decided to get June that towel that she needed (she really didn't want to be with Miko, Jack, and Vince with the conversation going on.)

The bathroom had a cold mist in it when Sierra entered it with the towels. "June, I got you the towels that you needed" called out Sierra. "Thanks. Just put them by the sink" hollered June. A booming voice shouted "YOU DID WHAT WITH MY MOM? YOU'RE DEAD, VINCE!" Sierra just shook her head, as the next voice was "NOW I KNOW WHY THAT JAPANESE BITCH CHOOSE YOU! JUST LOOK AT THAT THING WITH THOSE THINGS!" The next voice was "OW! GAAAAHHHAAAA!" Sierra couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable with what was going outside the bathroom, so she decided to stay where she was.

"Sierra, is something wrong?" called out June over the running water. Sierra was silent for a moment, then she looked at June and said loudly "I couldn't help but hear some of the events going on outside. I'm feeling very uncomfortable right now." June remained silent for a while as she shampooed and rinsed her hair, and once she was done, she stepped out. She then looked at Sierra as the next shout was heard "YAAAAHHHAAAA" followed by "DAMN, ARE THOSE THINGS SEXY! AND LOOK AT THAT!" The next thing that was heard was "OW, MY EYE! JACK, WHY DID YOU POKE MY GOOD EYE?" "IF THAT'S YOUR GOOD EYE, THEN THIS ONE MUST BE YOUR BAD EYE." "OW, MY EYE!" June just shook her head as she grabbed a towel and began drying her hair. Sierra began rubbing her arms in nervousness as she heard a brawl happening outside the bathroom. She really didn't want to be out there with Vince.

June noticed Sierra being nervous, and then she asked "Sierra, is there something wrong?" Sierra nodded, and then June smiled as she said "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. I'm sure that they'll end their fight sooner or later." That put June's statement in question as they both heard Miko scream "AAAAAHHHAAA! VINCE, GET OUT OF MY BREASTS!" "OH COME ON, IT'S NICE THERE!" They then heard Jack scream "VINCE, ONLY I GET TO DO THAT TO MIKO'S BREASTS!" Sierra then looked at June and said "Ok, no matter which way you listen to that sentence, it just sounds creepy." "You should have heard the things that Willy screamed. You wouldn't believe what filthy language he knew" said June. "By the way, where is Fast Willy?" asked Sierra. June was silent for a moment, and then she said "Well, he's in the backyard." "He's not coming in, is he?" asked Sierra. "I wouldn't worry about Fast Willy coming in. I'm more worried about those three breaking down the door and coming in here" said June.

"YEAH, WELL, I DID YOUR MOM! HEAR THAT JACK? I DID YOUR MOM!" It then got strangely quiet outside the bathroom, and then Miko shouted "YEAH! STRANGLE HIM, JACK! STRANGLE HIM!" "GAAAHHHAAA!" screamed Jack as Vince shouted "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STRANGLING ME, YOU BASTARD!" That was quickly followed by "GNNAAAHH! MY NOSE! I'M BLEEDING!" Sierra shook her head, and then she said "If anything, Vince deserves to have a broken nose. He's quite the jerk." June stared at Sierra, then she reached for the other towel and began drying her body. After she finished drying herself and wrapping the towel around her, June said "I think that it's time that we ended that fight outside." Sierra trembled, as June looked at her and said "Don't worry; I know what to say to get Vince to lose interest in Miko and make him stop bothering Jack." She then approached the bathroom door and then opened it.

What both Sierra and June saw outside the bathroom was that Vince had Jack in a headlock. Miko was holding up a towel to cover herself up. June just shook her head, and then said to Vince "Vince, if I were you, I'd leave Jack alone." "Why, is it because that you're his mom?" Vince sarcastically said. June shook her head and then said "No, it's because Miko shot Fast Willy dead last night for threating Jack's life. When you came in with Sierra, we all finished burying Fast Willy's body in the yard about an hour before. If you don't believe me, I could dig him up for you." "You're kidding, right?" said Vince. June then gave him a sinister smile as she said "Just whose blood is in the living room, and why was I covered in dirt when I came in? Think about that, if you will. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get dressed" and then she headed for Fast Willy's room.

As June was putting on some new fishnet stockings, Sierra was leaning in the doorway and looked at June. June looked up at Sierra, and she said "You were kidding about Miko killing Fast Willy, right?" June shook her head, as she said "No, I'm not. Miko really did kill him last night. Fast Willy almost killed Jack, but Miko shot Willy dead first. Both Miko and Jack came here to rescue me from him. You won't believe what a relief it is to not to have to fuck him. He abused me a lot." "I know June, I know. Vince does abuse me at times as well, but I have some control over him." At this point, June had finished putting on her white fishnet stockings, and she was searching through Fast Willy's dresser for some women underwear.

While Sierra and June were talking, Vince had released his headlock on Jack. Jack picked up his towel and was covering himself up with it. Vince was rubbing the back of his neck as he was staring at the dark red stain on the rug. Knowing that Miko murdered Willy made Vince feel very insecure. How could he become attracted to a murderous female after she shot his friend? Well, his plan at getting back at Jack by raping Miko was out. If she killed Fast Willy, who knows what she would do to him if he attempted to rape her? Now, for Jack's mother…

Vince thought about that for a moment. Of course she was Jack's mother, but she was very attractive as well. Hell, he even slept with her once. He clearly remembered her curves, her soft skin… Perhaps if he could devise a way where he could rape Jack's mother, he could get back at Jack. Willy had managed to keep June here the whole time, and he broke her into submission. He even remembered the first time that he brought a female over. She was really attractive, but she was broken down in a way that Willy didn't want it to be broken down. He shot her dead for trying to poison him, and he buried her in the backyard.

"So, what did you do with the body? Just where is buried in the backyard?" asked Vince. "By one of the fences" said Miko. Vince was silent for a moment and then he asked "You didn't find anything else in the backyard, right?" "No, just dirt. Mom warned me that there were a few other spots that had bodies, but we didn't find anything" said Jack. Just then, Sierra walked up to both Miko and Jack with a shocked look on her face, and she looked directly at them and said "Jack, your mom says that you're married. Is that a lie by any chance?" Vince just stared at Miko and Jack, and he said "Married? What the hell did he do, impregnate you?" Miko shook her head, then said "No, we got married because we love each other." Sierra then facepalmed herself as she said "I can't believe that I wasted all of these years on Vince. Now, it looks like that I'm stuck with him." "Oh, come on Sierra. It's not that bad" said Vince as Sierra removed her hand from over her eyes, and then gave Vince the finger before she walked off.

"Ok, I know that something's going on here. Is there by any chance, Sierra has a crush on me?" asked Jack as Miko gave Jack a very cold glare. "No kidding. Sometimes when I was fucking her, she screamed your name" said Vince. "Jack, don't tell me that you have a crush on Sierra still" said Miko. Jack looked at Miko and said "I did several years ago, but now, I don't. I'm glad that I fell in love with you instead of her, Miko." "Ok, how can Sierra have a crush on a loser like you?" asked Vince in a stern voice. Both Jack and Miko looked directly in Vince's direction as he continued; "When I first noticed you, you were this loser kid who didn't even have a motorcycle. I later met you with a blue motorcycle, and then you had a yellow car. It wasn't until about a few months ago that I found out that your blue motorcycle turns into this gigantic female big-breasted robot. How is it that you get all these large-breasted females, Jack?" Vince then looked at Miko and said "And you, when I first met you, you were super flat-chested. Now, you have a pair of the most gorgeous, sexiest breasts that I've ever seen. How did they grow in so fast?"

Jack just stared at Vince with a serious look on his face as he said "First of all, my motorcycle has a name, Vince. Her name is Arcee, and she's family. She has been raped a lot for the last two years, and she has had painful modifications done to her body against her own will. All of us were worried about what was happening to her, and it wasn't until a few months ago that we got her back. She's doing better, but she has some emotional and mental scars that just won't heal. I won't allow you to talk so badly about her." "Oh, what did you miss about her? How you drove her, or is it that you had sex with your motorcycle?" said Vince.

June had finished putting on some white fishnet fingerless gloves and a black evening dress when she heard Jack scream "DON'T EVER SPEAK ABOUT ARCEE LIKE THAT! YOU HEAR? SHE HAS DONE MORE FOR ME THAN YOU WILL EVER IMAGINE!" _What now?_ Thought June as she stepped out. She saw Jack strangling Vince with a feral look in his eyes as his face was clouded with rage. "Jack, just what is going on?" said June in a stern voice. Tearing his eyes away from Vince, Jack said harshly "He insulted Arcee…badly." "Jack, I know that Vince is a jerk, but that is not a reason to strangle him" said June. "But Mom…" said Jack as June said "Jack, release him." Jack sighed, then released his grip on Vince's neck.

Vince rubbed his neck, as he continued to glare at Jack. Miko had already left to get dressed, and June had left to get the wet laundry, which left Jack and Vince. In the kitchen, Sierra was drinking. _Why did I waste all of my years ignoring Jack?_ Thought Sierra. She poured some more Jagermeister into her glass and resumed drinking. _Jack, when I first saw you, I thought that you were just being silly with that motorcycle, but now I know that she is you friend. I thought that Vince was hot since he had a car and looked attractive, but you too had that car in that street race. Now, I can't believe that I was so blind to the truth about Vince. He's such a bastard, and I couldn't see it. I waited too long for you, Jack, I waited far too long. You're sexy, and from what I heard from Vince's shouting, you must be impressive. What I wouldn't do to have you in between my legs, Jack. I bet that you're circumcised, Jack. Vince isn't and I don't like it. I also don't like it that you're married to that big-breasted bimbo, Miko. She's always getting detention back in school, and I wish that she never came here. They have to be fake, Jack. I've seen Fast Willy's pornos, and those women in there, I could tell that they had fake implants. I bet that she wasn't even a virgin when you first fucked her. She must have slept around with a lot of people before she met you, Jack. Now, I only slept with Vince. We did it with such a passion that night I lost my virginity, Jack. What's more, I'm a cheerleader, Jack. I'm sure that you saw my breasts bounce whenever I was giving a cheer. A lot of guys saw that, hence why they always hit on me. I want you to touch me like the way that Vince touched me that night, Jack._

Miko came into the kitchen fully dressed, and she saw Sierra drinking something. Sierra tilted her head in Miko's direction, and saw that she was wearing some boots, her regular stockings with the stripes, but that's where it ended. Miko now had a long skirt, a T-shirt that said "Slash Monkey" on it, and she had ribbons tied into her hair (pink.) She took a seat to Sierra, and just watched her drink. "So, what brings you here?" said Sierra in a slurred voice. Miko didn't feel comfortable around the cheerleader, but she said calmly "Well, Jack is getting dressed, and he wanted me to check up on you. Vince is just watching some TV, but Jack warned me to not to watch it." "So…how big is Jack's 'thing?'" asked Sierra drunkenly. Miko just stared at Sierra in shock, then said "That's none of your business." Sierra continued to drink, as Miko just watched her drink. Eventually, Jack came out all dressed up, and he sat next to Miko.

Sierra saw this, and she said "Heyyyy, sexy. You want to have a little bit fun with me?" as she began to take off her top. Jack just stared at what was going on, and saw Sierra undo her bra. Jack couldn't help but blush at Sierra's D-cup breasts, and she crawled across the table to him. Her breath smelled of alcohol, as she said "Come on, Jackie dear. Take off your pants and we'll have some fun." "Not on my watch, you slut" said Miko as she grabbed Sierra and pulled her away from Jack. Miko had managed to pull Sierra away when she blacked out on her. "Get her off of me" said Miko. Jack helped get Sierra off of Miko, and then carried her off to Fast Willy's room. He then came back to the kitchen blushing a deep red, as he tried to get that image of Sierra out of his mind. He looked at Miko and asked "Just how much did she drink?" "Would you believe this much?" asked Miko as she turned the bottle upside-down and nothing came out. Jack shook his head, as his mother came inside. "Well, the laundry is all hung up to dry" she said. "Mom, where have you been?" asked Jack. "Hanging up the laundry. Why, did something happen?" she asked. Both Jack and Miko looked at each other, and then back at June Darby and said "Sierra was drinking, and she tried to have sex with Jack." That wasn't what June was expecting as she said "What?" "Sierra was really drunk, she took her top off, and she wanted to have sex with me. Miko pulled her away from me and she passed out before that happened" said Jack.

June was in shock, as she said "I knew that she had it bad for you, Jack, but I didn't know this bad. Where is she?" "She's passed out in Fast Willy's room. I hope that she doesn't remember that she tried to make a move on me" said Jack. June was silent, and then she said "When she wakes up, I want to have a long talk with her."

When Sierra woke up the next day, she found herself bare-breasted. "What?" said Sierra. She pushed herself up, and walked to the bathroom. She felt really sick.

Vince had woken up from his sleep, and he saw himself on the floor. "What?" he said, and looked around. He saw June sleeping on the couch, and both Jack and Miko asleep on the ottoman. Vince felt sore all over, and he walked over to use the bathroom. He opened the door to see Sierra puking in the toilet. "Sierra, what is going on?" asked Vince. Sierra continued to heave, as Vince walked over to her and rubbed her back. "Tell me, what did that bastard Jack do?" asked Vince. "I, I don't know what happened yesterday" said Sierra as she puked again.

After she finished throwing up for the next hour, Sierra tried to walk over to the sink, but Vince had to help her. She began rinsing the puke out of her mouth, as Vince watched her. He thought about all the romantic times that they had together, and how she would let him touch her when they were in his car. Vince closed his eyes as he thought about the backseat of his car, and how beautiful Sierra looked in the moonlight, as he looked down at her. "Ooooh, have I got a headache" said Sierra as she placed a hand to her head. A pair of hands helped her away from the sink, and led her to the bedroom.

"Here, lay down" said Vince as he helped Sierra onto the bed. She looked very sick and pale as she couldn't stop shivering. Vince got up to look for a blanket as Sierra watched him leave. _How much did I drink last night?_ Thought Sierra as her head spun. Vince came back with a blanket a few minutes later, and he placed it over Sierra. "Thanks, Vince" she said. Vince actually smiled at her, and stayed with her.

Jack yawned himself awake, and looked around. Miko was sleeping on his chest, and his mother was sleeping on the couch. Jack got up and went to use the bathroom. When he finished, he went to check up on Sierra sleeping in Fast Willy's room. Jack stopped when he saw Vince with Sierra, with his arms wrapped around her. _What is that fucker doing with Sierra?_ Wondered Jack, but Vince stirred. He opened up one eye, and saw Jack standing in the doorway. Vince frowned at Jack, then wrapped his arms protectively around Sierra. "What do you think that you're doing with her?" asked Jack as he leaned in the doorway. "Protecting her from you. All I know is that I found her topless and puking in the bathroom. What the fuck did you do to her?" snarled Vince. "I didn't do anything. She drank an entire bottle of Jagermeister yesterday, and she attempted to have sex with me. I just came in to check up on her" said Jack. Vince looked as if he didn't believe him, then said "I hope that you leave soon, Jack. I can't stand the sight of you."

Miko yawned and stretched, and she noticed that Jack wasn't there with her. She got up, and began looking for him. She poked her head in Fast Willy's room, but saw Sierra there with Vince. Not wanting to have to confront the both of them, Miko left and found Jack in the kitchen. "Jack?" she asked. Jack looked up at Miko and smiled. She took a seat next to Jack, and placed a hand over his. "Hey Miko. So, what's up?" asked Jack. "Want to call the Autobots to come pick us up? We need Optimus' tractor trailer to haul Fast Willy's stuff back to base" she said. "Your cell phone charged?" he asked as she said "Yep. It's in my bag."

Optimus was at the controls, trying to decipher the latest coordinates to new Iacon relics. Arcee was still asleep in his berthroom, wearing that nightgown that Megatron had made for her. She was so irresistible to Optimus last night, with her looking so sexy like that. A call came in, and Optimus brought it up on screen. _"Optimus? This is Miko. We're going to need you with your trailer to pick us up in Jasper. We have Jack's mother, and we have a lot of furniture that needs to be transported back to base."_ "Miko?" said Optimus "I read you. Judging from where the call is coming from, it'll take me about half an hour in Earth time to get me there." _"Got it. Miko out."_ Optimus turned to leave, when Vicarious stepped into the room. "Dad, where are you going?" asked Vicarious. Optimus turned to his son and said "I'm going to pick up Miko and Jack. Do you want to come?" "Of course" said Vicarious.

Both Vicarious and Optimus were driving down the road. Optimus couldn't help but notice Vicarious' vehicular mode was that of military design. "So, Vicarious, what made you decide to scan a military vehicular mode?" asked Optimus. "Oh, it was Shockwave's idea. He modified my body greatly, so I had to scan a large vehicle that suited my design. I also had to keep in mind of my flight mode as well, so that narrowed my choices down by a great deal" said Vicarious. "You have a flight mode?" asked Optimus. "Yeah, but I rarely use it. Most of the time, I'm needed to patrol areas to keep Autobots out of Energon fields or away from Iacon relics, but that was when I was on the Decepticon side. This may come as a bit of a shock, but the Decepticons weren't so bad when I first fought for them" said Vicarious. Optimus was silent for a while, before he asked "So, what was living under Decepticon conditions like?"

"…and that's when I left" said Vicarious when they arrived at their destination. Optimus was shocked at some of the Decepticon conditions were like. He almost felt sorry for some of them, but he felt a great deal of sorrow for Vicarious. He had to live under such hostile conditions for a while as he tried to prove himself to be the ultimate killing machine, and Megatron as well as Shockwave punished him every time that he failed. They were at Fast Willy's house, and Miko was outside. She waved at Optimus, then went inside. A few minutes passed by, and Miko came out with both Jack and June carrying the couch.

Over the next several hours, the humans packed up the furniture inside of Optimus' trailer. The humans had to rest at times, but they kept on moving the furniture until almost all of Fast Willy's stuff was inside of Optimus' trailer. "Phew, I'd thought that we'll never get finished" said Jack as he sat down on the curb. June looked at Jack and said "I have to burn up those tapes first. I don't want to have Vince having access to those tapes." "I still have to get my stuff" said Miko as she walked inside, exhausted. June followed her, and lastly, Jack followed her inside.

Optimus was sleeping when he felt a hand on his door handle. He woke up to find June Darby climbing inside him, wearing what she had on earlier, but with white high-heeled boots on. She reclined back on his seats, with her head resting on the top. Miko climbed in next, followed by Jack. Miko had a bag with her, and Jack closed the door as he said "We could leave now, Optimus." Optimus started up, and drove, with Vicarious following him. The drive was uneventful for the most part, but there was a question that was bothering Optimus. "Ms. June Darby, just what is that that is on your arms and your legs?" asked Optimus. "These? They are fishnet stockings on my legs and I have fingerless fishnet evening gown gloves on. Why do you ask?" asked June. "Well, I couldn't help but notice on how attractive that they look on you, Ms. June Darby, so I just wanted to ask if I could borrow them so I can ask Megatron to make a pair for Arcee" said Optimus. Jack just stared at Optimus' dashboard as he began to blush. He couldn't get the idea of Arcee wearing fishnet stockings and fingerless fishnet evening gown gloves on with her nightgown. "Uh, Optimus, what color would they be?" asked Jack. "White, I guess. But, I could also try to ask Megatron to make a pair in pink" said Optimus. Jack blushed a deeper red, as he imagined Arcee wearing both her nightgown and pink fishnets on her as she transformed into her motorcycle. He then imagined Arcee driving into his old room and waiting for Jack on his bed in her motorcycle form in a candle-lit room with some soft classical romantic music playing in the background…

"Miko, when we get back to base, we have to have sex with each other" said Jack. Both Miko and June looked at Jack like he was crazy, as Miko asked "Jack, why would you say something like that while your mother is here?" "It's because I visualized Arcee in her nightgown wearing pink fishnets, then transformed into her motorcycle form" said Jack. "That seems…weird" said June. Jack looked at her and said "It gets creepier. She then drives into my room, which is lit with candles and has soft classical romantic music playing in the background, and she's waiting for me on my bed in her motorcycle form." Miko just stared at Jack as she said "So let me get this straight: Arcee is in her motorcycle form, with that pink nightgown and pink fishnets, on your bed, with classical music playing and candles lit, and she wants you to do her in her motorcycle form? When Vince hit you, did he happen to hit you a little bit too hard in the head?" "Jack, need that I remind you that's my sparkmate that you're talking about, and the creator of Vicarious?" said Optimus. "Jack, when I was gone, were you doing any drugs?" asked June.

_I couldn't resist Jack having that funny, yet weird, fantasy with Arcee. Hey Prander, what do you think?_


	11. The Harvest for Future Predacons

_I do not own Transformers, except for Vicarious._

Back at the base (and after they unloaded all of the furniture and placed most of it in Jack and Miko's room, with some of it going in the usual area where the humans hang out) Raf was sitting on the couch, going through some websites. For the small percentage of humanity that survived (the population was at 35,000,000) Raf still looked for Decepticon activity or any other unusual Cybertronian-related occurrences. Something weird caught his eye when he was looking at a report in China. There was an ancient archeological excavation that had revealed something that was draconian in nature, but the bones of the dragon were now missing. The archeologists had also discovered a mysterious meteor of some sort, but that was missing too. The report said that the dragon looked like a gigantic machine, but all evidence of it was missing. All of their files were scrubbed clean. "Just what are those Decepticons up to?" asked Raf to himself.

Onboard the Nemesis, Shockwave was examining the mechanical dragon skeleton. He had the Primal Drive with him, which was known for upgrading Cybertronians, especially Predacons. He now had all that was needed to start his Predacon army, but he needed one key supply for his plan: protoforms. The only way for Shockwave to obtain protoforms was to find blank ones, or to harvest some of the 'eggs' from femmes within their uterus. The only two femmes known in existence in this area of the galaxy were both Arcee and Airachnid, but the Decepticons no longer had them in their possession. He needed to lure them to the ship, or have some mech go out and retrieve them, but how? Vicarious would have been perfect to retrieve them, but he switched to the Autobot side. Shockwave thought carefully about his experiment. True, Vicarious was on the Autobot side, but his relationship with his creator was very delicate. It wouldn't take much for Vicarious to switch back to the Decepticons, he would just need the right push. Knowing Vicarious, Shockwave would just need to wait, but time was short. Since Airachnid and Silas were out there, they could learn where the Autobot base was, and they could provoke Vicarious in coming back to the Decepticons. Since those two were in heat (from Megatron's reports on them) they could give an ultimatum to both Arcee and Optimus… Shockwave began thinking of a plan to use both Airachnid and Silas to defile both Arcee and Optimus so he could get Vicarious back.

A few days had passed since June had returned to the base, and Optimus was sleeping next to Arcee. She was wearing not only her pink nightgown, but had on some white fishnets on her legs and arms. She even had a white satin choker around her neck to match the fishnets, with a pink gem in the middle. Optimus yawned himself awake, as he groggily got out of berth. He exited his room, and stepped in something sticky. "Hmm?" said Optimus as he tried moving his pede. He knelt down to see what he had stepped in, and it strangely resembled spider silk. "What the?" said Optimus before something stung him, and he passed out. "Now, quickly, get his mate" said Airachnid to Silas. "You have to admit it, when Arcee gets sexy for Optimus, she certainly knows how to dress up" said Silas as he saw Arcee wearing her nightgown and fishnets. "If you want, after you rape her and I offline her, I can wear her fishnets for your. That pink dress just wouldn't look good on me" said Airachnid. "Hmmm, I could already visualize you wearing those fishnets" said Silas as he stared at his sparkmate, and the two tongue-kissed.

Vicarious had just come back from his nighttime flight. With his black armor color, he blended in perfectly with the night, making it impossible for anybody, human or Cybertronian, to spot him. He had landed out in front of the base, and he went inside. He noticed that something was off when he began walking in. There was something silvery hanging from the ceiling, but he had no idea what it was. When he entered the main section of the base, he was horrified with what he saw. He saw Smokescreen, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Wheeljack, Megatron, and Bumblebee hanging from the ceiling bound in spider-silk, and the humans June and Jack Darby, Miko, and Raf within glass containers. But that wasn't what horrified him. He saw both Arcee and Optimus bound to the floor, with Silas and Airachnid defiling them. He let out an unnatural long scream, before he transformed into his vehicular mode and drove as fast as he could out of the base.

"…so, that's why I came back, Shockwave" said Vicarious to Shockwave. Shockwave nodded, as Vicarious said "The Autobots have no honor. I was a fool to even think that I could join them. They are the lowest species of our kind to even exist. The Decepticons have every right to conquer and rule Cybertron." "Do you wish for me to remove what is glitching you?" asked Shockwave. Vicarious nodded, and said "I want to be perfection. My emotions have always gotten in the way, which is what caused me to be cast out by the Decepticons. I pledge ultimate loyalty to you and the Decepticon cause if you erase my emotions." "I am glad that you have seen the errors of what emotion has brought to us" said Shockwave "I shall reprogram you to be perfection, and together, we shall rid the universe of those obsolete Autobots and the traitors to our kind." Vicarious bowed and said "I am grateful for your forgiveness of my incompetence, Lord Shockwave."

Back at the Autobot base, both Silas and Airachnid were enjoying the run of the place. The both of them continued to defile and torture Arcee and Optimus, while they just tortured the other Autobots. For the humans, they both forced Miko and Jack to entertain them, as the two Cybertronians watched the two humans. Both Miko and Jack broke down crying at what they were forced to do. June was forced to watch all of the unspeakable acts that Airachnid and Silas did to her son, his mate, and the Autobots. She glanced over at Raf's container. Raf hadn't spoken anything in the two months since this torturous existence began. He just sat in a corner, silent as a stone, but June thought that she saw something dark slip behind his eye. June turned her head towards the other Autobots. They all had scars and dents on them, not to mention that all sorts of wires and other Cybertronian parts were sticking out of them (and sparking.) She looked down at both Arcee and Optimus. Arcee just cried a lot as she was covered in scars and had a lot of sticky stuff on her (not just spider webs) and her nightgown and fishnets were torn. Her winglets were dented, and she had a traumatized look on her. Optimus, on the other hand, was quiet. He was forced to live with great dishonor for what Airachnid did to him, and he had some of the worst scars, dents, and damage done out of all the Autobots.

An engine sound caught June's attention, as she looked up and saw the vehicular mode of Vicarious approaching them. "Vicarious, thank…" said June, but she stopped. Something was off about the mech, and then he transformed. June backed up as far as she could go in her container as she saw him. His optics were bright purple, and a purple energy emitted from him as purple flames burst out of his body. "Well, look at who decided to show up" said Silas as he approached the mech. Airachnid, on the other hand, backed away from Vicarious as she saw him. Vicarious slowly turned his head toward Silas as he gave off this psychotic smile. "So you think that you're so scary?" said Silas, but was silenced when a huge blade came out of Vicarious' arm, and he brought it down Silas' middle. Silas was sliced in half from Vicarious as the mech gave off a maniacal laugh. "SILAS!" screamed Airachnid, before Vicarious looked up at Airachnid, and fired off a blast from his blaster. A huge mass of Dark Energon hit Airachnid, sending the femme into stasis lock. "Shockwave, send Eradicons immediately for prisoner collection" said Vicarious. Within a minute, Eradicons raided the base and began collecting the Autobots and their human allies. Vicarious smiled sinisterly. Shockwave would be most pleased with the results.

Sierra was outside in the backyard. She was resting on Vince's chest, and he was stroking her hair. Over the last two months, he's been a lot less jerky, and the both of them were trying to improve their love life (as in attractions towards each other.) A weird rumbling made them panic, as they looked around for the source of the rumblings. A huge shadow blocked out the sun, and Sierra and Vince looked up and screamed. A massive spaceship appeared above them, and several tiny things began flying out of it. They became silver-colored Eradicons once they landed. The humans screamed and tried to run, but the mechanical titans caught them. "Humans have been captured, Shockwave" said one of them. _"Excellent. Bring them to my lab immediately"_ said Shockwave on the other end.

_Shockwave's Point-of-View_

_Day One_

My plans couldn't have been more perfectly executed when Vicarious pledged loyalty to me. My plans are flawless, unlike Megatron's plans at domination. Starscream has had more perfect plans that he has, but his too, are flawed. Mine are created in perfection. Vicarious has proved his loyalty when he brought me all of the Autobots and several human allies for me to experiment on. With that traitorous femme Airachnid and that Primus-forsaken pleasurebot Arcee at my disposal, I now have a means to mass-produce protoforms for my Predacon experiments. Of course, with the amount of mechs that I now have in my laboratory, I can now collect a little data sample from each of them and combined them with the femme's "eggs" to create a variety of protoforms.

For my dear carbon-based life forms reading this, I'm sure that you're asking why do I need the mech's data? I know that all of you heard of genetics for your carbon based life, correct? Well, us Cybertronians have CNA, which is Cyber-Nucleic Acid, similar to your Dexoyribo-Nucleic Acid. If I combine different mech's data with the femme's own CNA, I can create more diverse protoforms, which allows me more diversity in my experiments.

The humans, on the other servo, present me with an interesting opportunity to do my experiments. The mech with black hair and the femme with the pink and black hair are mates with each other, pretty much on how the red-haired femme and the orange-haired mech are mates. I need them to create some sparklings for me to dissect so I can learn more about them. I tell the sparkmates that I need them to impregnate their femmes so I can use their sparklings for my scientific research. All four of them protest, so I grab my Energon Prod. The black-haired ones seem to get the point, but the red-haired ones don't seem to understand me (and the mech gave me a very obscene hand gesture.) I zapped him with the prod. That silenced his protest.

_Day 14_

I did a little bit of research on human impregnation, and as it turns out that stress can make it hard to impregnate a femme. I also did a little bit of research on mating preferences (environmental-wise, not gender-wise) and I found out that humans preferred a very comfortable setting. I looked back at the humans. They rarely mated, and they would often complain on how hard it is to get some sleep or some other rant. Looks like that I have to remodel their habitats.

_Day 27_

I finished remodeling their habitats, and I even sent off some pheromones to get the pairs to mate. I even got them some of the so-called "alcoholic beverages" that can make impregnation easier (by carelessness.) I even remodeled the habitats of the non-breeding ones. The older-black haired femme is surprisingly fertile, but the younger brown-haired mech is too young to even attempt mating. For the older femme, I did run a quick diagnostic on her, and as it turns out, she is healthy enough to get pregnant in her late 60's. Since she is so young (I think that she is 35 by human years) I do want to try a specific experiment on her. I have managed to obtain data samples from Dreadwing, Knockout, Starscream, and some of the Insecticons (a "courteous donation" from them, if you will,) so I can put their CNA in my protoforms. I want to do an experimentation that involves combining Cybertronian CNA and human DNA to create a hybrid. Since a human femme can't carry a Cybertronian sparkling, I need to harvest the eggs from the femme. I need to create a special serum that allows me to harvest hundreds of eggs at once (humans tend to have thousands of eggs in them, but the number declines as they get older.)

I then look to both Arcee and Airachnid. I do need to harvest some eggs from them as well, so I'll create a separate serum for them (I do want to modify some of their eggs to try to remove their flaws that make them imperfect.)

_Day 45_

I have finished my serum. I take the black-haired femme, and inject into her. She screams, and shouts some things at me before I put her back. I look at the other humans. The brown-haired one is looking at my data plans from across his tank (he's been doing that ever since day one) and he seems interested in them. I think I'll test his intelligence by giving him some of my older plans and some Cybertronian-educational material. For the couples, they're breeding. I hope that the femmes get pregnant sooner or later.

I walk by my Autobot test subjects. Optimus Prime looks depressed, so I tell him that I need to impregnate his femme. You won't believe the language that he used at me. I went over to the one known as Smokescreen and asked him if he would like to impregnate Arcee. He cursed at me. I told him that he can impregnate Arcee or Airachnid. He gave me an obscene servo gesture. I asked the other Autobots, and the all gave me the same answer. Even Megatron, and he raped Arcee for Primus-sake. I contacted Starscream if he would like to impregnate Arcee. He told me that I could frag myself for taking his sparklings and using them in my experiments. I even tried Dreadwing and Knockout, with the latter one asking if he could do Optimus. I still don't know why he asked for Optimus. So, I tried the Eradicons. When I opened the door to my lab, there was a long line of them waiting to mate with Arcee and Airachnid. Now I know whom to contact to impregnate my femmes for my experiments.

_Day 50_

The older femme is ready for me to harvest her eggs. I take her out of her habitat and strap her to one of my berths. I grab my probe to suck out her eggs and stick it inside of her. She's screaming, but not one that I'm familiar with. I know all sorts of screams of pain and terror, but this one is different. For some reason, she keeps on screaming "Yes, oh yes! Yes!" I suck out her free eggs (they're several thousand in number, and it takes place over the next two Earth hours.)

I remove the probe, and she's smiling. There's some sort of liquid on the probe (some blood, and another form of liquid.) I look between her legs. There's also some blood and that strange fluid as well. I then place the probe back, and collect my container of human eggs. Since human eggs have a very short shelf life, I place them into deep freeze for later use. I then head back to the berth, and unstrap the femme. I have no idea in Primus' name why she's hugging one of my digits (is she one of those sadistic humans who enjoys pain?) I place her back into her tank, and then I look at the other humans. The brown-haired one is sleeping on the floor, and the black-haired mech is screaming. The black-haired femme seems to be in some sort of shock, and the red-haired femme has the same reaction. Strangely, the red-haired mech is laughing. Humans are so weird.

_Day 270_

I would like to say that both Arcee and Airachnid are very close to giving birth (with some fertility serums, they're giving birth to five sparklings each.) Even my humans are pregnant with their sparklings. I look back at the older black-haired femme (her name is June from what she told me.) She keeps on looking at the berth, and looking at me, plus she's clawing at the glass as if she wants out. I told her that she'll have to wait until I harvest more eggs from her. I have harvested several thousand eggs from her six times, and she still wants more. She must really love pain.

I then make my rounds, seeing my experiments for the Predacon project. The one codenamed "Predaking" is coming along nicely, and some of the other human/Cybertronian hybrids are coming along as well. I look forward to when I can harvest the eggs from the femmes so I can start pure Cybertronian protoforms. Sometimes, instead of mech data, I had to extract some energon from my mechs within the lab (it allows for some slightly different protoforms in my experiments.)

After checking my Predacons, I check on my favorite human (he calls himself Raf.) He is a surprisingly intelligent little human, and he even makes some rather interesting suggestions regarding my scientific work. I frequently take him out of his tank, and pet his little body (I learned that I have to be gentle, otherwise I could easily hurt them.) I have even applied a device known as a "bell" to his collar around his neck so I could hear him wherever he is (I don't want to squish my precious little pet.) He is slowly becoming more like me: emotionless. He doesn't talk as much with the other humans as he used to, and he's becoming more attached to me.

_Day 295_

Well, the humans and femmes have given birth. I take the femmes' sparklings and place them in tanks so I can experiment on them immediately. Human sparklings need to stay with their creators for a few weeks before I can even dissect them. The black and pink haired femme (known as Miko) gave birth to twins, while the red-haired femme (called Sierra) gave birth to triplets (over the last few Earth-months, I fed them lots of specific foods to make them as fertile as possible.) I watch them nurse their sparklings. I'm surprised that those tiny pink things suckling at them become adults within such a short time. Miko looks towards me, and her face turns red as her mech (called Jack) begins shouting at me.

I look over at Sierra's tank. She is nursing two of her sparklings, while a third is held by her mate (named Vince.) She looks over at me and begins screaming. Vince glares at me. What's wrong with checking up on your "pets?" I head over to Arcee and check on her vitals. She's still healthy, but needs a few days to rest before I can even attempt to harvest her eggs. I head over to Airachnid and check up on her vitals as well. She's actually sick, so I contact Knockout to check on her.

_Day 321_

Airachnid is given back to me (she was suffering from depression over the fact that she lost her mate Silas.) Why would you choose to bond with another mech or femme if they make you weaker, and cause an endless pain in your spark if they offline? If she continues to be depressed, this means that it could be harder for her to get pregnant. Looks like that I have to harvest eggs from her soon.

_Day 345_

I have a serum ready for the femmes. I inject Arcee and Airachnid with it, and they both give me glares. Airachnid actually screamed at me "What kind of femme do you think that I am? A surrogate?" She then cursed at me (by using words that I've only heard Starscream use.) Arcee also cursed at me, and then she moaned in pain about her chassis hurting (Airachnid also complained about the same pain.)

I walked over to June's tank after listening to the femmes complain about their chassis. She told me that the femmes are lactating. As it turns out, they are producing sparkling energon for five sparklings, and they need to be milked. I think about it, and that does explain how their chassis swelled up to such huge sizes (the mechs in my labs wouldn't stop staring at them.) Looks like I have to contact Knockout about sparkling energon.

_Day 346_

Knockout came by the lab today, and he asks what the problem is. I tell him that the femmes need to be milked for their sparkling energon. He looks at me, and then at the femmes, and then looks back at me and looks at me like I'm malfunctioning. Just then, Starscream waltzes into the lab, and he stops when he sees Arcee. He then looks at me and asks if he can mate with the motorcycle. I tell him that the femme needs to be milked. Starscream then thinks for a moment, and then says that he could mate with Arcee with her chassis that large, and then he could milk her afterwards.

Dreadwing suddenly walks in, and he stops when he sees Arcee. He laughs at her, then shouts on how she lost what honor that she had. Primus, did she curse after that.

After the barrage of curses, Hardshell walks in and notices the femmes. He asks me of they're lactating. I responded yes to him, and then he tells me that some of Airachnid's sparklings were in fact femmes, so a lot of the male Insecticons impregnated them, and now they need sparkling energon. Well, at least I know what to do with the femmes' excess energon. For the reader reading this, Insecticons grow up very fast (like Earth insects), so they reach the breeding age in about two years. Ironically, they can't produce sparkling energon, but Insecticon sparklings need sparkling energon just the same. Starscream still asks me if he can mate with Arcee before she is milked. I say yes, but only after I harvest eggs from her, so he has to wait about one Earth day.

_Day 348_

Yesterday was a very eventful day. I finished harvesting the eggs from the femmes (they both screamed like June did. I knew that Airachnid was a sadist, but I had no idea that Arcee was one as well.) Optimus couldn't stop staring at his sparkmate while I harvested eggs from her, and then he asks if the probe that I placed in her was better than him. I then told him I had no idea that he was a sadist. He then looks at me and asks me why. I then tell him, with the way that he asked Arcee, and then both Arcee and Optimus look at me as if I'm malfunctioning.

So, I finish with Arcee, and then I harvest the eggs from Airachnid. Of course there was that strange screaming, but I continued on, and finished extracting the eggs from her. I then contacted Starscream and Knockout. They both come down to the lab, as Knockout begins extracting the sparkling energon from Airachnid, and Starscream begins mating with Arcee.

For the next few hours, things became very weird. The mechs wouldn't stop staring at what Starscream and Arcee were doing, and Knockout was complaining on how Starscream was a screamer. I mean, of course Starscream is a screamer. I haven't met another mech who was as whiny as him about everything, not to mention that screechy voice that he had. That's when I decided to leave my lab, and I took my pet Raf with me.

Both Raf and I walk over to the control room, and he watches me pilot the ship to our next destination. We already have all the keys to the Omega Lock, so we pilot the ship to the nearest space bridge, and we fly on through to Cybertron. I place Raf in a container as I take Dreadwing, Hardshell, and another mech so we can activate the Lock. First of all, we had to find it within the Sea of Rust, but it was very easy to pinpoint the location with the ship's navigation. Dreadwing, Hardshell, the Eradicon, and I all activate it, and we begin reconstructing Cybertron. Oh, how it was such a glorious reconstruction, until it happened AGAIN! Apparently, some afthead didn't remove the Dark Energon from the ship's engine room, and now, we're dealing with a ship with its own sentient motives. I made a proposition to the ship that we are to be its slaves (the other three looked at me as if I was malfunctioning.) I told them that they had to trust me on this one, so we all boarded the ship.

I let Raf out of his container once we passed near an air-shaft, and I told him to find the control room. Primus be with him.

_Day 350_

It's been two Earth days, and I hadn't heard anything from my dear sweet little Raf. I continued to monitor my femmes, humans, and mechs within the lab. The ship demanded that I make it a working protoform, so I had to combine several protoforms to make one big enough for the ship. I haven't seen Vicarious in several days, so Primus-knows where he is.

Starscream walked into my lab, and he complained what the ship was demanding what he wanted him to do. I looked directly at him, and I shouted how I had to give up most of my protoforms for the ship. We then argued for the next several hours.

What stopped us arguing was that both Arcee and Airachnid were screaming to be milked (neither of them have been milked in three days.) We both shouted at them to shut up, and both Starscream and I resumed arguing. Soon, it turned into a fight where we both began tossing things at each other.

Ironically, what stopped us was when Vicarious walked in and screamed at us to stop. We both looked at him, and he had little Raf in his servo. We then looked around, and we destroyed part of my laboratory and there was some sort of energon on the floor. I took back Raf, and Vicarious told me that it was both he and Raf that removed the Dark Energon from the ship. I was very grateful that my little Raf was unharmed, and that the ship was back to normal. As it turns out, while the ship was sentient, it finished decoding the remainder of the coordinates for us. We redirected our course for Earth, and hopefully, we'll find the rest of the relics there in one piece.

Later that night, I replayed surveillance feed, and I found out that the energon came from the femmes. As it turns out, whenever something hit one of the femme's breasts, they squirted energon. I made a mental note to call Hardshell to come by to milk them tomorrow.

_Day 356_

I dissected the human sparklings today. Their creators and sires kept on screaming and crying for me to not to do so, but I told them that it was in the name of science.

I have to admit, the human anatomy was very fascinating when I dissected the sparklings. They had a body structure and several organs that were vastly different from our own. It was their processor that fascinated me. Within that tiny brain was an unlimited potential for knowledge and learning, far more complex than any processor that I've dissected myself. Who knows how an adult human processor is like? Well, since humans have such short life spans, I'll have to wait until June dies before I dissect her processor.

_Day 650_

Arcee, Airachnid, Miko, and Sierra just gave birth to more sparklings. I took them all away for my Predacon experiments. As much as the femmes protested, I ignored their pleas to spare the sparklings. Another flaw of birth. You get attached to the little sparkling, and you cry when it leaves or dies. Emotion is the flaw that makes us Cybertronians weak. From the protoforms, there are lingering traits of emotion, but I removed as much as possible.

Jack was nuzzling his femme, and saying something to her (he was speaking in a low voice.) The femme cried and he wrapped his arms around her. He then gave me this death glare as if he was trying to kill me. I ignored him, and resumed my experiments. I need more protoforms for a Predacon army.

_Day 670_

Arcee has stopped lactating and is now ready for impregnation. I was about to call the Eradicons when Optimus made a request: he wanted to mate with Arcee. I looked at him for a long while, and I accepted his request. I did need more Prime sparklings (the ones I tried to duplicate kept on dying on me.) I undid Arcee's binds, and then I brought her over to Optimus. I held my gun ready to shoot them incase they tried any funny business.

_Day 850_

Arcee has been pregnant for six Earth months. I've been getting some interesting readings from my scans on the sparkling. My data indicate that it's a mech, and more unusually, has telepathic powers. I think that I will use this sparkling to test further psychic abilities, rather than reprogram it as a Predacon. Strangely, the protoform emits constant psychic energy. My tests yield no reason why.

_Author's note: I wanted Shockwave to be very emotionless, and because of that, he's never been intimate with a femme. Henceforth, I wanted him to not understand the concept of having 'pleasure,' like the way that June, Arcee, and Airachnid had._


	12. Prima's Descendant

_Congratulations to Aztec98 for submitting the name 'Atonimus' to me. I give the credit of that name to that user. I do not own Transformers nor The Outer Limits, except for Atonimus and Vicarious._

_(We return to regular point-of-view. This has been, The Outer Limits)_

Vicarious was sleeping in his berthroom, dreaming of destruction. A small voice was calling him from beyond. _A new threat?_ Thought Vicarious as he transformed and flew in the direction of the voice. It was an endless flight, but no matter how far he flew, he never gained distance. "Who are you?" he bellowed. _Must you forget me? Didn't you always want me?_ Called out the voice. Whatever it was, it sounded weak and helpless, even weaker than those humans that Shockwave was breeding. It sounded younger, more primitive, more…like those sparklings that the humans gave birth to. Vicarious chose to ignore it as he woke up from his dream.

He yawned, then went to roaming around the ship. The Eradicons have been divided into two groups: the ground-based ones were to be called Vehicons, while the flying ones chose to be called the Eradicons. A lot of the mechs began to respect Vicarious because of his power, so many of them stopped making fun of him. He approached Hardshell, as the mech grunted a hello. Hardshell was holding a little Insecticon himself, and it made little clicking sounds. Hardshell wrapped his arms around the sparkling to shield it from Vicarious as the spiked-covered mech passed. That little sparkling seemed to have stirred up something in Vicarious, but he couldn't remember what.

The rest of the day proved uneventful, so Vicarious retired early. He went back into a deep sleep, and a small voice seemed to have been calling him. _Hmmmm-nnnnuuuuhhhhh, who is it?_ Asked Vicarious in his sleep. _Don't you remember? You wished that your Mima would give you one_ said the voice. _Mima?_ Asked Vicarious. He tried to wake up, but he was in someplace dark, someplace familiar, someplace…wet. As alien as this environment looked, it was strangely familiar to Vicarious. _Where am I?_ asked Vicarious as he swam in the weird environment. _Don't you remember? This used to be your home_ said the voice. _Home?_ Asked Vicarious. He stopped momentarily as an ancient memory came to mind. He was in a wet place, where it was dark and warm. He was safe. _Am I truly home?_ Asked Vicarious. _Yes, yes you are_ the other voice giggled. _Where are you?_ Called out Vicarious. _I'm further ahead_ called out the voice as Vicarious swam further.

He eventually came across a sparkling protoform. It was silvery-white, with some red appearing on it. Vicarious stared at it for a long time, and then he asked _Little brother?_ The sparkling laughed, as tears came down from Vicarious. _I have been waiting for you for a very long time_ said Vicarious. The protoform nodded, and then he said _Prima says that soon his brother will be coming for you and Mima. Prima? Who's Prima?_ Asked Vicarious. _Prima is the one who I've been talking to for quite some time. He says that the Fallen one is coming soon, with some dark allies. His brother wishes to train you, while his sister will train Mima with two of the human femmes. They also said that their grandfather will get the Star Warrior to return from his trip with his family in a few stellar cycles for the final battle. They say that in the process, Earth will die because the Chaos Bringer will awaken at its core. When both the Chaos Bringer and the Star Warrior last fought, the Star Warrior won, but he may not be so lucky this time with the Fallen one and his dark allies helping him out. That's why you're needed; Prima's brother wishes to train you. It is Shockwave who took you away from the right path _said the protoform. _So I see_ said Vicarious _And why has this Prima taken to speaking to you?_ The protoform giggled, as he said _I am here to help you if you ever lose your way again. You have been lost by Shockwave's lies, and both Mima and Sire are unable to help you to be ready in time when the Fallen returns. Mima needs help along with the two humans because they've been selected by Prima's grandfather and Prima's sister to be the next femme Prime in the battle against the Fallen. It is one of Prima's other brothers who will combine them into one being for the training._

Vicarious took all of this in. What his brother was asking of him was a big task, and he was unsure if he could even attempt to do this task. Pit, he wasn't even sure of who to trust and who he was. His little unborn brother seemed to be listening as he said _Don't worry, Big Brother, Prima and the others will help you find yourself._

"_Shockwave to Vicarious. Shockwave to Vicarious. Do you read me?"_ said Shockwave over the comm link to Vicarious. Vicarious arose from his sleep. He placed a servo to his helm. _Was it all a dream?_ Wondered Vicarious. _"Shockwave to Vicarious. Are you awake?"_ said Shockwave to Vicarious. "Yeah, yeah I'm up" grumbled Vicarious. _"Good. I need you in my laboratory. I need your help with the Predacon project"_ said Shockwave. "Ok, I'll be there in five cycles" said Vicarious as he got up. He'll figure out his dream later.

When Vicarious got into the lab, a lot of the Autobots glared at him. His sire looked away, as his creator looked sadly at him. "Vicarious, I need your help with Predaking here. He'll be ready to wake up in a few short solar cycles" said Shockwave. As Vicarious walked over, he heard a small voice _Just play along with Shockwave for now._ Vicarious stopped and looked around. "Vicarious, is there something wrong?" asked Shockwave. "Hmm? Oh no, I just thought that I heard a voice" said Vicarious. _Little brother, are you trying to communicate with me?_ Thought Vicarious. _Yes I am, but act as if you don't hear me. Just keep up this act for now. Prima wants you to keep a low profile_ spoke Vicarious' unborn brother. _Go it_ thought Vicarious as he resumed walking over to Shockwave and helping him out.

After many hours, Vicarious left to go sleep in his berth. As Vicarious left, Shockwave thought of when Vicarious seemed distracted earlier. _Hmm…looks like that my experiment is glitching. No matter. I will dismantle him if he continues to malfunction. Predaking and the others will make perfect replacements for Vicarious_ thought Shockwave. He then went back to his experiments within his lab.

Arcee watched her son leave, and she felt as if she failed him. A tear left her optic as she remembered giving birth to him. She never got to see him being born, never got to hold him, lost the chance to watch him grow up, and now, he was lost to the Decepticons. Her sparkling kicked inside her, and she sighed. Her unborn sparkling was going to meet the very same fate as Vicarious. _Was that dream a lie? How can I have that dream and expect it to be the truth? Vicarious didn't exactly trust me when he saw me in Megatron's berth chambers, so, how can he even trust me when he's like this? He truly is a lost sparkling, and I am the worst creator to the Pit and back_ thought Arcee.

Optimus watched his mate cry, and he felt her pain through her spark. _Arcee, it's not your fault_ said Optimus through the spark bonding link. _Yes it is_ responded Arcee _I wasn't there for him for anything! I'm not even a creator! I'm nothing more than a breeding factory for Shockwave's protoforms!_ Optimus sighed, and then he said _Arcee, there's not much you could have done. We have tried to help Vicarious, but…we lost him thanks to Airachnid and Silas defiling us like that. I don't think that he could trust us any more after Shockwave modified him. He's gone, Arcee, he's lost._

Back in his berthroom, Vicarious went to sleep, and he was once again with his unborn brother. _Your time to act is soon, Vicarious. Shockwave will soon activate the Predacons, and they will offline Sire, Mima, and the other Autobots. He will also extract me and make me lost, like you. Prima has given me instructions on what to do_ said the sparkling as he filled in Vicarious.

It was about 2:00 AM when Vicarious left his room. He walked over to Shockwave's lab, and he punched in the controls. They opened, and he went inside. All of the Autobots were sleeping, but Vicarious passed them. He reached for a few needles, and then he went searching for a sleeping serum. He came back, and he injected all of the mech Autobots with it. Only Arcee wasn't given any, and neither were the humans. Vicarious then went and got one large container, and he began collecting the humans, but gently. None of them woke up, so Vicarious began filling out the next part of the plan.

Dreadwing was sleeping, when his door opened, and Vicarious stepped in. He went over for one of Dreadwing's bombs, and then he left. After the door closed, the Seeker twitched a bit in his sleep, but then returned to not moving.

A Vehicon was walking to do some late night walking (he was suffering from insomnia) when he saw Vicarious walking with the Forge of Solus Prime. "Vicarious?" he asked. Vicarious didn't seem to notice him as he walked by him, which aroused the Vehicon's suspicions of something weird happening. The Vehicon followed Vicarious, until he came to the Ground Bridge unit aboard the ship. There, not only did he see the Forge of Solus Prime, but the other relics, the humans, and the Autobots at the bridge. "Vicarious sir, what is going on?" he asked. Vicarious turned around, and an ancient voice said "Vicarious can't speak right now. He is with his unborn brother. If you value your life, you will head for Cybertron and wait there until the upcoming war is over. If you choose to stay, then I have no choice but to offline you. The One's plans must not be tampered with." The Vehicon held up his blasters, but a flash behind Vicarious' optics frightened him. He bowed down and said "I am sorry, Prima, the Warrior of Light. I did not recognize you in this vessel. Please forgive me."

Vicarious/Prima held up his servo and said "There isn't much time. I need help in getting these Transformers, relics, and humans off this ship. I have chosen another human base for them to call home, but the others will wake soon, and interrupt my plans." "I will be honored in assisting one of the original Primes" said the Vehicon as he picked up a sleeping Bumblebee as Vicarious/Prima got Optimus and they took them through the Ground Bridge.

This continued until only Arcee and the humans remained, of which the Vehicon took the humans. The Prime stayed behind, and planted one of Dreadwing's bombs. He then picked up Arcee, who was stirring. "Huh?" she said as she tried to gain a sense of where she was. As Vicarious/Prima was about to step through the bridge, a voice said "I should have known that a traitor like you would do something like this." Vicarious/Prima turned around and saw Dreadwing standing there with his blaster ready. Vicarious/Prima stared at him, then said "You know as well as I do that you'd never shoot Arcee while she is with spark, Dreadwing." At this point, Arcee was fully awake and began squirming in Vicarious' arms. "Yes, but I will offline her for being a whore" said Dreadwing. Prima/Vicarious stared at him, as Arcee began panicking and flailing her arms in a futile attempt to escape out of her situation. Prima/Vicarious stepped back into the Ground Bridge, then turned around and ran. Dreadwing raised his blaster and was about to fire when a sudden beeping sound caught his attention. He turned his head to the Ground Bridge controls and saw one of his bombs there. "Oh slag" he said before he ran as the bomb went off.

Prima/Vicarious had made it to the other side of the Ground Bridge before the explosion happened and the portal closed. The Vehicon stood there and saluted Prima/Vicarious. Prima/Vicarious nodded, and then Arcee just blew up; "Ok Vicarious, what the frag is going on?" Prima/Vicarious placed Arcee on the ground as the tint in his optics changed, and the massive transformer collapsed. "Prima sir, are you ok?" asked the Vehicon. Arcee turned her helm to him and shouted "Ok, I don't know what is going on around here, but I demand answers right now!" "Mima? Where are you?" said Vicarious. Arcee looked towards Vicarious and said "Ok, I don't know who you are, but what did you do with my son?" Vicarious pushed himself up and looked towards Arcee, but she could tell that something was wrong with him. For starters, it wasn't his voice, and secondly, his optics were a different color. "Mima? Why are you angry?" said Vicarious before his voice changed (to regular Vicarious) and said "Don't mind her attitude, little brother. She's always like this." "Vicarious, what happened?" asked Arcee as she began stepping backwards. Vicarious lunged towards her, and grabbed her servos. Arcee began squirming, as one servo was placed against Vicarious' helm, and another on her womb.

Arcee suddenly found herself in a very unfamiliar place. She looked around, and saw Vicarious with another transformer, but it was a protoform of a sparkling. Arcee asked _Who are you?_ Vicarious looked at the protoform, then looked towards Arcee and said _This is my little brother, Mom; the one inside of you. We are currently inside your womb._ Arcee just stared at Vicarious and said _There's no way. We can't be in my womb._ The sparkling giggled, then said _Actually, we are, Mima. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time, Mima._ Arcee just stared at the sparkling for a long time and said _You're actually my sparkling?_ She then swam over to her sparkling and held him tightly to her bosom. The sparkling giggled, then said _You're warm, Mima._ Arcee began crying as she said _I promise that we'll always be together, my unborn one. I promise to never lose you._

The sparkling became serious, then pushed himself away from Arcee and said _I have to tell you something important, Mima. Prima says that he will be coming for both you and Vicarious in preparation for the Fallen one and his allies coming._ Arcee just stared at him in shock, then said _Prima, you don't mean one of the original Thirteen?_ The sparkling nodded, and then said _The one and the same. He will come to collect you, Vicarious, and two of the human femmes to train in preparation for the coming of the Chaos Bringer and the Fallen one. Prima says that one of his brothers will train Vicarious, and that his sister will train you and the two humans. One of the other brothers will combine you with the human femmes to create the next femme Prime to take on the Fallen one. The last time that the Chaos Bringer appeared, the Star Warrior was able to defeat him, but he may not be able to defeat him again with the Fallen one and his allies, which is why the both of you are needed by Prima and his brothers. All of this will take place in a few stellar cycles after I'm born._

Arcee looked at her sparkling and said _Unicron is returning? But how? Soundwave defeated him five years ago. I was there! There's no way for Unicron to return._ The sparkling looked sadly at his mother, and then he said _The Chaos Bringer is currently being reborn in Earth's core. When he awakens, Earth will die and all living on it will perish. The rest of the universe will follow, but the Star Warrior will return and try to stop the Chaos Bringer, but he will not succeed alone. This is why you're both needed; to stop the Chaos Bringer, the Fallen one, and his dark allies from succeeding in the destruction of the universe. The Star Warrior will return with his family, and they will assist you in stopping the Chaos Bringer._ Arcee stared at her sparkling and she asked _You mean that Soundwave, Berserk, and Ravage are returning? But Berserk and Soundwave were both able to stop Unicron the last time that he appeared. How is it possible that Unicron, the Fallen, and their followers will win? Won't we be able to defeat Unicron and the others?_

The sparkling shook his head and said _Even Prima doesn't know the outcome of the battle. He told me that the Fallen once killed his sister, and he says that the Fallen one is now strong enough to eliminate the other twelve Primes now._ The area began fading, as Arcee called out _Wait! Will I be able to see you again before you are born?_ The sparkling responded _Possibly._ Arcee then said _Then, I would like to give you a name for the next time that we meet. I want to name you Atonimus._

The area faded from view, and both Arcee and Vicarious found themselves back in the hanger of the new Transformer base. Vicarious placed a servo to his helm as he said "Ow, that went on longer than I anticipated." He felt a servo touch his cheek, as he opened an optic and looked down to see his mother smiling at him. Vicarious then hugged his mother tightly as he said "I'm sorry about all the bad things that I called you, Mom." "I'm happy to have you back at last, Vicarious" said Arcee. The Vehicon coughed, and Arcee transformed her servos into blasters. "Mom! Mom, he's on our side" said Vicarious. "He is?" said Arcee as she looked at her son. "Yes. I'm remembering some of the memories that Prima left for me while he was in control of my body. This Vehicon pledged loyalty to him, and we have to repair the other Autobots in preparation for the final battle. I'm still surprised that my body was in possession for six hours" said Vicarious.

Raf yawned and scratched the back of his head. He awoke to find himself in a very unfamiliar place. "What the fuck is going on?" he grumbled as he pushed himself off the floor. He saw the other humans huddled close to each other. Miko was pressed up against Jack's back, with her arms wrapped around his midsection. Vince was lying on his back with Sierra resting on his chest, and June was resting by herself. Raf began walking, and stopped when he saw the other Autobots. Many of them appeared damaged, and both Vicarious and a Vehicon were busy repairing them. Arcee sat by Optimus as she held his servo. Raf watched by the sidelines, but the Vehicon caught his attention as he said "Looks like one of Shockwave's pets are now up" as his arm transformed into a blaster. "Hang on, Brian, the human is a friend of the Autobots" said Vicarious. "Brian?" said Raf. Vicarious turned his helm and looked at Raf and said "Yes. His full name is BR1-XA-1N-30022-Z2, but he chose the Earth name 'Brian' for short."

Raf nodded, and then asked "So, where are we?" "Well, we're in some governmental area located in a place known as Groom Lake. There's a huge underground to this base, and we could hide easily from the other Decepticons" said Vicarious. "Uh-huh. And, why should I believe you?" asked Raf as he raised an eyebrow. Vicarious looked and stared at Raf for a while as he said "Well, a lot has happened within the last seven hours." Raf still stood waiting for an explanation as Arcee got off the berth where Optimus rested and walked over to Raf. She knelt down and met him at eye-level. "Listen Raf. Vicarious had received a message from Prima, one of the original Thirteen. Both Vicarious and I will be here for a short while before we have to leave. We will also be taking June and Miko along for Solus Prime to train us. I don't know on how long it will be until we see each other again, but when we do return, there will be a great war, far more destructive than the one we're currently waging with the Decepticons. Unicron will return, along with the Fallen. It is said that Soundwave and his family will arrive in time to fend off Unicron, but…" Arcee fell silent. "But what?" asked Raf. Arcee looked sadly at Vicarious, as he nodded, then Arcee looked back at Raf and said "There is a chance that we will lose against the fight with both Unicron and the Fallen. I was also informed that Earth will die during the battle."

Raf was silent for a moment, then said "Prima told you all of this?" "Well, it was actually Atonimus who told me the message" said Arcee. "Atonimus?" asked Raf. "He's my unborn little brother" said Vicarious "He will be born in…what was it Mom? Three deca-cycles?" "Yes, about that" said Arcee. Raf just stared at them in shock as he said "How could you believe something that hasn't been even born yet? The three of you could have just conked your heads together, or are currently experiencing something that Shockwave gave you! Once, I thought that you guys were the coolest, but I was wrong" before he ran off. "Raf, wait!" called out Arcee, but it was too late. Raf refused to listen to the femme, and he just kept on running.

He ran and ran and ran within the base. Eventually, he came across a large hangar that had mysterious planes resting in it. He sat beneath one of them and wept. Thoughts conflicted within his head as he tried to sort them out. Who did he trust more, the Autobots or Shockwave? Sure, Bumblebee was like the brother that he'd never had, but Shockwave accepted him as an equal or close to it. He heard some loud footsteps, and a large slender hand reached out for him. It gently picked him up, and he soon found himself staring eye-to-eye with Arcee. "Raf, listen, I wasn't on something from Shockwave when my unborn sparkling was talking to me. Vicarious told me that it was both Atonimus' and Prima's help that got us off the Nemesis" said Arcee. "Just how am I to believe you? It doesn't make sense for a sparkling to tell you that message if it wasn't born. Just how did it communicate with you?" asked Raf. "It's because my sparkling is a strong telepath" said Arcee "Somehow, he knows things. He knew that Vicarious was going down the wrong path, and he helped him get back on the right path. Vicarious told me, that for a brief time, Prima was in control of his body while his consciousness was with Atonimus'. I'm afraid that you're going down that same path as well, Raf, the one where Vicarious went down before Atonimus stopped him. You're an important part of the team, Raf. We don't want to lose you like the way that we lost Vicarious for a number of years."

"Well, if there's one thing that I have to complain about, it's that I wish this whole thing could have happened in a year from now, if not two" said Raf. "Why do you say that?" asked Arcee. "It's because Shockwave would have allowed me to bang June, if not Miko and Sierra…maybe even you" said Raf in a dark voice. Arcee looked shocked, before she came to her senses and said to him in a serious voice "And just where did you learn how to speak like that, Rafael?" "From what Miko, Jack, Sierra, and Vince screamed whenever they fucked each other, from when Shockwave was harvesting eggs from June's uterus, and whenever Shockwave harvested yours and Airachnid's eggs from your uterus. On top of that, there is also when you fucked Optimus in Shockwave's lab. I had to suffer a lot of blue balls because of all of you" grumbled Raf.

Arcee glared at Raf and said "Listen, I may not know what snapped inside of you, but you'd better stop it. You're not having that attitude around Vicarious, and especially around Atonimus when I give birth to him. Got it?" Raf just gave a cold stare back at Arcee, before she hissed in pain. She placed a servo over her womb, and immediately, both Arcee and Raf found themselves within the womb. They saw Atonimus staring at them, and Raf felt disgusted by what he was seeing. A sparkling in its protoform state as a six-month old fetus was creeping him out. It swam to Raf, blinked a few times, then said _Do not take this prophecy so lightly, Rafael. Prima says that this is all a warning of what will come. There will be a time when the Autobots need your expertise at Earth technology in the following battles with the Decepticons. Shockwave has already released the Ancient Ones, and they are rebelling against the Decepticons. The leading Predaking is gathering up his followers to stop big brother, Mima, June, and Miko before Prima arrives to take them to train for the final battle. The Autobots will need all the help that they need until the final battle with the Chaos Bringer and the Fallen one. All the Earth technology that the Autobots need are within this base, Raf. The Autobots just need your help in decoding what the computers say, plus what these weapons do._

Raf stared at the sparkling, then reached out with his hand. The sparkling reached out with his, and felt the mysterious protoform. _So this…isn't an illusion?_ Said Raf. The sparkling smiled then looked to his mother and said _He, like Vicarious, was also a lost one from Shockwave, but I saved another lost youngling._ Raf looked at Atonimus and asked _Just…just where are we?_ The sparkling _That, I do not know. It is on Earth, in a dry lake. Many humans do not come here, but it is a safe place._ The vision faded, and Raf found himself back on Arcee's servo.

"So, what you told me of the Earth ending was true Arcee?" said Raf. The femme looked sadly at Raf as he began crying. "I, I don't want to die" he cried. "Shh…listen, Raf. I promise to protect you and the others for as long as I can while I'm still here on Earth" said Arcee. A loud scream was heard echoing through the hallways, as Arcee and Raf looked at each other, then headed to where the scream was coming from.

_Author's note: Wow, amazing prophecy, right? Atonimus is basically Prima while Vicarious is Liege Maximo. And yes, Soundwave will return with Berserk and the rest of his family after their adventures to other words to the Prime universe._


	13. Make them Laugh

_I do not own Transformers, except for Vicarious and Atonimus. This chapter is mainly for laughs._

_Twenty minutes earlier…_

After Raf had left the room, Vince yawned himself awake. He rubbed his head, and tried to regain a focus of where he was. He saw Sierra sleeping on him, as he smirked. How he loved to fondle Sierra until she woke up, but…Vince looked around, and noticed the whole place being different. He saw June sleeping not too far away from him, and he saw both Miko and Jack. Vince stroked Sierra's hair for a few minutes as he tried to formulate a plan. Soon enough, one came to mind as he smirked. Careful to not to wake up Sierra, he slowly moved out from under her, and then crawled towards Miko.

With great care, he undid her arms from gripping Jack, and then pulled her away from her husband. He lay Miko flat on her back as he began to push her shirt upwards. He saw the ever-present problem of her bra, but he was pretty sneaky. Carefully, he snaked his arms behind her back and began undoing her bra strap. It unsnapped easily, which allowed Vince to push her bra upwards. The cool air of the base allowed Miko's nipples to be erect when her bra was removed. Vince licked his lips as he stared at Miko's breasts for several minutes, then he lowered his head. Suddenly, Miko woke up!

When Arcee and Raf arrived at the scene, Miko covered up her breasts with her hands as Jack was pounding Vince's face into the guardrail on the platform that the humans were on. "Jack, stop!" screamed June in horror. He didn't seem to hear her, or ignored her all the way, as he continued to pound Vince's face into the guardrail. "Jack, stop!" said Arcee in a stern voice as she picked up Jack by the collar of his shirt. Vince covered up his face to try to stop his mouth and nose from bleeding as Jack kicked his arms in the air as he tried to wiggle himself free from Arcee's grip. "Let me go!" snarled Jack as he continued to squirm. Arcee just stared at him as Raf looked at Jack silently. Eventually, Jack gave up and sighed. Arcee gently placed him on the ground, as he walked back over to Miko and brought her close to his body. Arcee placed Raf on the platform as they all stared at Jack. "Don't worry, Miko. I won't let Vince hurt you while I'm around" he said as her head rested beneath his chin.

Days passed by, and all of the Autobots were resting. Vicarious, Brian, and Arcee were resting together, and the humans were exploring the base. Raf stayed with the Transformers, as June roamed off on her own, Vince and Sierra wandered off together, and Miko and Jack roamed off on their own. "So, Jack. Do you suppose that there's any place around here where we can get a little bit alone time?" she asked. Jack stopped in his tracks, then breathed in and said "I thought that you wouldn't be aroused for quite a while, especially after…well, you know with Shockwave and what we had to do for him." Miko stopped as well, was silent for a moment, and then turned around and looked at Jack, saying "Yes, but I still want to mate. Not for producing…" she fell silent for a moment, and then said "Just for us as a pair of mates. You know, husband and wife stuff." Jack could tell that she had that special 'itch' that only he could scratch. "Ok, we'll find a very private place just for us" he said as he wrapped an arm around Miko's waist.

They explored a lot of rooms together; most of which were weird hangars with very unusual planes and other flying machines that they couldn't identify. Both Miko and Jack couldn't help but think of UFOs when they saw all the weird planes, but they moved on (the hangars were too filthy for them.) They continued to explore the floors, and they found some weird labs. The labs had weird growths of mold and who knew what else growing in them. On the lowest levels, Jack held Miko tight as a stench filled the air. Miko gagged a bit, then said "It smells as if something died down here." "Let's go back" said Jack as he led Miko, but she pulled away. Jack turned away, as Miko ran downstairs, saying "I want to see what's down here!" "Miko, please! It smells like a morgue down here!" shouted Jack, then he froze. What happens if a morgue really was down there? He shook his head. _What would a morgue be doing down here in a governmental base?_ Thought Jack.

Miko entered one of the doors, and stopped at what she saw. "Wow" said Miko as she saw an alien corpse hanging from the ceiling. There were a lot of alien corpses hanging from the ceiling as Miko walked in the storage facility. It looked as if it would have been a gigantic freezing unit, but the power ran out long ago. Only luminous glow-in-the-dark emergency lights lit the room in a mysterious glow. Miko stopped when she thought that she heard something slithering. She looked around, but saw nothing. She proceeded with more caution, but stopped when she heard the sound again. She looked around, when something tapped her shoulder. "EEEEK!" screeched Miko as she turned around to see Jack. He smirked at her, then said "Just thought that I'd give you a good scare." "Jack" she said as her cheeks grew flustered. He pulled in Miko for a long kiss, as she resisted at first, but gave in. "So, how did you create those slithering noises?" asked Miko. Jack asked "What slithering noises?" Miko pulled away, and then said "You know, those weird slithering noises that I heard from behind these dead aliens." "Miko, I only heard some chains rattling, and I thought that was you" said Jack. Miko shook her head as she said "I didn't touch anything down here." Jack then pulled Miko close as he looked around, then shouted out "Vince, if you're down here, it was funny at first, but it's not funny anymore." Silence greeted them, as Jack whispered to her "Lets get out of here." Both Miko and Jack walked quickly to get out of there, when something grabbed her leg, and then began pulling her back!

"Jaaaaacccckkkkk!" screamed Miko as she was being dragged away. "Miko!" screamed Jack, when something hit him. Miko kept on being dragged back, then was flipped over and saw an alien with six eyes, large teeth within its mouth, and it was drooling. She screamed, before tentacles pinned down her arms and legs, while others tore off her shirt. A few more tentacles tore off her bra, leaving her topless. The tentacles began caressing Miko's stomach, while others began curling around her breasts, and two suckers latched onto her nipples. Miko screamed in fright as the tentacles continued to play with her breasts, and another few undid her belt and tore off her shorts, leaving only her stockings on her legs before that too, was torn in the middle. Miko's breath hitched and she widened her eyes when a few tentacles found their way in between their legs and she was feeling their suction cups do their work. The Japanese girl screamed on the top of her lungs. The alien was making itself familiar with this mysterious female that came down here to its lair, when tunneling from above caught its attention. The thing gave off a low-key growl, when something dropped down from above, then a shifting of metal was heard followed by a loud hum. A blast from the thing's arm blew up the creature, spraying the area with its blood. Miko kept on screaming for several minutes, before her throat felt raw from screaming. A large claw gently picked her up, and she found herself face-to-face with Vicarious. "Miko, what happened?" he asked. "I…I came down here, looking for a private place to mate with Jack, when suddenly this thing grabbed me and…and…it…tentacle-molested me!" cried out Miko before she broke down sobbing. Vicarious placed her on one of his claws as he scanned the area for other life forms. He managed to pick up Jack's life signal as he searched for him, then placed him next to Miko (he was unconscious.)

Vicarious continued to scan the area, but nothing came up on his scanners. Shrugging, Vicarious climbed out of the lower level, then began heading back to the main area where the others were. "Vicarious, what happened?" asked Arcee. "Miko was…molested by some sort of tentacled creature" said Vicarious as Arcee placed a servo over her mouth. He looked at his mother, then said "Mom, I'm worried about what else lies down on the lower floors. After I make sure that there are no other creatures down there, then we can allow the other humans to wander the lower levels. Until then, I think that an Autobot should be with them at all times." He turned his attention towards Brian and said "Brian, I need you to find June, Vince, and Sierra and to bring them back here. It's too dangerous for them to wander this base alone." "Understood" said Brian as he went in search of the other humans.

Vicarious looked around on their present floor, and he came across the showers. He placed Miko and Jack on the floor as he nudged the human girl with a digit. Miko looked up as Vicarious said to her "Miko, I need you to wash off that gunk on you. Who knows what's in that creature's blood." Miko nodded, and then headed for the showers to clean herself. Vicarious nudged Jack with a digit as he tried to wake him. "Ow…my head" said Jack as he placed a hand to his head. "Jack, are you ok?" asked Vicarious. "Yeah, just a dull headache" he said as he rubbed his head. He looked around, then looked at Vicarious and asked "Just, what happened?" "Miko was tentacle-raped by some sort of monster, but I destroyed him" said Vicarious. Jack had a look of horror on him, then asked "Where is she?" "She's showering off the creature's blood that got on her skin, but she might be ok or…possibly contaminated. I need Ratchet to run a diagnostic on her" said Vicarious as he looked at the doors. Jack seemed worried about his wife. Who knows what was going on within her head after that thing had molested her.

Miko was busy showering off as much of the gunk as she could off her body. Her hair seemed to have the most difficulty, but then a second pair of arms wrapped themselves around Miko. She shrieked a bit, before Jack said "Miko, must you always scream like that?" She turned around, and sure enough, there was her Jack. "Jack" she said before she buried her face in his chest. The hot water rolled off the both of them as they both stood naked in the shower. "Shh, Miko. I'm here. I won't let anything harm you while I'm around" he said as he ran a hand through her hair. He grabbed the soap, and began washing her hair (there was a lot of alien blood within it.)

An hour later, both Miko and Jack emerged out of the showers (there were some army uniforms in the locker room that they found, since theirs were covered in alien blood or slime.) Vicarious picked them up, and carried them over to the medical bay, where most of the other transformers were waking up. After they all got over their initial shock of Vicarious, and after much explaining from both Vicarious and Arcee on why they were there, Ratchet took Miko and Jack and began scanning them. He ran a few basic tests, then looked back at Vicarious and said "There's no contamination of any sorts. About the only thing that I received is that Miko's hair is healthier, softer, and has a stronger shine to it than before." "What do you mean by that?" asked Vicarious, puzzled with what Ratchet meant by it. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose as he said "Whatever was in that alien's blood just caused Miko's hair to become softer, healthier, and shinier than before. It wasn't harmful, but I should have a DNA sample from it to examine it further." "Ok, I'll get you a part of that alien when I'm clearing out the lower floors" said Vicarious as he left the room.

_Back aboard the Nemesis: Two months later_

Airachnid was undergoing possibly the most degrading thing of her life. Since Shockwave no longer needed her to harvest eggs from, he still wanted her to get pregnant from as many mechs as possible. He forced her to wear stockings and a babydoll slip at all times (purple, with gold on the straps), along with a very sexy pair of underwear. Her spider legs each had a garter on her as she walked. She had her weaponry disabled, and had her armor removed as she continued to walk about the ship. Frequently, the Vehicons and Eradicons would often pin her to a wall as they had their way with her. She would often cry from such harassment and rape that would happen to her, but at least she could move about the ship now. If she tried to fight back, or even offline a Vehicon, Shockwave said that he would strap her down in the rec room and allow all those aboard to rape her to their spark's content as a form of punishment for her.

She sighed as she went to get some energon. She dreaded going down there with all of the mechs roaming about the place. _I know that I'm so going to get raped_ thought Airachnid.

Hours later, she walked back to her room. There was a long line of Eradicons, Vehicons, and Insecticons in the rec room, waiting for their energon. What started out as a line for feeding turned into one for mating when Airachnid stepped in. It wasn't until Dreadwing stepped in and barked at them to back down. While Dreadwing was shouting at them for their crazed testosterone antics, Airachnid took the opportunity to get herself some energon. She fed herself in the furthest part of the room as the mechs within the room went about their business. Some of the femme Insecticons were there as well, but none of the mechs were stupid enough to mate with them currently. Some of the Insecticons gave Airachnid looks of pity (she could only guess if they were sparked sympathetic, or if they were her sparklings.)

Upon reaching her room, Airachnid saw a really hilarious sight. She saw Starscream, but now, he was wearing stockings like she was. She couldn't help but laugh at the mech. "Starscream, what the frag?" she laughed. Starscream grumbled as he snarled "Oh, so you think that this is funny, do you? Try having to shout at Shockwave for taking your sparklings and using them for his experiments!" "Don't use that attitude with me, Starscream" snarled back Airachnid. Starscream got in her faceplates as his optics narrowed in anger and snarled "At least I managed to give him a broken optic when I got into an argument over how he ruined my life because he took my sparklings. His only reprimand was that I have to wear these stockings to alert the others that they can mate with me. You, on the other servo, get to be chained up in the rec room so the other mechs can frag you if you so much as offline or injure a mech for groping you. And lets not get started on what happened to your sparklings." That did it, as Airachnid slapped Starscream with a servo. Starscream narrowed his optics in rage as he placed a servo to his cheek.

Knockout was walking down the hallway when he came across Starscream and Airachnid fighting each other. She was clawing at his wings with her spider legs as Starscream was twisting her nipples. "Now Airachnid, need that I remind you on how sensitive a Seeker's wings are?" said Knockout as they stopped fighting. He smirked as he continued "I have such a pain in trying to remove scratches on Starscream's wings. And you, Starscream, must I tell you that the other mechs on this ship happen to like Airachnid's nipples intact? Shockwave wouldn't like it if he found out that the two of you were fighting." "You wouldn't dare" snarled Starscream. "Oh, but I would" said Knockout. "Uh, you see that we were, uh, just fighting to get each other aroused" began Airachnid as Knockout raised an optic ridge at her. "Yeah, we were. We wanted to see if fighting makes us more aroused" said Starscream. Airachnid punched in the password for her door on the lock, and it opened up for her. She dragged Starscream inside as the door closed.

"That was a close one" said Starscream. Airachnid just stared at him, and said "I only did that so I wouldn't be raped by all the mechs in the rec room. I already had it done to me once today." Starscream growled at her as he said "If anything, you deserve to be in there being raped twice a day." The spider femme narrowed her optics at him as she hissed "Oh, and you don't? You're the one who should be raped by the mechs every single day in the rec room." "And you? You're a lying scheming spider glitch-pleasurebot who tried to offline a number of the ranking officers on this ship. You left Dreadwing behind while offlining Breakdown, you tried to poison Megatron while he was in stasis, and you betrayed us while you were partnered up with that malfunction Silas!" screeched Starscream. "Yeah? Well, I wasn't the one who tried to offline Megatron countless times while being his second-in command!" shouted Airachnid as she headed for her berth and plopped down on it.

Starscream walked up to her, grabbed a chair, and sat down on it next to her berth. Starscream sighed, then said "Well, one of the reasons that I wanted to offline him was because he raped me frequently. He even preferred Soundwave over me. I only became his second when I proved to him that I had the brass balls to offline his sparkling while it was still inside Soundwave." Airachnid rolled on to her back, and looked at Starscream. "You what?" she said. "I offlined Megatron's sparkling while Soundwave was pregnant. Soundwave hated me for offlining his sparkling, but I can relate even before I lost my own. Offlining that sparkling went against everything that a Seeker stood for. I had quite a few sleepless nights when I though about that sparkling. I felt as if I was offlining one of my own." "Megatron impregnated Soundwave and he was pregnant with Megatron's sparkling?" said Airachnid incredulously. Starscream nodded, then said "If there was another way to become a Decepticon, I would have done it. I would have requested both Shockwave and Knockout to have my gender to be changed to that of a femme if that was a choice." Airachnid just stared at Starscream as she placed a servo over her stomach. She looked down at her stomach, sighed, then looked back at Starscream and said "You really wanted to become a carrier, don't you?" Starscream nodded as some tears formed in his optics and said "When I got pregnant with those little three seekerlets, I was so happy. I wanted to raise them so they could become great Seekers, ones that Megatron would have been proud of. Pit, I would have even raised Vicarious if he wanted that sparkling to have a creator instead of that glitch Arcee. But, when Shockwave took them away to experiment on them…" as he broke down crying.

Airachnid thought back to when her sparklings were taken away. Even though Insecticons, Vehicons, and Eradicons raped her, she did feel a sense of pride in her with her own sparklings. But Megatron and Shockwave took them away from her. There were no words to describe the rage that she felt when they were taken from her. She placed a servo on Starscream's knee as he looked up at her. There were some tears in his optics as he blinked at her, but was caught off guard as some of her spider legs began stroking his wings. His breath hitched, then his wings shuddered as he let off a soft moan. "Shhhh…Starscream. Let it all out" said Airachnid as she stroked the Seeker's wings. "Mmmm…now I can see why Breakdown liked you" said Starscream. She smiled as she said "I have a way with mechs." She looked down at Starscream's stockings and asked "So, whose choice was it to have you wear red stockings?" "Oh, it was Knockout's idea. He said that red stockings would bring out my optics and my head crest. Of course, how he does his color-coordination, I have no idea" said Starscream. "If you think that's weird, he wanted a few times to mate with Optimus while he was in Shockwave's lab. He said that he wanted to hurt Optimus and that he liked his chrome wheels. I can't help but get the feeling that he's gay" said Airachnid. "Either that, or he has a really bad choice in choosing vehicle modes. I mean, who chooses a ground vehicle with that stupid design on it?" said Starscream.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, RED IS SEXY! THE TYPE OF CAR THAT I CHOOSE IS SEXY! THESE STRIPES ON ME TELL OTHERS THAT I KNOW HOW TO DESIGN MYSELF, AND THEY'RE SAYING THAT I'M SEXY! FURTHERMORE, I CHOOSE THIS VECHICLE MODE BECAUSE I LIKE TO DRIVE!" shouted Knockout through the door. Starscream and Airachnid just stared at the door in shock, before Starscream said to the femme "He was standing outside your door the whole time?" "Looks like it" said Airachnid. "I DON'T KNOW ON WHY ALL YOU SEEKERS ARE SO HAPPY TO GET PREGNANT! WHO WANTS A PARASITE GROWING THEM AFTER IT ALTERS THEIR FRAME? I'M HAPPY THAT I'M NOT A SLUTTY SEEKER WHO CAN GET KNOCKED UP WITH EVERY FEMME AND MECH THAT THEY INTERFACE WITH! WHO THINKS OF FRAGGING THEIR COMMANDING OFFICER SHOULD HAVE…" was all that Knockout shouted before it was cut off. Both Starscream and Airachnid then heard Dreadwing shout "FOR YOUR INFORMATION, A SPARKLING WHO HAS A PAIR OF SEEKER PARENTS IS SAID TO BE BLESSED BY PRIMUS HIMSELF FOR CHOOSING SUCH CARING PARENTS TO RAISE THE SPARKLING! FOR THE RECORD, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO HAVE A SPARKLING GROWING INSIDE ME, AND WHEN STARSCREAM GOT PREGNANT I ENVIED HIM FOR HAVING SUCH A BLESSING! THE ONLY REASON THAT I CAN'T HAVE A SPARKLING GROWING INSIDE ME IS THAT I DON'T HAVE A UTERUS OR A VALVE TO CARRY THE GROWING PROTOFORM WITHIN ME!"

Both Starscream and Airachnid thought that they heard an "eep" before the loud scratching of tearing metal and screams coming from beyond the door. After five minutes, they heard Knockout scream "YOU IDIOT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY PAINT JOB AND MY ARMOR!" Both Starscream and Airachnid looked at each other before they rushed to the door and opened it. The sight before them caused the two Decepticons to break down in laughter as they saw Knockout without _any_ of his armor on, red or silver. He was down to his protoform as he glared at all of them. "I don't know on how I can keep any of my dignity in this form thanks to you!" he snarled. "Nice body" said Hardshell as he passed them. "Thanks, I work out" said Knockout before he realized what he said. "Hey, maybe I can loan you some of my lingerie until you repair your armor" laughed Airachnid. Fuming, Knockout grabbed some of his armor and stormed away from the group. Dreadwing just shook his helm, then walked off.

_Back at the Autobot Base:_

Vicarious was searching the Autobot base for any alien bodies that he may have missed. So far, he cleaned a floor and a half of alien corpses (with a few living aliens.) There was a fire outside the base's opening where there was a bonfire going to cremate the alien bodies, and there was still half a floor to check. The humans were restricted to the upper floors, under Arcee's supervision. The other Autobots had recovered, and were going about their regular duties. Ratchet continued to shout about how Earth-tech was hard to work with and Raf was there to help him. Outside on the surface, Bumblebee was racing Smokescreen out on Groom Lake, while Optimus was searching the rest of the base. The Prime seemed interested in what was at the base, but he didn't tell the others what he found. Wheeljack and Bulkhead were busy playing their wrecker game of lobbying, outside to Ratchet's relief. "I'm surprised at the sophistication of the computers here" said Raf as he continued to work on several of the codes. Some of them had some very heavy virus protection and firewalls, so it took a while for Raf to hack through them.

A warning went off, and Ratchet began activating the radar screen. A jet of some sort was flying towards base. "How did he know that we were here?" said Ratchet to himself. "Who knows that we're here?" asked Raf. "It appears as if Agent Fowler has found our location" said Ratchet.

Ratchet had called Optimus back to the control room (along with the other Autobots) as Agent Fowler came down the elevator. "What in Uncle Sam's beard is going on here?" shouted Agent Fowler before he came out through the elevator. He approached the Autobots as he lost his top; "What are you Autobots doing in this restricted base? Nobody is supposed to know about this place?" "Well, Prima was the one who knew why we had to arrive here" said Vicarious. Agent Fowler took one look at Vicarious, then turned to Optimus and shouted "Who is he?" He saw Arcee pregnant and shouted "Why is Arcee fat?" He then noticed Jack, Miko, Vince, Sierra, Raf, and June and shouted "And who are the rest of these guys? I know June, but I don't know the others!" "Well, a lot has changed since you've last been with us" said Optimus. "About six years since we've last seen you" said Jack as he folded his arms. Agent Fowler turned his head and said "Jack?" "Yeah, I had time to grow up" said Jack as he placed an arm around Miko. "So have the rest of us" said Raf. "Well, looks like that we have to fill in Fowler on what has happened in the last six years" said Ratchet to Optimus.

Several hours later, Agent Fowler just stood in shock at Optimus. He had several thoughts swarming through his head, before he said "If Megatron is now on your side, where is he?" A loud mechanical screeching was heard as Megatron came into the room as he chased after a ball. He caught it in his mouth, then spat it out into his servo. "Sweet Lady Liberty!" shouted Agent Fowler as he saw the great and powerful Megatron. "Hey Optimus, want to play catch?" asked Megatron. "Maybe later" said Optimus to his older brother. Megatron shrugged, then was about to throw his ball, when Agent Fowler shouted "Hold it!" Megatron stopped, then looked at Agent Fowler. "Just where did you get that…ball" said Fowler. "I found it when roaming the base" said Megatron as he handed it over to Fowler. "This is a super ball used for governmental purposes on destroying meteors or to redirect their collision courses to Earth! What makes you think that you can use it?" shouted Fowler. "Because I was a dog in a past life, and I loved bouncy balls" said Megatron as he folded his arms. Fowler facepalmed himself as he muttered "Sure, Area 51 is a mystery to humans, but a funhouse to giant alien robots."

Elsewhere in Area 51, Miko and Jack had some alone time in their private room (they cleared out most of the military equipment within it, and replaced it with the furniture from the base.) The Autobots had managed to find their old base, and they moved all of the equipment and what else they had there to Area 51 over the last two months. Jack stroked her neck as she purred in delight. He felt some arousal as he watched his mate move to his touch. He lowered his head and began kissing Miko deeply.


	14. In Preparation for the Future

_This is the last chapter. I do not own Transformers, except for Atonimus, Vicarious, and Lunar Prime._

While the humans were having fun at base, the Decepticons were panicking in fear as the Predacons were brought online and were attacking all that were in their path. Predaking roared before he burned several Eradicons to the ground. Huge belching blasts of flame charred all that were in its way as Predaking escaped the Nemesis and took flight. Other Predacons escaped as well by flight, or were being carried by their flying comrades. The ship began descending from its attack by the Predacons as it crashed into the deserts of the Channeled Scablands as fire erupted from it. The Predacons roared at their triumph before they took off to look for a place for them to call home.

The fire aboard the Nemesis burned throughout the night, with only a few survivors of the whole ordeal. Starscream, Knockout, Dreadwing, Airachnid, Shockwave, and Hardshell were the only survivors aboard the Nemesis as they crawled through the wreckage of their ship. Weak from the fiery inferno, they collapsed on the desert floor as they all took a well-deserved sleep from surviving the fire. In the following weeks, they learned that they had to work together if they were ever to survive. Trust was broken among them all as they faced the horrors of the night within their dreams.

_Two months later…_

Arcee was busy nursing Atonimus as the sparkling suckled at her breast. Both Arcee and Vicarious were busy waiting for a sign for them to be taken off-world for Prima to take them to their training. Arcee couldn't help but wonder how both Miko and June could help her in the fight against Unicron and the Fallen, but even Atonimus didn't know much, except that one of Prima's brothers would combine Arcee, June, and Miko into one being. The femme wondered how life would be like to have one's body combined with two humans. Would they be able to separate into three beings later on, or would they all remain as one? Would Arcee gain certain traits from them, and they gain certain traits from Arcee?

A sudden rumbling shook the base, as Arcee gripped her sparkling tightly to her body. Vicarious came into the room where Arcee was as the femme yelped, then said sternly "Vicarious, ever heard of knocking?" "It is time" said a voice from Vicarious, but it wasn't Vicarious. A mysterious light came from Vicarious as he approached the femme. Arcee looked down at her sparkling, then looked up at Vicarious and asked "What will happen to Atonimus?" "He will be fine staying here with Optimus. He will be well-cared for. Please, time is short" said Vicarious as Arcee took Atonimus and placed him back in his crib. She picked up her breast armor as Vicarious turned and left with Arcee following him (as she was placing her bra on.)

Miko was running around when she ran into Vicarious. "Vicarious! What is happening?" she exclaimed. Without warning, the mech picked up Miko and then began searching for June. "Put me down! Put me down! Do you hear me, you big dumb lummox? Put me down!" exclaimed Miko. Vicarious didn't seem to hear her as he walked through the halls.

June was running through the base in a frightened state as she ran blindly. _How did Miko, Jack, and Raf survive through all these ordeals with the Autobots? I hope that my Jack is ok. Please God, let Jack be ok_ thought June through a frenzied state as she ran as parts of the ceiling collapsed and sinkholes opened. A gigantic claw picked her up, and before she realized what had happened, she was being carried away by Vicarious. Arcee was following him in motorcycle mode as she zipped through the hallways with her son.

There was a huge pillar of white light as Vicarious exited the base with Miko, June, and Arcee. "Head for the light" said the being that controlled Vicarious as Arcee followed her son into the light.

Arcee stirred, as she woke up from being unconscious. She looked around and saw a vast network of mechanical planets connected to each other with metal bridges. She saw her son standing before a colossal robot with green armor, green horns, and two optics that looked as if they were forged in the fires of the Pit. Arcee couldn't help but tremble at the massive being before her. The robot turned his head and smiled a sinister toothy smile. "Ah, Arcee" he bellowed in a very deep voice "I see that you have awakened. I have brought your sparkling to train him and to make you my (licks his lips) mate." He said the last part with a rather lustful and sinister glee. "….your mate?" squeaked Arcee. "Yes" he nodded as he said "For I am Liege Maximo, and it's been many meta-cycles when I last mated with a femme, and you seem perfect for satisfying my desires."

There was a _pop_ as a femme voice boomed "LIEGE MAXIMO! IT'S BEEN ONLY SIX META-CYCLES AND YOU'RE LUSTFUL AGAIN?" Liege Maximo turned his helm to a trio of ancient-looking robots as he said "Ah, Solus Prime, you're here…" he began but he was cut short as the femme snarled "Don't 'Ah, Solus Prime, you're here' me, brother. What must I do to keep your insatiable appetite for femmes under control?" Liege Maximo raised an optic ridge as he said casually "You mean that you don't know?" "I told you that I'm bonded to Nexus Prime, and that's final!" snarled Solus as the mech behind her gently placed a servo on Solus' shoulder. "Easy there, Solus. We don't need to get all riled-up now. I can always prank him later" said the mech. "Yeah, I still remember that prank that pulled on all of us, Nexus. I still have nightmares of watching that video that both you and Solus made" shuddered a light-colored robot. The one called 'Nexus' smirked at the other and said "Oh please, Prima. It couldn't have been that bad." "I had one of those freaky nightmares four stellar-cycles ago" said the one called Prima.

_Wait a second. Liege Maximo? Prima? Nexus? Solus Prime?_ Thought Arcee as she asked "Are, aren't y-you part of the original Thirteen Primes?" Nexus Prime turned his head and said "Why, yes we are. It was Prima that sent you the messages and brought you four here. Liege Maximo will train your sparkling Vicarious to become a great warrior, while Solus Prime will train you, June, and Miko. For myself, I will combine you with the two humans to increase your power to that of our brother, Mammilla Prime. In turn, you will become a Prime." Arcee just sat there in shock as she heard this as she heard a moan. She looked down to see Miko stirring. "Ow, what happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head. Shaking her head, Solus approached the females. She knelt down to look at the humans as she said to Arcee "Though small they are, your human allies have accomplished much." Miko looked up at Solus Prime for a few moments, then looked at Arcee and asked "Is she your mom?" Arcee glared at Miko, then said "That is Solus Prime, one of the original Primes." Solus Prime smirked, then said "Her humor is similar to that of Nexus Prime."

A third moaning was heard, as June began to wake up. "Ow…what happened?" she asked. "You've been transported by Vector Prime to the Hub to begin your training" said Prima. June took one look at the primes before her, then began screaming as loud as she could. The screaming brought Vicarious out of his trance as he shook his head and looked around, asking "Where am I?" "You're in the Hub, Vicarious" said Liege Maximo "I am here to train you for your upcoming battle with Unicron and the Fallen." Vicarious just stared at the Prime before him as he felt nervous and nodded his head. "Good, we begin at once" said Liege Maximo as he stepped off his throne and led Vicarious to a different part of the Hub. Vicarious just looked back at Miko, Arcee, and June, then asked "What will happen to them?" "Oh, my sister will be training them so they could assist you in the battle with Unicron" said Liege Maximo as he led Vicarious further into the network of planets.

After June finished screaming, Nexus Prime approached the femmes as Solus stepped backwards. He held his servos out before him, and the three females were engulfed in a bright light. The merging process felt weird to the three as they combined into one tall being. The femme had long hair growing out of the back of her hair (which was black with blue and pink streaks,) with regal blue armor that had some pink armor overlapping some parts, and her optics were golden-brown in color. Massive wings came out of her back, encrusted with pink jewels. The light faded, and she looked directly at both Nexus and Solus Prime. The femme had a youthful appearance to her, but she had a very mature spark and persona to her. "How do you feel?" asked Nexus Prime. "It feels weird to share my spark with two humans, but the human side of me is tingling from the spark energy" she said as Arcee's, Miko's, and June's voices spoke as one harmonious voice. "All that remains is a name before we begin training" said Solus Prime. "How about Miceeune?" asked the femme in Miko's voice before Arcee took over and said "I'm sorry, but I had no idea where that came from." "Since you were three different entities, one of them may become dominant from time-to-time" said Solus "But, if problems continue, Nexus can help you focus your entities to work together as one. As for your name, all three of your personalities need to agree on it."

The femme stood still as both the Arcee and Miko personalities argued within her, before June's voice came forward and asked "Since your name is Solus Prime, would it be acceptable if my name is Lunar Prime?" She felt the two other personalities subside in their fighting, and agree with the June personality. Solus nodded and said "Ok, Lunar Prime it is. Come, we must start training at once" as Prima, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, and Lunar Prime were transported from their universe to another realm to begin training.

Back on Earth, Jack was crying with his face in his hands on the couch in the control center. He was crying over losing his mother, his wife, and Arcee all in one day. Optimus was in his room, mourning for his missing sparkmate and son. He had Atonimus with him, as the sparkling snuggled against his sire's chassis. Ratchet would check up on Optimus from time to time to see how he was doing, but his old friend refused to talk.

It made Megatron sad to see Optimus so sad, so he knocked on his door. "I don't want to talk about it, Ratchet" said Optimus. "Well, if you refused to talk to Ratchet, then perhaps you would like to talk to me about it" said Megatron. There was a moment of silence, before Optimus opened the door and let his brother in. "What brings you here?" asked Optimus. "I wanted to see if you wanted to talk" said Megatron. "I told Ratchet the same thing: I don't want to talk about it" said Optimus. "Then, perhaps, you would like a shoulder to cry on" said Megatron. Optimus was silent for a moment, then looked up at Megatron, and said "Yes, I actually do need somebody to comfort me." Megatron sat down on the berth, patted the space next to him, and Optimus walked over to his brother and began crying into Megatron's chassis. Megatron held Optimus as he stroked his brother's helm as Optimus cried onto his spark.

A week later, the Decepticons were on a charred-out Nemesis as they tried to salvage what was not burnt. Shockwave was looking in his lab to see what he could salvage, Dreadwing was checking his bombs to see if they would go off, Knockout was in the medical bay looking for tools and other medical supplies, and Airachnid was being an opportunist in searching for things with Hardshell. That left Starscream in the control room with the ship's navigation and computers. He was searching the files for anything when a blip came up on the screen. He clicked it, and an encrypted message came in. Starscream smiled as he heard the message as he typed back a reply message. _So, Trypticon is still functional, and what's more, he has reinforcements with him. It's been too long since I've last seen my Trine-mates Thundercracker and Skywarp, along with Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and the rest of the Decepticon army. I take it that the Autobot Metroplex and the other Autobots that went with him are all offline. With Trypticon and the others at our servos, Team Prime will fall. The Predacons will be sent back to extinction, and we will win this war_ thought Starscream before he shouted "DECEPTICONS FOREVER!"

_Author's note: I named the Beast Prime as 'Mammilla Prime' because I have no idea of what his real name is (and, I didn't want to call him 'Beast Prime' for the story.) I called Miko's, June's, and Arcee's Prime mode 'Lunar Prime' since Solus is named after the sun (since stars create everything in the universe,) so the counterpart to the Sun is the Moon, hence Lunar Prime. And yes, the other Decepticons will appear in the final battle when Soundwave returns. As for the Primes being related, if you did your research on ancient gods (such as Greek, Roman, and Egyptian) the gods did have their flaws, and they did marry each other. Since Solus is the only femme, she was responsible for creating the Transformer race (besides the Allspark.) The other Primes allow for Solus' offspring to have more diversity (genetically.) And for the record, I know this because I took mythology in college (fascinating course, by the way.) _


End file.
